


Wake Me Up (Sequel To "My Little Bird")

by Andrea_ledger1



Series: My Little Bird Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 56,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ledger1/pseuds/Andrea_ledger1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 5 years, Christina is forced back to London, but this time, she has a secret to reveal...or should I say secrets and some unfinished business with a very famous boy band member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember Me?

 

 

Remember me? That’s right y’all I’m back!!  
  
        The name's Christina and I am now 30 years old. You think that's ancient? Well I've never been in such a better state of mind, body and love!  
  
         It’s been 5 years since my parent’s death and a lot has changed since we last updated. After my parents died, I went back to school and got a degree in business management. I am now employed by a cousin of mine, Avery, who has a wedding and event planning firm. I run her from here, in Missouri and she lives in New York City. She has offices in Paris, LA and London as well. Jenny runs the PR for the firm from London and lives happily with Harry.  
  
        Shari? She moved to London to be with Niall as soon as she graduated and got a job working at a local newspaper as a journalist. They’re happier than ever and have been together for 4 ½ years.  
  
        I broke all ties with everyone back in England, even though Jenny and Shari share lives with them. They promised me not to tell them about my life and not to mention their lives to me. I felt bad for cutting them all off like that, but I felt it was best for my family to do so.  
         
        I decided to stay in Missouri after my parent’s died for two reasons. Their names are Levi and Aria. That’s right; two. Turns out I had twins. All you know, I didn’t get an abortion, so when I went for a checkup at about 19 weeks, I learned not only was I having a little boy, but a little girl as well. I sacrificed so much for them, and now I make more than enough for all of us to live comfortably.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They just celebrated their 4th birthdays back on September 22nd, where I had to have a “Superheroes and Princesses” party. Would you like to meet them?? Here:  
  


 

  
**Levi William:** My sweet, darling little boy. He ended up with his father’s eyes and beautiful smile, which kills me every time he flashes it. He even has his daddy’s hair. He is in LOVE with Batman and dresses up in his mask Jenny got him for his 4 th birthday. He also loves to sing, run and rough house like any other little boy, but he has his daddy’s ability to wow a crowd.

 

 

**Aria Jane:** The diva herself. She has her father’s eyes as well, but the same color of hair as her Aunt Jenny. She has a deep sense of responsibility to her and she feels very protective over her brother. Although he’s older by about 3 minutes, she’s definitely the leader of the two. She loves fashion just like her Momma, but loves to wrestle with Levi and have nerf gun fights, which Auntie Shari bought them when she visited us for Christmas.

  
       

        I never told _him_ about them either. They know all about _him_ , but I could never bring myself to tell _him_ that I didn’t go through with the abortion. Shari and Jenny know, but have promised that no one else knows about it. Jenny keeps a secret email that I send pictures to every so often and Shari has a secret address that I mail hers to.

        I’ve not only changed mentally and emotionally, but physically. After having the twins, I colored my hair jet black and I hit the gym hard. I lost the entire baby weight and then some; I am now down to 130lbs, but a size 4. I lost a lot of weight, but gained a lot of muscle thanks to my personal trainer, Matthew. That’s right people. Matthew and I are best friends. We talked everything through multiple times and worked it all out. Turns out, he was bi-polar and I never knew. He hadn’t been taking his medications and when he got drunk, it amplified his emotions. He sought out counseling shortly after we “broke up” and has been doing volunteer work with a Christian based group ever since, trying to repent for what he’s done. Yes, what he did was horrible, but if I’ve learned anything over the years, it’s that people make mistakes and they can change. My children have grown awfully close to their “Tio Matty” and even stay at his house whenever I have to fly out for work.

        Other than that becoming a responsible adult and mother, my personality hasn’t really changed. I still love to sing and to do for my children when putting them to sleep. Aria will only go to bed if I sing her special song to her. It’s so bad that I had to record it for her, so when she stays at her Tio’s house, she’ll fall asleep.

        I still really LOVE baseball! My kids are natural Cardinals fans just like me, but Matthew has them into soccer as well against my wishes. I also still love food! That’s one thing I miss about living in a big city; the varieties of food. I especially miss Nando’s, which would make someone very happy.

        I still look for the best in everyone and every situation, despite how I handled my parent’s death. I still look at the stars every night and think of… _him._ In fact, there isn’t a single day where _he_ doesn’t cross my mind. Whether it’s in my children’s eyes, the falling snow or even just falling asleep… _he’s_ always there.

          
        Enough of that though! Let’s get on with my story, shall we??


	2. ~Bad News~ ♡

**   
**

***Normal POV***  
  
        “Mommy! Mommy!”  
  
        “Wake up! Wake up!”  
  
        I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. “Just five more minutes, please,” I begged, knowing it was useless.  
  
        “No can do, Squirt, today is the day!” Matthew cheered beside me as Payton and Aria jumped on my bed. I slowly removed the covers from my face to see two pairs of chocolate brown eyes looking at me expectantly and one pair of green ones.  
  
        Ugh! Today was the day I was supposed to be leaving. I didn’t want to go! I had been influenced and begged. Avery had flown me to her office in NYC last week to deliver the news.  
  


_**********FLASHBACK**********_

         
        _My flight got in around 11am and I had a car already waiting for me. I walked up to Carl, Avery’s driver, and gave him a friendly hug. “Thanks again, Carl,” I said to him._  
  
         _“Any time Miss Nelson,” he replied back with a sweet smile._  
  
         _He quickly drove me to the office, only stopping so I could pick up some lunch and hopped out to let out of the car. I took the elevator to the top floor and as I entered, Avery’s receptionist greeted me warmly._  
         
        _“Good morning, Miss Nelson,” she smiled. “Should I inform Todd you’re here?”_  
  
         _“Yes, please Amanda,” I requested as I walked past her._  
  
         _Todd met me just outside of Avery’s office. “Good morning, Miss Christina,” he said politely._  
  
         _“Good morning, Todd. Is she ready?” I asked. I don’t like to dilly dally when it comes to business._  
  
         _“Almost. She’s on a conference call with the Paris office now,” now he replied. I sat down in a chair just outside as he made his way back into her office. Many employees past me and greeted me warmly, seeing as how I was technically their boss. After about 5 minutes, Todd popped his head out of the office door. “She’s ready,” he instructed._  
  
         _I walked in and we hugged tightly. We talked about her parents (my father’s youngest brother) and about how things were in each office. When it came to London, she paused. “I need you,” she said._  
  
         _“Obviously, or I wouldn’t be here,” I laughed._  
  
         _“Christina, my London office is in shambles. The local manager quit and there’s no one there qualified for the job…” she looked at me with pleading eyes._  
  
         _“Oh no! Not me! You know I can’t go back there,” I begged._  
  
         _“But Chrissy, just think about it! You’ll finally be back where I know you love it. I know you’ve been debating on whether_ he _should know them or not and this is the perfect opportunity to do it!” she replied. “Plus, Shari and Jenny are already over there and you know they miss those kids.”_  
  
         _I slumped my shoulders defeated. “I just don’t think I can do this,” I said, tears in my eyes._  
  
         _“You’re the strongest person I know; of course you can.”_

  
_**********End of Flashback**********_   


  
        I quickly got up, looked at the clock that said 6:30 am and showered. I quickly slipped on my [favorite](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=72001729) leggings and tshirt, packed my favorite dress to change into during the flight, knowing I would get straight to business from the airport, and my favorite jewelry. Even after all this time, I kept the boy’s gifts from the Christmas I spent in England. I curled my hair and applied some dark, but flattering makeup that made my green/hazel eyes pop.  
  
        I threw my toiletries into my bag and gave Matthew some last minute instructions, before we all hopped into the car. My flight would leave in an hour, so when we got there, I had plenty of time to spend with my kids.  
  
        “Now remember where Tio keeps his recording of me?” I asked Aria. She nodded and smiled at me.  
  
        “Sing now, Momma,” her brother begged. I shook my head with happiness, smiling down at him.  
  
        “And what, dearest Levi William, would you like to hear?” I asked.  
  
        “Hmm…” he thought for a minute. “How about some old Little Big Town?” I loved my little boy! He was a country boy at heart with the manners to prove it. “Please?”  
  
              “As you wish,” I quoted from The Princess Bride. I began to sing “” and got about halfway through before I noticed other people starting to stop and watch as my little Southern Belle began to line dance to it. They truly are my children and Auntie Shari couldn’t be more proud. I also saw Matthew recording on his phone, no doubt to send it to Shari’s email. When I finished, the group that had gathered started applauding. “Now what do you say to the nice people here?” I prompted.  
  
        “Thank you,” Aria said sweetly. They all ‘aw’d’ and told me how sweet she was.  
  
        As they left, I picked her up and kissed cheek. “That’s my sweet Southern girl.”  
  
        “Hey! What about me??” Levi complained.  
  
        I put Aria down and knelt down to Levi. “My strong country boy,” I mused and kissed him too. He smiled broadly at me and hugged my neck.  
  
        “Flight 883  to Chicago, O’Hare is boarding in 10 minutes,” the  intercom announced.  
  
        I felt anguish at the thought of leaving my precious children again. “It’s okay Mommy,” Aria assured me. She was always the more mature one and most optimistic. “We’ll see you in a week!” she cheered.  
  
        “Yeah, Momma. We’re going to have lots of fun with Tio!” Levi exclaimed, high fiving Matthew’s hand.  
  
        I held back tears, staying strong in front of my kids. “Yes you will!” I replied joyfully. “Alright you two,” I said kneeling in front of both of them. “Kisses,” I pointed to each of my cheeks. “Fist bumps,” and held out my fists. “I love you two,” I said as they hugged simultaneously. ‘He _said that to me once before,’_ I thought to myself.  
  
        “We love you too Mommy!” they cried joyfully.  
  
        “To infinity,” Levi started.  
         
        “And beyond!” Aria squealed.  
  
        I squeezed them once more before walking through security. As I put my shoes back on another announcement came through the speakers.  
  
        “Flight 883 to Chicago, O’Hare is now boarding first class passengers.”  
  
        I walked up to the ticket scanner, scanned my ticket and boarded the plane.


	3. ~I'm Baaack~ ♡

** **

****

***Normal POV***  
  
        “Ladies and gentlemen, we will landed at Heathrow in about 30 minutes,” the pilot announced. He droned on and on about the weather being clear and sunny, but I wasn’t paying attention. I quickly got up, thankful no one was sitting with me, and grabbed my carry on. I headed to the bathroom to change in my [dress](http://www.polyvore.com/london_business_travel/set?id=71495581) for work and fix my makeup.  
  
        After about 15 minutes, I felt satisfied and went back to my seat, carefully buckling the seat belt so that I didn’t wrinkle anything. This was it; I was back in England for the first time in years. I got butterflies just think what this meant. I knew Jenny was anxious to tell Harry and I felt bad for asking her to keep it from him, but I needed time to think this through. Shari felt the same way I did about keeping things quiet until I was ready and situated. I knew I wanted _him_ to know the kids, but I wasn’t ready to actually face _him._  
  
        Gah! What is wrong with me? I’m going to have to say _his_ name at some point, but right now, it just wasn’t happening.  
The plane shifted after another 10 minutes, making its final approach. My heart rate sped up and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. ‘ _Breathe. Just breathe.’_ I repeated to myself internally.  
  
        As the plane touched down, I finally got a hold of myself. I walked confidently off the aircraft and right into Jenny’s grasp. “You’re here! You’re here!” she exclaimed, causing a few people to glare at us.  
  
        “Shh, you’re making a scene,” I laughed. We walked over to baggage claim where she took one bag while I grabbed the other and we wheeled them to her car. We quickly threw them in and headed to breakfast. Btw, it’s a 6 hour time jump from Missouri to England, so even though I only left about 9am back home, it was about 8:30am in London; my flight was overnight.  
  
        After breakfast, she took me straight to the office. When I walked in, everything seemed in order, but once I logged onto the server, my jaw dropped. Everything was messed up. From client folders to employee counts and hours. I had my work cut out for me.  
  
        I worked from about 10 am to 4pm, when Jenny came into my new office. “Hey, I’m leaving so let’s go and you can finish this tomorrow,” she suggested.  
  
        I rolled my eyes at her. “This will take me another three days to sort out,” I complained. “Avery wasn’t kidding when she said she needed me here.” Jenny laughed and we left to pile back into her car.  
  
        We pulled up to a [building](http://images5.propertywide.co.uk/properties/89/1551/2038359/2038359_1_5.jpg) I didn’t know, but also didn’t question. We were in North London and I hadn’t spent much time here before. I was about to tell her that this looked like a really nice building when she turned to me with a mischievous smile.  
  
        “Oh no, what did you do?” I asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
        “This is your new apartment,” she beamed. “I live just down the road and Shari lives in the same building. We’ll see each other all the time and be one big happy family!” she cheered.  
  
        “Not before I see it first,” I demanded. She simply nodded her head. I know she knows me better than I know myself, so I shouldn’t have been worried. She would have picked the perfect place for and my children.  
  
        A short, husky woman dressed nicely in a business suit greeted us at the ground floor. “Hello, my name is Matilda,” she said, holding her hand out.  
  
        “Christina and this is my sister Jenny,” I said politely, shaking her hand firmly.  
  
        “Let’s go in shall we?” she suggested and we entered the elevator. We ended up on the top floor, which was two stories. When she opened the door, your eyes were immediately drawn to the beautiful [staircase](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m705a616vz1r96pomo1_500.jpg) and checkered marble floors. She led us around the house, [which](http://www.instablogsimages.com/1/2012/03/03/divine_bedrooms_by_candice_olson_image_title_xdaar.jpg) [had](http://www.gharexpert.com/mid/71200872817.jpg) [four](http://themaisonette.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Kids-room-cute-pink-dotty-wallpaper-girls-bedroom-home-design.jpg) [bedrooms](http://picklemedia1.scrippsnetworks.com/pickle_media1/media/HGTV/na_migration/ef/Photo_Video_ef4ce5f6-dc76-44e7-bcbc-c5eca65eb2be_medium.jpg?0), a [play room](http://livinais.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/children-s-playroom-ideas-2012-latest-kids-fashion-2012.jpg), nice [kitchen](https://www.google.com/search?q=posh+foyer&hl=en&safe=active&client=firefox-a&hs=Fpl&tbo=d&rls=org.mozilla:en-US:official&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=FWsYUbXDOon29gS2u4HQAg&ved=0CAoQ_AUoAA&biw=1525&bih=667#hl=en&safe=active&client=firefox-a&hs=sAR&tbo=d&rls=org.mozilla:en-US%3Aofficial&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=kitchen+design&oq=kitch&gs_l=img.1.0.0l10.6419.7119.0.10150.5.4.0.1.1.0.98.349.4.4.0...0.0...1c.1.2.img.4vyjk-3iBbY&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_cp.r_qf.&fp=bcaa3ea199d58728&biw=1525&bih=667&imgrc=JUVvR0pw2DDZQM%3A%3BEiMujL332VNZCM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fhgtv.sndimg.com%252FHGTV%252F2011%252F12%252F02%252FHGTV_hdivd1310-kitchen-after-Crop_s4x3.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.hgtv.com%252Fkitchen-design-guide%252Fpackage%252Findex.html%3B1318%3B989) and [dining](https://www.google.com/search?q=posh+foyer&hl=en&safe=active&client=firefox-a&hs=Fpl&tbo=d&rls=org.mozilla:en-US:official&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=FWsYUbXDOon29gS2u4HQAg&ved=0CAoQ_AUoAA&biw=1525&bih=667#hl=en&safe=active&client=firefox-a&hs=iCR&tbo=d&rls=org.mozilla:en-US%3Aofficial&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=Formal+dining+room+design&oq=Formal+dining+room+design&gs_l=img.3..0j0i24l2.11257.16639.4.16850.10.10.0.0.0.0.144.752.8j2.10.0...0.0...1c.1.2.img.ZgRumNJwtvk&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_cp.r_qf.&fp=bcaa3ea199d58728&biw=1525&bih=667&imgrc=nqLXsY7YOQr_wM%3A%3B_3OZGNOyUBnkwM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fbestcontemporaryfurnitures.com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2012%252F12%252FFormal-dining-room-sets-6.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fbestcontemporaryfurnitures.com%252Fformal-dining-room-sets.html%3B2040%3B1602) area and huge [living](https://www.google.com/search?q=posh+foyer&hl=en&safe=active&client=firefox-a&hs=Fpl&tbo=d&rls=org.mozilla:en-US:official&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=FWsYUbXDOon29gS2u4HQAg&ved=0CAoQ_AUoAA&biw=1525&bih=667#hl=en&safe=active&client=firefox-a&hs=8sl&tbo=d&rls=org.mozilla:en-US%3Aofficial&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=large+living+room+design&oq=large+living+room+design&gs_l=img.3..0l2.7340.8272.10.8498.6.6.0.0.0.0.101.428.5j1.6.0...0.0...1c.1.2.img.EOgg7Jl-Bek&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_cp.r_qf.&fp=bcaa3ea199d58728&biw=1525&bih=667&imgrc=Un9dTgs6uzK-OM%3A%3BmXUAdrptt-2VgM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Ftop-interior-design.com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2012%252F02%252Finterior-design-for-big-living-room2.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Ftop-interior-design.com%252Finterior-design-for-big-living-room%252F%3B820%3B570) room. Not to mention, it was all furnished.  
  
        “How much?” I asked.  
  
        She smiled at me, pleased. “£1,250 per week.”  
  
        “Deal,” I smiled.  
  
        “Well, that was easy,” Jenny laughed.  
  
        “I’ll go run some paperwork and we can meet tomorrow to sign them,” Matilda offered.  
  
        “Perfect!” I squealed.  
  
        Matilda left, happy as a clam and Jenny turned to me. “One more thing,” she giggled.  
  
        “No more surprises!” I cried as Jenny and I got back into her car.  
  
        “Calm down, I’m just taking you to Shari’s,” she sighed.  
  
        “But what about –“  
  
        “Again, breathe dude! The boy’s are in Dublin right now. They won’t be home until Tuesday,” she said sadly. Good, that gave me 2 days with my girls! “You’re going to stay with her until your place is ready!”  
  
        As we exited the elevator, giggling at something Aria had said the other day, I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug. “YOU’RE HERE!!” Shari screamed.  
  
        “Not if you kill me first,” I gasped. She let me go and reached for the bag I was carrying as well as my carry-on.  
  
        “Let me show you to your room,” she said as she opened the door to her beautiful apartment. It was very homey and full of light. Pictures of her and Niall were everywhere; I had a strong desire to see him. She took me upstairs to their guest bedroom and left me to freshen up before we grab dinner.  
  
        As I walked downstairs, feeling refreshed I hear giggling coming from somewhere in the back. I followed the noise into the study and stopped dead in my tracks. “El?” I breathed. She paled as though she had seen a ghost. Tears brimmed in her eyes and I fought to keep mine back. “Oh my—El, I am so sorry!” I cried, letting the tears escape down my face.  
  
        She ran to me, throwing her arms around me and squeezing me hard. I didn’t mind because all I could think about what a mistake it was to cut this woman from my life five years ago. “Shh, it’s okay,” she cooed. She slightly pulled back, tears streaming from her eyes as well. “Just tell me everything.”  
  
        I sobbed as I recalled all of those horrible memories; the phone call, my Dad’s death, _him_ leaving me _,_ then my mother’s death shortly thereafter. I told her about Matthew and how we were now bff’s. She cried with me, gasping in horror in a few places.  
“What do you mean _he_ left you?” she asked, picking up on the fact that I just couldn’t hear _his_ name. “He said you left him that day. He threw himself into a bottle that day, almost drowning in it.”  
  
        “He said he didn’t want it,” I said referring to the baby, which turned into two. “So I told him that I would ‘take care’ of it.”  
  
        “There’s something you aren’t telling me,” she responded. After all these years, she can still read me like a book.  
  
        “El…I couldn’t do it,” I whispered.  
  
        “Do what exactly?” she asked cautiously. When I didn’t respond, her face lit up with realization. “You didn’t get an abortion??” I shook my head slowly, pride filling my every nerve. She squealed with joy. “So, what do I have; a niece or nephew??” She was practically jumping up and down, reminding me of Louis quite a bit.  
  
        “What if I told you…both?” Her eyes widen to size of golf balls.  
  
        “Twins?” she exhaled. I nodded at her.  
  
        “Oh my God…” I heard from behind me. I spun around to find Perrie in the doorway.  
  
        “Perrie..” I said, much like I did with Eleanor. The scene played similarly with both of them forgiving me, but only if they got to see pictures of Aria and Levi, which I obliged.  
  
        We gathered around Shari’s living room, sipping on wine and talking about the latest news with the boys. Right now they were finishing their 7th tour and would soon be working on their 8th album. Apparently Zayn and Perrie live just down the road in another complex that Eleanor and Louis live in. Not once did anyone say _his_ name, which I was more than grateful for. I was just happy to be back with girls and that they forgave me.  
  
        “So how are the boys?” I asked. Each gave me a run down on how their boy was doing, until it came to Shari.  
  
        She looked down at her hands, knowing what I was really asking. “Niall is going to have the hardest time forgiving you,” she whispered to me. She then told me how he had taken it the hardest; going out every night and getting plastered. He would cry in his sleep and was rude to everyone. He had pushed Shari away at first, because it was too painful for him to talk to her, knowing she and I were still friends. It hurt me deeply when everyone confirmed it.  
  
        Zayn apparently threw himself in his work, while Louis took it out at the gym, as did Harry. Each one did something positive with their anger, except my poor Nialler.  
  
        I told them stories of the kids and the latest date I had gone on. It wasn’t anything special and I didn’t plan on going out with him again, but it was still something to gossip about.  
  
        “So he flew you guys to St. Louis?” Jenny asked, impressed.  
  
        “Yeah, and he rented out the Forrest Park for us, but really, I was quite bored,” I said. “He kept trying to kiss me which is a major turn off for me. No kissing on the first date!” We all laughed, I didn’t actually feel that way when I was really interested in someone. Again, my mind flitted back to _him._  
  
        “Oops, we seem to be out of wine! Let me go grab that,” I said as I bounded into the kitchen, needing an escape before they could read my face. I heard her front door swing open and a familiar, lovely Irish accent filled the apartment.  
  
        “Baby, we’re back early!”


	4. ~The Truth~ ♡

****   


****

***Normal POV***  
  
        My heart stopped beating as I heard Shari rush over to him and El quickly joined me in the kitchen.  
  
        “Everything is going to be okay,” she whispered, seeing my panicked expression.  
  
        She grabbed the bottle of wine and started walk back in when Niall spoke up. “Who else is here?” he asked, making my heart drop. No one responded immediately.  
  
        “Umm…well El is in the kitchen getting more wine,” Jenny offered, just as Eleanor walked into the living room.  
  
        “But there’s an extra glass here,” he stated. “Who else is here?” he pushed. Shari was about to make something up, so I sighed and quietly slipped into the room; his back to me.  
  
        Niall was about to repeat himself when he noticed Shari looking over his shoulder. He spun around and his eyes widened as his face paled similarly to the way Eleanor’s did. “No…” he breathed. “It can’t be.”  
  
        “Niall...” I barely whispered. I didn’t think he could hear me until his faced hardened and turned crimson with anger.  
  
        “NO!” he screamed. “GET OUT!”  
  
        The tears once again brimmed over and spilled onto the floor. “Niall, I’m so—“  
  
        “What? Sorry? You think you could fix this with an apology?!” he cried. I silently noticed that the girls had left the room to give us our space, knowing he would never hurt me.  
  
        “No. I know that won’t work,” I acknowledged. “But it’s all I have to offer you.”  
  
        His face softened a little when he finally saw the tears, but he stuck to his resolve. “I don’t care what you have to say at this point,” he said, his voice lowering from the angry cries from before. “Liam isn’t the only one you left that day!” I winced at the sound of _his_ name, but he didn’t seem notice. “I thought we were best friends. I thought that no matter what happened that, you and me? We would always make it through. You helped me; you changed me, just by being you. You ripped that away from me! From all of us!”  
  
        “Niall, I didn’t walk out on you,” I promised. “I don’t know what explanation you’ve been given, but it’s not the truth.”  
  
        He narrowed his eyes at me. “What do you mean?” I walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the spot next to me for him to sit down on. He was about to sit down when the front door flew open again.  
  
        “Oi! Niall Horan, you give me my girlfriend back!” Louis screamed as he marched in. He quickly took in Niall standing by the open chair before turning to me. “No…” he breathed. Looks like these boys haven’t changed at all.  
  
        I looked down at my hands that were in my lap, afraid of his anger too. “Hey, LouLou,” I whispered. To my shock, he hurdled over the sofa, landing next to me and pulled me into a hug, laughing hysterically.  
  
        “I knew! I knew you’d come back to me!!” he cried.  
  
        “What’s all the noise about—no…” There’s Zayn everyone! I looked up at him with pleading eyes as Louis squeezed the oxygen out of my body. “What the f—“  
  
        “Where’s my beaut—oh my God,” Harry mumbled. A million memories came flooding back to me. The swings, dress shopping...my birthday.  
  
        “What’s everyone staring at?” I heard from the doorway. I froze immediately and my body went rigid. Louis felt me tense up and let me go. I couldn’t even turn around to look at _him_. I knew if I did, that my heart would shatter all over again.  
  
        “What did YOU DO?!” Niall shouted at _him._ He threw himself at _him_ and I heard Zayn and Harry hold him back.  
  
        “What is wrong with you?!” _he_ screamed at Niall.  
  
        “ _She_ didn’t leave _you_ , did she?! You did this!!” he yelled, trying to break his friend’s holds on him.  
  
        I heard footsteps come around the sofa and suddenly thawed. I looked up at Louis, begging him with my eyes to make it stop. He merely shook his head sadly. “You need this, love,” he murmured.  
  
        “Christina??” _he_ barely whispered. I had thought of this moment for so many years, trying to anticipate all the agony I would feel, but no…nothing could ever prepare me for the pain I felt when I unwillingly took my eyes from Louis to _his_ face. It was all too familiar. Looking into his beautiful brown eyes and thinking only of the two, four year olds of mine, with those same ones. “You-you’re really here?” he asked.  
  
        My panic turned to anger. “Of course I’m really fucking here! What the fuck? You think Niall’s ready to rip your head off because I’m a mirage?!”  
  
        Louis put a protective hand on my arm, as _he_ tried to take a step toward me, and shook his head. “Don’t come any closer, mate. I love you, but I will not hesitate to kick your ass if you take another step.”  
  
        “Lou, you don’t even know the whole story yet. Everyone sit down and I’ll enlighten you,” I said coldly while staring at Liam. Yeah, that’s right…I’m so pissed that I have no problem saying his name.  
  
        The boys all sat down; Niall finally calm enough to control his emotions. “Christina, please…don’t,” Liam begged.  
  
        “Please what? Don’t, what? Don’t tell them how _you_ left _me_? How one night you’re telling me how much you love us and that you’ll do anything to make us happy? Then the next morning telling me you don’t want me or the baby?!” I screamed as the boys gasped. The girls all filed back in and took seats by their boyfriends.  
  
        “I only did what I thought was best!” he yelled back. Again, Zayn restrained Niall from kicking Liam’s ass.  
  
        “Well, the jokes on you now, isn’t it?” I replied evenly.  
  
        “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked ominously.  
  
        “Well seeing as how all of your friends are pissed off at you and they know the truth, I’d say that’s a good start to it, but wait there’s more,” I teased. The boy’s all looked at me curiously, while the girls looked kind of proud. Shari and Jenny have been waiting for this for a long time.  
  
        I went to my purse and pulled out a few pictures. I first showed them to Louis since he was closest. He gasped and got tears in his eyes as he flipped through them. Niall, getting impatient, ripped them from his hands. He too, gasped as he looked from one to another and looked over at me, joy finally filling his features for the first time since I saw him 15 minutes ago. “Wow,” he murmured to me and I nodded my head in reply.  Zayn then took them from Niall and nearly dropped them. I simply nodded at him as he handed them to Harry.  
  
        Harry looked confused for half a second before realization flitted across his face. “Babe, these are the pictures you have in your office!” he exclaimed.  
  
        “I didn’t know you had pictures of them in there,” I said, confused.  
  
        “What?! I love my little darlings!” she cried happily.  
  
        Harry stood up and walked the pictures over to Liam. I instantly became nervous and my body went cold. What if he denied them? What if he got pissed and never wanted to see them? I realized in that split second that I wanted him to know them and be a part of their lives.  
  
        Liam stood there, staring at me the whole time with suspicion on his face. Harry handed him the set of pictures, but he didn’t look immediately. He just stared at me, so I smiled encouragingly. He finally tore his gaze from mine. His eyes widened and filled with tears. I knew what he was seeing. His hair, his eyes…his children.  
  
        He looked back up at me, eyes wide with a million questions. “That’s Aria Jane and Levi William,” I replied softly, even though he never asked anything.  
  
        “William?” Louis questioned.  
  
        “Don’t tell you’ve changed your mind about him being named after you!” I laughed. He shot off the couch and engulfed me into another soul squeezing hug. “LouLou. Can’t. Breathe!” He chuckled as he let me go.  
  
        I turned back to Liam and continued. “They were born September 22nd at 6:51 am and then at 6:54am. Levi, of course was first,” I laughed, knowing that my little boy always had to come in first. “Levi:  5lbs 11 oz. Aria: 5lbs 5oz.”  
  
        “Wha—why—why wouldn’t you tell me?!” he screamed. This time it wasn’t Niall who almost got to him, it was Zayn as Niall held him back.  
  
        “Do the words _‘I just don’t want this anymore,’_ ring the bell?” I asked incredulously. “Or how about _‘my career can’t take this;_ I _can’t take this.’”_ His cheeks puffed up in anger and was about to spew some awful words at me, so I just cut him off. “I needed you Liam! Everything the fans were saying to me was only confirmed by you. You promised to protect me; protect _us_ , but you didn’t. You let it rule your life and it cost me my family!” I cried.  
  
        I suddenly lost control over my emotions. I began to sob violently when I felt two strong arms embrace me, followed by 3 more pairs. I noticed the ones I missed more than anything, weren’t there. The girls had formed a protective barrier between me and the boys, and Liam. My sobs eased and the boys all released me, only to hug me individually.  
  
        “So,” Niall started, gently wiping a few stray tears away, “when do we get to meet these adorable children of yours?”  
  
        “Yeah,” Zayn spoke up, “I want to meet my niece and nephew!” Harry and Louis both nodded in agreement.  
  
        I looked over at Liam, who had tear stains under his puffy, red eyes. “Not until he does,” I whispered. With that I left the room and never looked back.                                                                                                  


	5. ~Chaos~ ♡

****   


****

***Liam’s POV***  
  
        What just happened? One minute the lads and I are laughing about something Louis had said walking into Niall’s flat and the next everyone is yelling at me. I couldn’t really hear them though. All I saw was _her_. There she was, 5 years later, just sitting on Niall and Jenny’s sofa, looking as beautiful as ever. She was thinner, more fit and her hair was much darker. The yellow dress she wore not only showed off her natural tan, but her long, toned legs as well.  
  
        The boys all sat down; Niall finally calm enough to control his emotions. “Christina, please…don’t,” I begged her.  She merely smirked at me before continuing.  
  
        “Please what? Don’t, what? Don’t tell them how you left me? How one night you’re telling me how much you love us and that you’ll do anything to make us happy? Then the next morning telling me you don’t want me or the baby?!” she screamed as mates gasped. I was vaguely aware of the girls finally joining us since we got here.  
  
        “I only did what I thought was best!” I yelled back. Again, Zayn restrained Niall from doing something he’d regret.  
  
        “Well, the jokes on you now, isn’t it?” she replied evenly, but I could see the glint in her eye.  
  
        “What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked, confusion and suspicion clear on my face.  
  
        “Well seeing as how all of your friends are pissed off at you and they know the truth, I’d say that’s a good start to it, but wait there’s more,” she teased. My eyes were locked on her, knowing what was coming. How could she do this? It wasn’t supposed to be this way!  
  
        She walked over to her purse, I assumed, and took out a couple of what looked to be photographs. Everyone passed them around and each of the guys was surprised by what was on them. I was prepared to deny it all; that she was lying. Harry stood up and handed me the most precious pictures I had ever scene.  
  
        One was of a little girl with lite brown, curly hair like Jenny and big, chocolate brown eyes. I couldn’t deny it; those were my eyes. She had Christina’s nose and lips, but my cheekbones and paler skin. She was absolutely beautiful. I could’ve stared at the photo all day, but knew there were more.  
  
        The next was a picture of two newborn babies. Wait!! Two?! Both with dark hair and dark skin, but one was definitely bigger. I couldn’t believe it…twins! She had twins!  
  
        I quickly shuffled to the next one and came face to face with an all too familiar mischievous grin. He has my hair exactly; curly and dark brown along with my eyes, just like his sister. His skin was a beautiful olive color, like his mother’s and he had her nose as well.  
  
        I looked up at her with a million questions, but couldn’t bring myself to speak. I knew if I did, the tears that were built up were spill over.  
  
        “That’s Aria Jane and Levi William,” she answered my unspoken question.  
  
        “William?” Louis questioned.  
  
        “Don’t tell you’ve changed your mind about him being named after you!” she laughed. He shot off the couch and engulfed her into big hug.  
         
        “LouLou. Can’t. Breathe!” He chuckled happily and let her go.  
  
        She turned back to me, catching her breath and continued. “They were born September 22 nd at 6:51 am and then at 6:54am. Levi, of course was first,” she laughed to herself, as if there was some private joke we didn’t know about. “Levi:  5lbs 11 oz. Aria: 5lbs 5oz.”  
  
        “Wha—“ I couldn’t understand. “Why—why wouldn’t you tell me?!” I cried. This time it wasn’t Niall who almost got to me; it was Zayn as Niall held him back.  
  
        “Do the words _‘I just don’t want this anymore,’_ ring the bell?” she asked incredulously, with every right. “Or how about _‘my career can’t take this;_ I _can’t take this’”_ I couldn’t handle it anymore. It hurt so deeply as she recalled my words to her that day. How stupid I was for even letting her go, let alone telling I didn’t want her or the baby, well, babies. My cheeks puffed up in anger, but before I could respond, she continued. “I needed you Liam! Everything the fans were saying to me was only confirmed by you. You promised to protect me; protect _us_ , but you didn’t. You let it rule your life and it cost me my family!” she cried, breaking down in the process.  
  
        Louis was at her side immediately, holding and hugging her the way I was longing to. My arms ached to have her back in their embrace. The other lads followed suit, but as I tried to go to her, the girls formed a protective barrier between us.  
  
        “So,” Niall started, gently wiping a few stray tears away, “when do we get to meet these adorable children of yours?”  
  
        “Yeah,” Zayn spoke up, “I want to meet my niece and nephew!” Harry and Louis both nodded in agreement.  
  
        She looked over at me with red puffy eyes and gave me a small, sad smile. “Not until he does,” she whispered. With that she left the room and slammed the door.  
  
        To say chaos broke out would be an understatement. I called out to her and my feet tried to be pulled me forward, only to be pulled back by Harry as Niall’s fist went whizzing past my face. Zayn jumped to restrain him and Louis got between us.  
  
        “GET OUT LIAM! JUST GET OUT!” Niall screamed at me as Harry pulled me to the door.  
  
        “Come on, mate,” he whispered. “The last thing she needs is more of this tonight.” He was right, of course. She has been through enough on my account. I let him pull me out the front door and into the lift. He pushed the button to the ground floor before turning to me. “Why? Why did you do it?” he simply asked, pain and confusion on his face.  
  
        “I promised... _someone_ ,” I merely said.  
  
        “Who?” he pushed. “Who could you possibly have promise to break up with your pregnant girlfriend?!” He gave into his anger, finally. “I thought you loved her! Those children are supposed to have a father, but you pushed her away because you promised someone?! WHO?!”  
  
        I swallowed back tears as the response came flying out of my mouth. “…her mother.”


	6. ~Promise~ ♡

****   


****

***Liam’s POV***  
  
        Harry’s mouth fell open in shock. “Her—her mother?” he whispered.  
  
        I merely nodded and told him the story.

  
**********FLASHBACK**********

   
        _I was running late to pick Christina up for the airport and had turned to lock my front door when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I didn’t recognize the number, but saw that it was American. Odd._  
  
         _“Hello?” I answered cautiously._  
  
         _“Liam, you’re making a terrible mistake. Not only for you, but her!” her mother replied._  
  
         _“We’ll  be there as soon as we can, I promise,” I said. “I’m on my way to pick her up and we’ll be flying in just over 30 minutes.”_  
  
         _“Liam, LISTEN TO ME!” her mother screamed. “You can’t have this baby.”_  
  
         _Wait...what?! This was her grandchild she's talking about. How could she tell me this? “I don’t understand,” I confessed._  
  
         _“Liam, I’m dying,” she simply stated._  
  
         _“Wha—“ I couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone sentence._  
  
         _“Christina needs to come home and stay home. You can’t provide for her,” she continued._  
  
         _“Yes, I can. I can—“ I tried to argue, but she cut me off._  
  
         _“Yeah, you have the money, dear, but think about what you have to do to earn all that,” she reminded me. “You’re already busy as it is. You haven’t been there for the past 5 weeks and you won’t even be there for the birth. You’ll miss most of this child’s life by being on road.”_  
  
        _I was in complete shock at this point. She’s right; I won’t be around for the entire pregnancy. What am I supposed to do when the baby grows up? I’ll always be gone, and she’ll raise it all by herself. She deserves more than this. More than me._  
 _  
        “Liam, you have to leave her,” she said._  
 _  
        “I can’t…I’m not—“ _  
_  
        “Yes you are. You can do this. You have to put her best interests first,” she affirmed. “Tell her you don’t want this anymore. Tell her she needs to go home…without you.”_  
 _  
        “But this will break her heart,” I whispered. “I can’t. I love her.”_  
 _  
        “If you truly love her, hurt her. We both know she’s too stubborn to leave on her own,” she laughed humorlessly. “You’re going to have to be the strong one here. I’m not going to be around much longer. The doctors think a couple of days. She can’t handle being pregnant and the death of both her parents, Liam.”_  
 _  
        “I can’t believe this,” I cried._  
  
        “Promise me, Liam. Promise me you’ll do what is best for my little girl.”  
        

        **********END OF FLASHBACK**********

   
          
        Harry sat there, looking at me wide eyed. We had walked to a park just across the street and sat down on a bench as I recalled the story. “You have to tell her, mate,” he breathed. “She has to know it was her mother’s dying wish, not yours.”  
          
        “Maybe one day, but for now, I think she needs her space,” I mumbled. He nodded his head in agreement.  
          
        “I’ll find out what I can from Jenny,” he vowed. “But, Liam? What about…your children?” My heart sank at the mention of them. Twins! I’m the father of two beautiful 4 yr olds. I can’t believe it.  
          
        A large, proud smile spread across my face. “I can’t wait to meet them,” I said.  
          
        “You need to work things out with Christina first though,” he advised.  “There can’t be any sort of tension between you two.” He right, of course. What is with everyone being correct except me?? This is all in reverse.

          
        “I’ll try,” I promised. “I’ll try.”

  
***Normal POV***  
          
        Once I heard the front door close and everyone stop yelling, I instantly relaxed knowing Liam was gone. I went to one my bags and grabbed some shorts and a loose shirt for bed. I took of my jewelry, braided my hair just the way I like and took off my makeup. *********************  
          
        I heard the front door open and close as others were saying their goodbyes and I slowly crept out of the room and to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I turned to go back to my room, I ran smack right into Niall. He looked down at me, startled at first, but then melted as tears formed in his eyes.  
          
        “Come here,” I cooed as I pulled him into a warm, familiar hug. I hated to see him like this. He, most of all, didn’t deserve this.  
          
        “Can we talk?” he asked, sniffling. I simply nodded as he grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. Aw, yes. The kitchen; we’ve had some of our best conversations in kitchens.  
          
        “Niall, I’m so sorry!” I cried. He wiped at tear away from my face as I wiped one from his.  
          
        “I understand why you left,” he replied. “I swear I’ll kill him for doing that you.”  
          
        “Calm down, dear. I would be very upset if my children never got to meet their daddy,” I convinced him.  
          
        “You’re right,” he smiled, but quickly faded. “What I don’t understand is why you left us? I cried myself to sleep for weeks. I ended up in a bottle every night because I couldn’t handle the emotions. You were my best friend and you changed your number, your email…even got rid of your Twitter. I had nothing to hold on to from you.”  
          
        “Niall, please believe me when I say I thought I was doing the right thing,” I begged. “Not only was I hurt by Liam, but I hurt myself too. I let the hate get to me, badly and when Liam confirmed it, I just lost it. I couldn’t stand the thought of anyone who was close to him. It was selfish at first, but it grew into protection. If Aria and Levi were to be exposed, I wouldn’t know what to do. They are the real victims in this and they’re only four.”  
          
        “I’ve missed you so much, Lucky,” he murmured, fresh tears spilling from his eyes.  
          
        “I’ve missed you, too Nialler,” I cried, letting my own tears fall down as he pulled me into another loving, familiar hug.  
          
        “I do have one last question,” he said, pulling back to see my face. I merely nodded for him to continue. “Was that the bracelet I gave you for Christmas I saw you wearing?” he smirked, wiping my tears again.  
          
        “Oh, Niall,” I laughed rolling my eyes. “You haven’t changed a bit!”


	7. ~They're Here!~ ♡

****   


****

***Normal POV***  
          
        Well, it’s been a solid three days since that night. I have since moved into my new place and met with each boy, with the exception of Liam, to have the same conversation with them that I had with Niall. Each forgave me immediately, but threatens to hunt me down if I ever tried to do it again.  
          
        My friendships with the girls picked up right where they left off. In fact, I just had dinner with Perrie and Eleanor last night. Gah! I missed Nandos!! I even got in touch with Addison for lunch yesterday. We hadn’t lost contact like I did with everyone else. I got to Skype with Grace and Adler at least once a week and have a date planned to go over there for dinner later this week.  
          
        Right now, I am currently in my office, working on some new software that Avery wants me to check out. It’s really simple, but innovative and fun to use. I quickly scrawl down a few notes and check the time. 10:45am already? Crap! I’m picking Matthew and the kids up at 11:30 from the airport!! I quickly grab my purse and keys, after logging out and ran out to the busy streets of London. I hailed myself a cab, told him where to go and we were off!  
          
        I stretched to stand on the tip of my toes as Eleanor rolled her eyes at me. She had met me here so she could meet Levi and Aria herself. Although I wanted to wait until Liam had met them first, I couldn’t deny Eleanor. She was the only person there for me during those weeks the boys were gone and I found I was pregnant. She more than earned the right to meet them.  
          
        “Calm down, there flight only landed 30 seconds ago,” she laughed. I couldn’t help it though! The thought of my babies flying made me nervous. Even though I knew they were with their Tio, I still had butterflies in the stomach and worried all morning.  
          
        I finally let myself relax when I heard it. “MOMMY! MOMMY!” My eyes met their beautiful, sweet brown ones and I fell to my knees, holding my arms out wide for them. They flung themselves into my embrace and I hugged them tightly. I didn’t realize just how much I missed having them with me.  
          
        “Mommy,” Levi said, “don’t cry. Please!” Just like his father, honestly; he hated to see me cry. It was rare when I let tears fall from my eyes around them, because I always wanted to remain strong, but Levi had caught me a couple of times, lying in my bed and crying from a sad movie.  
          
        “Why are you crying, Momma?” Aria asked me with a sad expression.  
          
        “These are happy tears, mis amores,” I squealed. “Mommies get them when they haven’t seen their wonderful children come back to them.” I hugged them both again and heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and saw Matthew smiling down at us. I threw myself into his friendly arms and thanked him for the millionth time.  
          
        “No problem, Squirt,” he laughed. “Just stop teaching them gibberish.” He always made fun of me when I would speak Spanish, calling it gibberish. So naturally when I started speaking it to the kids, he laughed and told them the same thing.  
          
        I felt someone tugging on my [skirt](http://www.polyvore.com/office_hours/set?id=71560740) and looked down. “Momma,” Aria whispered, looking at Eleanor, who was watching this while scene play out in front of her. “Who is that?” She was half hiding behind me after I turned to face El.  
          
        “That, my darling, is your Aunt Eleanor,” I said as I knelt back down to Aria’s height and smiled up at Eleanor.  
          
        Levi didn’t miss a beat and ran up to her and hugged her legs. “Hi Auntie El!” She looked shocked at first, but soon melted under his touch and squatted down to hug him back.  
          
        “Hello, Levi,” she murmured into his hair, kissing the top of his head. Not to be outdone, Aria launched her little shy self and hugged Eleanor as well. She hugged them both, smiling proudly with a few stray tears, running down her cheeks.  
          
        Matthew leaned over as I stood up and whispered in my ear. “Good thing the kids already know about everyone they’re about to meet,” he winked. It’s true; I had spent the last week going over each and every person here in England. At first, they were confused, but soon became really excited to finally meet them. I guess Matthew has been going over it the whole plane ride over.  
          
        “Alright!” I cheered and clapped my hands, getting everyone’s attention. “Who is ready for lunch??”  
          
        After grabbing everyone’s luggage, we went into a local café and ordered a little bit of food for the kids. We then booked it to our new home and unloaded. Each kid ran around the house, just exploring and reported on everything they found.  
          
        “Momma! Momma!” Aria called from her bedroom. I peeked in to find her setting up a little tea party with stuffed animals. “Momma, look at my room! It’s pretty!” she exclaimed. It was mostly pink, with white, shimmery polka dots on one wall and white with rainbow colored polka dots on the others. She had a pale pink bedspread to match her pale pink curtains, but every other detail was white.  
          
        Levi’s room was right across the hall and had a cowboy themed. It had a fake bull’s skull on the way, a large stuffed pony in corner and bandanas hanging off of every surface. Even though he still has yet to meet home, he is so much like his father. Aria may have Liam’s sense of responsibility, but Levi has his outgoing personality and love of Batman and Toy Story. I didn’t even show him those things! He saw another little boy at preschool wearing clothes with them on it.  They both have their father’s sense of resolve and range of facial expressions, but my stubborn nature and love of the South.  
          
        I found Eleanor in Levi’s room, playing a damsel in distress laying on some train tracks, while he played the valiant hero and rescued her.  
          
        That evening, when Eleanor left after dinner, I decided it was movie night. “Alright, who’s turn is it to pick?” Both children raised their hands and I eyed them suspiciously. “Uh huh. Last time I checked, it was Tio’s turn,” I said, turning to face Matthew, who was strung out on the couch.  
          
        “Hmm…” he thought, tapping his chin the same way Adler used to do when he was thinking. “I think…Alladin!” he exclaimed causing Aria to jump up and down for joy, clapping her hands and squealing with delight. She sprinted over to him and cuddle into his chest. I sat down in a lounger, snuggling Levi. Oh, he’s a great snuggle buddy! I prefer him to his sister, who wiggles all the time.  
          
        Not even halfway through the movie, both kids were out cold. Matthew picked up Aria and took her into her room without waking her up. I tried to do the same with Levi, but the second I moved my arms in the slightest, his eyes tore open and looked right at me. I smiled down at my darling boy and stroked his curly hair. “Come on, baby. Let’s go to bed.” The only response I got was a large yawn as I scooped him up and carried him off.  
          
        As I slowly closed Levi’s bedroom door, I turned to see Matthew standing there with his arms crossed, looking at me expectantly. “What?” I whispered self-consciously.  
          
        He followed me downstairs to the kitchen before answering. “I think you should go talk to Liam,” he said bluntly. I merely looked at him in shock and dismay. “Oh, come on! It’s been days since you dropped the bomb on him. He has to be going crazy; I know I would! I’ll watch the kids, you go,” he said practically booting me out of the door.  
          
        I grabbed my keys, phone and my purse as I headed out. “Fine, you’re right. But just be sure to call me if something happens,” I reminded. He simply rolled his eyes and shut the door in my face.  
  
        Well…here goes nothing.


	8. ~Blonde~ ♡

  


*Normal POV*  
  
        Shari had told me that Liam lives in the same complex as she and Niall, on the floor above them. So I walked, since it was only just down the road and took the elevator up to the 4th floor. I came face to face with a door marked ‘8’ and knocked. I waited for a few minutes before he answered the door in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. Damn! He’s been working out as well!  
         
         “Umm…hi,” he said, confusion written on his face as his eyebrows smooshed against his eyes, which squinted in concentration. I giggled out loud and I saw his expression change and melt into something I hadn’t seen in a long time.  
           
       “Sorry, it’s just that Levi gets that same look on his face when he’s confused,” I explained.  
         
         “No, it’s fine. What can I do for you?” he asked, his face turning almost sad at the sound of his son’s name. I was vaguely aware that he wasn’t exactly letting me in, which he normally would’ve done the second he saw me. Something was wrong, but I ignored against my better judgment.  
           
       “Oh, well…I think we need to talk,” I stated. He nodded and stepped away, allowing me to enter his home. It was beautiful, but shaped just like Shari and Niall’s. It didn’t have an upstairs; it was just very large and very open. As I followed him by the living room and into the kitchen, I saw the same old, familiar furniture from his previous apartment. “Those look familiar,” I pointed out.  
         
         “Yeah. I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of them. Too many happy memories there,” he smirked. He led me over to the counter, where I took a seat on a bar stool while he took out two wine glasses. “Care for a drink?” he asked politely.  
           
       “Only if you have red,” I teased. He pulled out a bottle of 1945 Chateau Mouton-Rothschild Jeroboam, a very VERY expensive bottle. “Liam! Don’t waste that on me!” I exclaimed.  
         
         He merely shrugged his shoulders. “Who else am I supposed to drink it with?” he said as he poured us each a glass.  
           
       “I’m just saying…that bottle is more than $100,000 in US dollars,” I explained. “I just feel bad for blowing it all on me.”  
         
         He got the most serious look on his face that he usually saved for when Louis or Niall were acting up in public. “It would never be a waste with you,” he said bluntly. I blushed and looked down. Dammit! Why does he still have that effect on me?!  
           
       We caught each other up on family as we purposely avoided the obvious topic we needed to discuss. I learned that Ruth and Nicola both have children of their own and Liam loves being an uncle. His parents still live in the same house in Wolverhampton and visit him at least once a month. He learned about my mother’s death shortly after my arrival home and that my eldest sister graduated with her master’s degree while my brother moved back to St. Louis with his family and had another baby.  
         
         After a full glass and a half of wine, I was feeling the effects. We were laughing about how his nephew had stuck a lego up his nose and had to go to the ER to get it taken out. “Oh man, I remember when Levi tried to do that. I about had a heart attack!” I laughed, clutching my sides.  I glanced over at him to see him watching me.  
           
       “You haven’t changed at all,” he said. “I’ve missed you.” I stood up, unable to have this part of the conversation just yet. I tried walking over to the balcony and it was like déjà vu. I seemed to trip over my own feet and would’ve fallen, had he not caught me. “Are you okay?” he asked with a slight smirk, obviously recalling the same memory I did of when he first showed me his flat.  
         
         I looked back into those endless brown eyes and spoke the truth. “No, not for a while now,” I whispered as he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. Bombs went off in the background as my lips buzz with that electrical current that I used to feel all those years ago. It would’ve been perfect had we not been interrupted. We jumped apart when we heard a key in the front door’s lock.  
           
       “Li, I’m home!” someone called out as the front door opened. I looked at him quizzically and tall, blonde woman walked in carrying some take out. She was gorgeous, with a slender build and bright blue eyes. “Oh, I didn’t realize—“  
         
         I didn’t even let her finish her sentence as I grabbed my things and raced to the door. I don’t even know why I was upset. My relationship and therefore my feelings for him were all in the past. He could date anyone he chooses and it’s none of my business.  
  
        I heard my name being called out, but didn’t turn around as I skipped the elevator and hit the stairs. I raced out onto the third floor and pounded on Shari’s door, knowing I could very well run home the way I wanted to in these heels. She answered almost immediately as pulled me to her once she saw me. Apparently I was crying, because she murmured that everything would be okay and to stop crying.  
  
        I felt myself being past from her arms to a pair of comforting strong ones. I breathed in his sent of Armani and cried harder. “What happened, love? “ Niall asked me. He set us down on the sofa and rubbed my back gently, silently willing me to speak. I buried my face in his chest and just let it all out.  
  
        “I went over to Liam’s to talk things out. They were going really well, mainly because we avoided the topic of him breaking my heart. We were just sitting in his kitchen, catching up when someone blonde walked in like she lives there. I didn’t wait for him to introduce me to his girlfriend. I ran as fast as I could to y’all!” I cried. Niall hugged me tighter and I felt him turn his head to look at Shari.  
  
        “Come on, sugar,” she drawled. “Let’s put you to bed.” I couldn’t move though. I was frozen with grief.  
  
        “I don’t even know why it’s such a big deal to me! I left all of that behind when I decided to leave,” I explained. “He’s obviously moved on, just like I did, but seeing her…it killed me.”  
  
        Niall gently picked me up as I hooked my arms around his neck, and carried me to the same guest bedroom I stayed in before. He laid me down on the bed as Shari came in with some clothes for me to change into. I waited for them to leave and quickly changed into the [pajamas](http://www.polyvore.com/bedtime/set?id=70612483) I knew all too well; Shari always kept a pair at her place for me for when I would stay over unannounced.   
  
        I started to open the door, but heard them whispering on the other side as they wait for me. “She needs to know, Shari,” Niall stated.  
  
        “You know I agree, but I think he should be the one to tell her,” she whispered back.  
  
        “I can see it though. He still loves her,” he retorted.  
  
        “And she still obviously loves him, but baby, we can’t force them to see it.”   
  
        I chose then to open the door and stop this conversation. In no way did I still love Liam. I could forgive him, if I had an explanation, but I don’t think I could ever trust him enough to fall again.  
  
        “Niall,” I sniffled, “could you sing me to sleep, please?”  
  
        He chuckled a little. “Just like Grace?”  
  
        This time I laughed, causing them both to smile seeing my mood lightened. “Yes, just like you did with Gracie.”  
  
        He followed me into the room and shut the door as I crawled under the covers. He moved onto the other side of the bed with me, and wrapped his arms around my waist protectively. He pulled me to him so that my back was resting against his chest and my head was on a pillow. He laid his head in the crook of my neck and began to whisper to me. If anyone had walked in on us, it would look romantic, but we both knew this was something he did out of love for his sister.   
  
        “He still loves you, you know?” he murmured.  
  
        “Tell that to the blonde that waltzed in with a key to his apartment,” I said bluntly.  
  
        He chuckled lightly and I turned my head to him in confusion. He slightly sat up, peering down at me. “That wasn’t his girlfriend,” he simply stated.  
  
        “Oh great. Awesome. He has a fuck buddy,” I mumbled under my breath. No way was I letting my children near _that_.  
  
        “Whoa, wha—no! She’s not—gross!” he laughed. “That was his cousin. She’s been living with him for years. Actually, since you left.”  
  
        “Wait, why?!” I was so confused.   
  
        “Because he lost it. He went into a serious depression, kind of like I did. When he came back that day, he was already halfway through a bottle of vodka,” he explained. I vaguely remembered Shari yelling at me that day about how Liam was drinking and everyone else was worried sick. “She’s the only one he would listen to back then.”  
  
        “Niall,” I whispered, “I am so sorry about that day…”   
  
        “Shh,” he soothed as he lay back down and cuddled me closer. “It’s all forgiven and forgotten. I love you, Lucky.”  
  
        I smiled in the darkness to myself. “I love you, too Nialler.” With that, he began to hum in my ear a song I recognized from their second album: “Over Again.”


	9. ~Anyone, But Him~ ♡

****   


****

***Liam’s POV***  
  
        We sat in my kitchen, laughing and catching up. Gah! She was just as beautiful as the first day I met her in the airport back in New York. Her smile, her eyes, the way she leans forward when she laughs…I missed it all. Even though she was now 30, she looked just as gorgeous as she did at 25. I felt myself falling all over again, just as fast as before.  
  
        “You haven’t changed at all,” I laughed as she glanced at me. “I’ve missed you.” It came out before I even knew what was happening. She stood up quickly and turned to walk away, but I just couldn’t let her. I went after her and I saw an old memory play out before my eyes. She, once again, seemed to trip over absolutely nothing and would’ve fallen had I not been right behind her. I caught her immediately and held her in my arms as I gazed at her memorizing green/hazel eyes that I fell for the first time I met her. “Are you okay?” I smirked at the memory. This time, I wasn’t going to miss my chance.  
  
        As I leaned my head down toward she whispered to me. “No, not for a while now,” she answered and I crashed my lips to hers. It was like she had never left; like we kissed only just yesterday. I felt the familiar jolt of electricity and an entire zoo erupt inside me. I finally felt whole again, only to have it ripped away when we heard keys jingling in the front door.  
  
        “Li, I’m home!” my cousin, Nancy called. Christina looked at me in confusion, but what about I’m not real sure. “Oh, I didn’t realize—“ She never got to finish her sentence as Christina grabbed her things and bolted out the door. I felt the shattering pain in my chest that I always felt when she left me. “Was that—was that _her?”_ Nancy asked.  
  
        Yeah, Nancy knew all about Christina. In fact, she knew the whole truth…well except that I have children now. I still can’t get used to it. She is one of the few people who do know the truth about the day I broke Christina’s heart. I stared at the door after her now.  
  
        “Liam! Go after her!!” Nancy screamed at me, pulling me back to the present. I shook of the memories and ran out the door, grabbing a jacket on my way out. I could smell her perfume lingering in the air, but didn’t know which way she went. I took the stairs because they were faster than the lift and I thought she wouldn’t wait for it to get here. There it was again in the stairwell; her perfume. I quickly decided to text Jenny.

        
 _“I need Christina’s address. Please! –Liam”_

“May I ask why? –Jen”

“It’s a long story, but she just ran from my flat and I need to explain something to her. Please. –Liam”

“Alright, but if she asks…it wasn’t me! –Jen”  


  
        She text me her address and I took off running once again. The directions from Google, led me to a pretty nice place just a few blocks off. I quickly entered the building and hit her floor number in the lift. _‘Please don’t let it be too late. Please allow me to explain!’_ I thought as the lift took what seemed like hours to get to her floor.  
  
        I found her home immediately and took in a deep, calming breath. Once I had control over my emotions, I knocked on the door. My heart was pounding in my chest from my nerves and the running. I had to calm down. She would never listen if I didn’t calm down first.  
  
        I was about to knock again when the door finally opened, but instead of seeing Christina, a man stood there and stared back at me confused. “Liam?” he asked. “What are you doing here?” He was obviously American, but something else seemed so familiar to me. I was just about to ask how I knew him when he stuck his hand out to me. “Oh, I’m sorry! We haven’t met yet, but I’m Matt,” he clarified.  
  
         _‘No…’_ I thought as a memory hit me like it was only yesterday.

  
**********FLASHBACK**********

         
         _We were all sitting over at Louis’ flat a few days after_ she _left. The lads were upset that they couldn’t get a hold of her and that I was half in the bottle by Noon. They had never seen my like this and weren’t quite sure what to do other than keep an eye on me at all times. They were talking about something I couldn’t concentrate on when Niall gasped looking down at his phone._  
  
         _“Niall, what’s wrong?” Zayn asked._  
  
         _“What is it? Is it Christina?” Louis asked. It stung to hear_ her _name, but it drew me out the haze I was in. I listened intently as they continued._  
  
         _“Kind of,” Niall confessed, looking straight at me. ”Her mother died.”_  
  
         _I was out of the door before I even knew what was going on. My feet just took me up and out of there and straight to my flat. I was vaguely aware of my mates as they called after me, but I ignored them and their many phone calls. I simply ran to my room, called me a taxi and packed a suitcase. I arrived at Heathrow, ignoring the paps and the fans, and ran to the ticket counter._  
  
         _“I need a ticket to Springfield, Missouri in America, please,” I told the woman behind the counter. I decided that flying on an American airline would help me further than a British one._  
  
         _“Okay, we have a flight leaving for JFK in 15 minutes. I’ll just need a credit card and an I.D. please,” she booked me the flight immediately and handed me the boarding passes. “Have a good flight, Mr. Payne,” she said with a wink. She recognized me then, but didn’t say a word. I would have to remember to find a way to thank this woman._  
  
         _The flight unfortunately had two connecting flights, but I didn’t care too much. I had more than plenty of time to call ahead to hire a driver, book a hotel room and find out where the funeral was being held. I just needed to get there. Once in Springfield, I hired a driver who took me to a hotel to let me rest before the funeral tomorrow._  
  
         _I fell into the plush bed, exhausted from the flight and the booze I consumed shortly before. I hadn’t closed my eyes for two minutes before I fell into a dreamless sleep._  
  
         _I was rudely awakened the next day by my alarm. I didn’t realize it had been ringing for 10 minutes by the time I turned it off. As I checked the time, I cursed under my breath and hit the shower. I changed quickly and ran downstairs to the lobby, where the driver was waiting for me as I had instructed the night before._  
  
         _I was going to be late by about 15 minutes anyway, so I decided to stop by a local flower shop and pick up a bouquet of her favorite flowers; peonies. When I arrived there, I quickly darted in and saw that everyone had formed a line to pay their respects and talk to the family. There_ she _was right in the middle, tears streaming down her face._  
  
         _I was about to walk straight to her but I froze where I was when I tall, slightly muscular man whispered something to her and clung to him. She grabbed his hand and he moved to stand beside her as she whispered something to him and kissed his cheek. She didn’t respond to anyone else as they hugged her or said encouraging words. She only seemed to react when he spoke to her._  
 _What is going on there? Has she moved on already? My heart sank at the realization that I no longer had a right to care; I gave that up as her mother’s dying wish. It just hurts to see someone else comforting her when that should be me. It hurts to be this close to her, loving her and letting her go._  
  
         _I turned around to leave and saw the priest as he was about to walk into the chapel. I quickly walked up to him and asked him a favor. “Excuse me, sir?”_  
  
         _“Yes, my son,” he smiled politely, recognizing that I wasn’t Catholic. “Can I help you with something?”_  
  
         _“I was wondering…do you see that girl there?” I asked, pointing to Christina. “These are for her. Could you make sure she gets them?” I requested, handing him the flowers._  
  
         _His smile faltered a little, but he accepted. “Who should I say they’re from, son?”_  
  
         _I thought about it for a minute. “Tell her they’re from someone who’s very, very sorry.”_  
  
         _And with that, I walked out._

  
**********END OF FLASHBACK**********

  
  
        “Hello? Liam?” I was brought back to reality by the man at the door.  
  
        “Ummm…is Christina here by chance?” I asked, unsure of myself. I could feel my blood boiling at the memory now. This was the man who hurt and raped the love of my life. He broke her! I could feel my hands turning into fists as I thought about the vile things he’s done to her; what he had turned her into before she met me.  
  
        “No…I thought she was with you,” he answered, looking nervous. “Look, I know she’s told you about me, and I know how badly you would love to kick my ass, but I have to tell you something,” he begged. I merely nodded for him to continue. “I was sick back then...” he continued, but I didn't listen.  
  
        My blood was boiling. What was he even doing here? And in her flat, answering her door?! Tell me this doesn’t mean what I think it does, please! I started to walk away, completely ignoring whatever he was in the middle of saying. If I stood there another minute, my anger would win out and he would end up in the hospital.  
  
        “Wait!” he called. I spun around, ready to throw a punch if he came near me. “Do you want me to tell her you stopped by? Leave her a message?”  
  
        “A message? Yeah, I have one,” and with that I punched him square in the jaw.


	10. ~Oh CRAP!~ ♡

****   


****

***Normal POV***  
   
        I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone buzzing for the 20th time. I groaned and rolled over, grabbing it off the nightstand.  
  
        “Hello?” I mumbled.  
  
        “Christina! Thank God, where are you?” Matthew’s frantic voice sounded over the phone.  
  
        “Long story. I’m at Shari’s,” I grumbled. The last thing I wanted to do is talk about last night. I heard him sigh in relief as I checked the time. “6am?! Really, Matthew?!”  
  
        “Umm…well…” he stalled. “I kind of need you to get home before the kids wake up.” Oh no, something is wrong. It’s in his tone and the way he phrased the sentence.  
  
        “I’m on my way,” I assured him as I hung up the phone. I quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes after straightening the bed. I walked out into the living room, hoping to sneak out and just call Shari later. Nope, no such luck. There, sitting on the sofa was not Shari or Niall, but Zayn. When did he get here?! And of all people to be awake…Zayn?!  
  
        “Niall called me last night after you fell asleep,” he said, answering my unspoken questions. He always did that for me in the past, so it didn’t weird me out that he did now. “He told me what happened with Liam.”  
  
        “Well…not everything,” I mumbled. “Zayn, could you walk me home, please?” He nodded in agreement and we set off toward my apartment, walking slowly. “He kissed me,” I bluntly stated and Zayn’s head whipped in my direction, but I couldn’t meet his eyes. He stared at me for a minute, as if trying to read my expression.  
  
        “You kissed him back,” he inferred and I merely nodded. “You still love him.” He said it like a statement, but I answered it as a question.  
          
        “I feel love for him, but I’m not in love with him anymore,” I whispered. “After everything…I can’t trust him. All I know is that my children need a father; they need their father.”  
          
        “Isn’t that why you’re dating Matthew?” he asked. 1)  The only people who knew Matthew was even here, were Eleanor, Shari and Jenny, but I’ve sworn them to secrecy. They’re the best secret keepers around, even though El hates keeping things from Louis. 2) Yes, I had told the boys about my past eventually, but they didn’t know I had forgiven him and made him apart my current life.  
          
        “How the hell do you know he’s even here??” I asked frantically.  
          
        “Ummm…well…crap,” he whispered.  
          
        “Out with it, Malik!” I nearly screamed. He looked at me nervously, which should’ve been my first clue. My second should’ve been the way his fists balled up at his sides.  
          
        “Liam went looking for you there and found him…” he let the ending hang in there. Panic ran cold through my body as I took off sprinting the rest of the way home. I could faintly hear my name being called and a cold, burning feeling on the bottoms of my feet. When I got to my building, I took the steps, two at a time, instead of the elevator. I burst through the door to see Matthew walking into the living room with a large, swollen black and purple bruise on his jaw and an ice pack in his hand.  
          
        “Please, _please_ tell me he didn’t,” I begged him. He merely gave me sad nod and grabbed my arms to hold me back as I turned to run back out the door. I wanted to murder Liam for this. He has NO right!!  
          
        “Christina, calm down. It’s alright,” he tried to sooth, but all I heard was the angry heartbeat in chest. “Please, I deserve it.”  
          
        I spun around, bewildered. “What on earth did you do to him?!” I shouted.  
          
        “Shh…the kids are still sleeping,” he reminded me. I was vaguely aware that Zayn had finally caught up to me. “I deserve it for everything I ever did to you. He did it out of love.”  
          
        I scoffed at him and would’ve thrown out a few choices words I wanted to scream at Liam, but a soft sniffle and a tug on my shorts stopped me. I looked down to see Aria’s eyes wide as a tears ran down her cheek, and Levi grabbing my hand to calm me down.  
          
        “Tio, why is your cheek blue and purple like that?” Aria asked is a shaking, unsteady voice.  
          
        “Baby girl,” Matthew started as he knelt down to her level, “a really long time ago, I hurt Mommy really, _really_ badly. This is what happened when a man who loves your Mommy found out.”  
          
        Levi reached out to touch it, but pulled his hand back almost immediately. Aria leaned in and kissed Matthew’s jaw ever so lightly. “Did that make it better?” she asked innocently. He nodded at her and she gave him her best, million dollar smile.  
          
        “Mommy,” Levi said excitedly, looking behind him at the front door. I turned to see Zayn standing there in complete shock. “Mommy, its Uncle Zayn!”  
  
        Zayn’s expression went from shock to awe to love. “How does he know that?” he asked me.  
  
        Instead of answering Levi took off toward him with open arms. Zayn barely had enough time to fall to his knees and open his arms before Levi launched himself at him. “I’m so excited you’re here! Mommy told us you’d be our best friend!” Levi squealed. Zayn hugged him tightly and stared at me with tears in his eyes.  
  
        “Hey, buddy,” he finally said to my son. “I’ll always be your best friend. Always,” he vowed.  
  
        Levi took a step back, out of Zayn’s arms, to look at his younger sister. She was hiding behind me with her head peeking halfway out to watch the two embrace each other. “Mommy,” she whispered, “may I?” she asked.  
  
        “I think you’d better,” I teased with a smile. “He might think you don’t like him.” With that she sprinted to him and threw her arms around his neck as he hugged her and spun her around in the air.  
  
        “Uncle Zayn, are you staying for breakfast?” Levi asked when Zayn had put Aria down. Each child grabbed a hand and was leading him to the kitchen before he could respond. They sat down at the table and I poured everyone a bowl of cereal, which the kids ate greedily.  
  
        “Alright you two,” I said to my children. “Go upstairs, wash up and change. Maybe Uncle Zayn and I could take you to the park?” I offered, looking at Zayn for confirmation. He quickly agreed and they took off upstairs.  
  
        “Christina, maybe you should go take care of your feet,” Matthew mentioned. I looked down to see them bare and covered in black. I guess I ran the whole way without any shoes on and remembered I had dropped my things when I took off. Zayn saw my inner panic and immediately reassured me that he had picked it all up for me before following after me.  
  
        I quickly went to my bedroom, which was on the main floor, and grabbed some clothes. I then went into my bathroom, and showered. I didn’t take long, knowing that leaving Zayn in the same room as Matthew was NOT a good idea; especially when Liam had punched him and Zayn hated him just as much. I threw on my outfit and walked back to the kitchen. I stopped just before the doorway as I heard them talking.  
  
        “…no I understand why he did it. I deserve this and we all know it,” Matthew assured Zayn.  
  
        “Look, I’m not saying we’re friends, but I do know that she’s forgiven you and why. I respect her decision and won’t bother you two,” Zayn replied.  
  
        “Wait, you don’t think—oh no! No, no no…it’s not like that with us!” Matthew laughed. “She’s my best friend. I know we have a past, but I’m not into her like that, nor is she into me.”  
  
        “I can tell from the way you guys interact that you’re only friends, but Liam is convinced there’s more to it,” Zayn told him. “He’s pissed off that _you’re_ here for her, but he’s more upset at the thought of her moving on.”  
  
        “Well, he’s going to have to get over it,” I interrupted. They both turned to me with guilty expressions. I held up my hand to keep them from talking as Aria and Levi skipped into the kitchen, ready to hit the park.  
  
        I was about to gather my things when my phone buzzed. “Hey, Auntie Jenny,” I answered, winking at my children as their eyes lit up.  
  
        “Are they here?!” she squealed.  
  
        “Yes they are; got here yesterday. We were just about to hit the park with Uncle Zayn if you wanted to join us,” I offered.  
  
        “That sounds great, but I can’t. I actually really need you to come in to work,” she pleaded. She explained about the payroll crash and how I was the only one who knew what to do. I sighed heavily and agreed.  
  
        When I hung up the phone, Aria gave me a really sad face. “You have to go to work, don’t you?”  
  
        “Yes, baby, but the good news is that you get to spend all morning with your Uncle. Then he can bring you by the office and we’ll all go out to lunch,” I suggested. This brightened her face as she ran back to Zayn, grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door with Levi running to catch up behind them.  
  
        “So,” Matthew started, “are you going to tell me what happened last night?” I almost forgotten he was still in the room.  
  
        “…he kissed me.”


	11. ~Trapped~ ♡

****   


****

***Zayn’s POV***  
  
        I seriously do not like this man. I’m not sure how Christina could ever forgive him for the horrible things he’s done, but I’ll respect them for her and her children’s sake. Lucky thing Aria and Levi were asleep when Liam came over.  
          
        I was sitting at the park when Jenny pulled up, watching Aria chase Levi around the swings. “Babies!” she called out to them. They instantly ran to her, squealing for joy and a smile broke out on my face. They really were just like Liam; there’s no denying they’re his. Always really happy to see someone, making them feel loved and cared for immediately. Running around mischievously, but being responsible at the same time. Their smiles and eyes were all his, but their laughs were Christina’s, definitely.  
          
        As they skipped back over to the slide, Jenny sat down next to me. “Did she tell you what happened?” I asked, never taking my eyes off of the children.  
          
        “Oh yeah! That’s some major shit too,” she cringed. “There has to be a way to get them to work this out.” I nodded my head in agreement. “I think I have an idea, though,” she whispered.  
          
        My head snapped to face and while she stared after the kids. “Whatever it is, I’m in. For their sake,” I said, nodding my head and turning my eyes back to see Levi pushing Aria on a swing again.  
          
        She whipped out her phone and called Harry. “Hey baby, I need a favor.”  
 

* * *

 

  
 ***Lia** **m’s POV***  
  
        “Hey Harry, what’s up?” I answered my phone.  
  
        “You punched him?!” he screamed at me. I had to pull the phone away so I didn’t lose my hearing.  
  
        I sighed heavily, not wanting to talk about this. “Do you not remember what he did to her?!” I yelled back at him. This wasn’t like me; I never lost my temper like this.  
  
        “Mate, calm down,” he lulled. “She’s obviously forgiven him. Maybe you should respect that…?” he questioned.  
  
        “I-I think they’re-I think they’re dating,” I whispered defeated. His laughing response only upset me more. “You think this is funny?!” I yelled again.  
  
        “No…mate,” he tried to say through his amusement. “He was there for her when…” He left it hanging, but I knew what he was thinking.   _‘…when I wasn’t.’_  Well now I felt like a right foul git!  
  
        “I don’t know what to do anymore,” I confessed.  
  
        “Well, kissing her isn’t going to make her love you again,” he offered. Of course everyone already knows about it. “Niall told me this morning after Zayn walked her home from their flat.” So that’s where she ran to. I should’ve known since we live in the same building.  
  
        “I just need to talk to her,” I exhaled. “If she’s the person I know her to be, she’ll want to talk this through as well.”  
  
        “Already ahead of you mate,” he replied, and I could just hear the smile in his voice. He quickly told me of Jenny’s plan, which didn’t seem half bad, but I knew Christina wouldn’t appreciate. I have to try something though; I’m desperate. I have to show her how sorry I am for that day and how much I want to take it all back. So, I agreed to this plan and quickly ran out the door.  
  
 

* * *

 

  
 ***Normal POV***  
  
        Something felt off about today. Jenny was right of course, I did need to come in. This paperwork is seriously screwed up from the previous office manager and I had my work cut out for me. It didn’t take long, it’s just that it was tedious and took quite a bit of brain power.  
  
        I looked over at the clock; 11:30am. Good, Zayn would be here in about 30 minutes with my little darlings and I would soon be out of here! That’s when I heard my phone * _ping!_ *  from inside my purse.

  
         _“Hey, something came up and we had to hit the recording studio. Jenny took the kids and will meet you for lunch. Sorry, Peep! –Zayners”_  


  
        Awesome…now I have to call a cab. I quickly responded with a thank you and called the taxi company. About 5 minutes later, my phoned went off again. This time, Jenny was calling me.  
  
        “Hey Jen,” I smiled.  
  
        “Christina!” she sounded panicked. “You have to come over, now!”  
  
        “What’s wrong?! Is it the kids?!” I was freaking out and shouting.  
  
        “Just get here! Quick!!” she replied and hung up.  
  
        Going into “Mom Mode” as Matthew called it, I grabbed all of the things and sprinted out the door. Luckily the cab was there and I hopped in, shouting at him to step on it. We got there in record time and I tipped the man generously before he drove off. I raced inside, which is difficult to do in 4 inch heels and started scanning the room.  
  
        “Jenny!! Where are you?!” I called out. I didn’t even notice that Shari was in the kitchen with Louis or that Zayn was by my side instantly, dragging me toward their back bedroom.  
  
        “Don’t be mad,” he said as he opened the door and basically threw me in, closing it tightly behind him. I reflexively reached for the handle and couldn’t move it; he must’ve been holding it shut.  
  
        “Zayn Javaad Malik! You open this door RIGHT NOW!!” I screamed.  
  
        “It’s no use,” an all too familiar husky voice responded from somewhere behind me. I spun around and saw Liam sitting in the corner. “You’re sister can be pretty scary when she sets her mind to something,” he chuckled.  
  
        “What the hell is going on?!” I demanded, backing up and hitting the door with my back to get as far from him as possible. “Where are my children?!”  
  
        “It’s alright. Niall, Eleanor and Harry are with them at the park,” he said, putting his hands up in surrender. “Jenny said she didn’t want them to witness this when I asked her the same thing.”  
  
        “I don’t want be here…not with you,” I spat out. I could see the hurt in his eyes, but didn’t soften my resolve. He punched Matthew!! Zayn respects that I forgave him; why can’t Liam??  
  
        “I know you’re mad about last night,” he started, “and about what I did to your friend. Just hear my out, please?”  
  
        I sighed in defeat, knowing neither Jenny nor Zayn would open the door otherwise. I walked across the room to sit in the other chair facing him. This is how we worked out our problems before; by talking it all out and not running away. “I know she’s your cousin,” I started.  
  
        “I’m sorry for punching Matt,” he confessed with complete sincerity. That’s one thing loved about our relationship; there weren’t any lies, or so I thought. “Once I realized who he was, all I could think about is what he did to you and my rage took over. I had no right and I realize that now.”  
  
        “You’re right. You are _absolutely_ right. You have no right to feel any sort of protection over me anymore,” I stated bluntly. He winced at my words, but nodded his head in agreement. “Liam, why did you kiss me last night?” I whispered, looking at the ground and playing with my hands.  
  
        His slight chuckle made me look at him confused. “Don’t you see it? I’m still in love with you,” he barely said.  
  
        My eyes grew wide and anger took over once more. “ _You_ left _me_!! You broke up with me and made me go through my parent’s death all alone! You don’t do that to someone you love! You don’t tell the love of your life to ‘take care’ of her pregnancy…” I started to cry. He jumped up and knelt in front of me, tears streaming down his own face as he wiped my tears from my cheeks.  
  
        “Please,” he begged. “I didn’t have a choice.” My eyes snapped up and met his big brown ones as he wiped another tear away.  
  
        “You always have a choice,” I reminded him. He merely shook his head, begging me with his eyes to understand. “Tell me then,” I requested. He stood up and started pacing as if he was trying to make a decision. I stood up and walk over to him and stopped him by placing my hands on his cheeks. “Please.”  
  
        “Your-your mother asked me to,” he whispered. I dropped my hands in shock.


	12. ~The Talk~ ♡

***Normal POV***  
  
        “What?” I tried to say, but no noise came out. He walked back to my chair and sat me down as he resumed kneeling in front of me.  
  
        He looked my right in the eyes again and explained everything. “I was on my way to get you that morning. I was running late because I slept through my alarm. As I was locking my door, my phone rang from a number I didn’t recognize, so I answered. Your mother called me and told me she was dying. We talked about what’s best for you and that’s all I ever cared about. When we got off the phone, I realized I had to let you go. I didn’t want to, but I needed to…for you. You never would’ve let go if you knew the truth. I had to give you the chance at the life you deserve, where someone can love you, support you and you can have a real life with. Not someone who’s gone all the time. With my career, I never would’ve been able to give any of that,” he cried.  
  
        “Liam, all I ever wanted was you. You were all I needed,” I replied.  
  
        “You’re all I thought about; all I think about…every single day. I was scared. I was so scared because it was all happening so quickly. I was scared that you would leave me and never come back. I should’ve fought harder. I should’ve chased after you and told you the truth that morning, but I promised your mother that I would give the best chance possible at a normal, healthy life. I thought I was just being selfish by keeping you, so I let you go,” he breathed.  
  
        “5 years. You’ve had 5 years to tell me everything, but you didn’t,” I said. “I don’t think I can do this Liam. I know you want me to, but I just can’t…”  
  
        He looked me right in the eyes sternly. “What about Levi and Aria? I want to know them; I want them to know me. They need their father.”  
  
        “Liam, I _want_ you in their lives!” I smiled, relieved he felt this way. “I want you there to tuck them in at night and read them stories. I want you there for Levi’s first soccer game and Aria’s piano recitals. I want them to know you as much as you want to know them! But, I want you to want to know our children for them, not for me.”  
  
        “What about… _him_?” he asked. I looked at him confused, but soon realized who he meant.  
  
        “Matthew? Liam, he leaves tomorrow. He just came to deliver them and help me settle in,” I explained, grabbing his hand. His response was his 100% genuine, dazzling smile that showed the small dimple in his left cheek; my favorite smile!  
  
        I heard the door open and Jenny walked in. “Well, it’s about time she knew the truth!” she exclaimed. “Someone is very, _very_ sorry,” she said gesturing to Zayn, but I was busy trying to remember why that sounded so familiar.  
  
 

  
**********FLASHBACK**********

 

        _Fr. Mark came up to give his eulogy after everyone settled down in their pews. Instead of walking straight to the ambo, he veered off and walked right to me, handing me a beautiful bouquet of pale pink peonies. I vaguely remember smelling them and looking at him quizzically._  
  
         _“They’re from someone very_ , very _sorry,” he said, and began his eulogy._

**********END OF FLASHBACK**********

  
        I spun around to face Liam once again, face flushed from the memory. “You…” I breathed.  
  
        “What about him?” Jenny asked, but I never took my eyes off of him. He was the only one who ever got me flowers, let alone my favorite kind.  
  
        “You-you were at our parent’s funeral,” I whispered. A look of pure shock ran across his face as he realized I knew the truth. He merely nodded sadly, afraid I would be upset again I assumed. I heard Jenny gasp, but I ignored her. Instead yelling at him about not telling me or letting me see him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and let out a sob. He was slow to react, but eventually wrapped his arms around my torso and squeezed me back. “Why didn’t you tell me?” I whispered.  
  
        “Because I thought it was too late,” he replied. “Matthew was standing by you, holding your hand and comforting you. It was what you deserved; what I let you go for,” he said, pulling back to look me in the eyes.  
  
        “Thank you,” I murmured and hugged him tightly again.  
  
        “Mommy! Mommy!” I heard chorused down the hall. I quickly let go of Liam and wiped the tears from my eyes. I quickly turned toward the door and took a few steps from him, as our children came bounding through the door. Oh wow…I just said “our children!”  
  
        “Mis amores!” I squealed, kneeling down and opening my arms just in time to have them hop into my embrace. “I missed y’all!”  
  
        “Mommy, we had so much fun today!” Aria reported. “Uncle Zayn took us to the park and Auntie Jenny came too!”  
  
        “Yeah, and then we got lunch and spent the rest of the day Uncle Harry and Niall, and Aunt Auntie Eleanor!” Levi interrupted. “They got us nerf guns!” Oh boy, just like his daddy!  
  
        “I’m so glad you guy had fun with them,” I responded. “Did you thank them?” They both nodded their heads vigorously.  
  
        “Momma,” Aria said, tugging at my skirt at I stood up. “Momma, that’s _him_ ,” she whispered, staring at someone behind me. I turned to see Liam with tears in his eyes and a prideful look there too.  
  
        “Would you like to meet them?”  
  
  
 ***Liam’s POV***  
  
        I couldn’t speak. They came running in and pounced on Christina as though they hadn’t seen her in days. Their bond was so strong, and was I jealous honestly. She got to spend so much time with them. I didn’t hear anything that was said as I watched them talk about their day.  
  
        “Momma, that’s _him,_ ” Aria said to her with wide eyes as she looked at me. Wha-what? Does she know who I am? How??  
  
        Christina turned to see me and smiled. “Would you like to meet them?” I couldn’t form words. Levi with his chestnut brown hair and slightly dimpled smile. Aria with her sparkling brown eyes and paler skin. Anyone who looked at them would say they looked like me, but I could see Christina in them too. I saw the way they laughed with everything they have and when their eyes light up, just like hers do.  
  
        “Hi, I’m Levi,” a tiny voice said pulling back into reality. I looked down to see my son holding his hand out to me for me to shake. I took it and he shook firmly, well, for a four year old. “Are you really my daddy?”  
  
        I’ll admit, I was taken aback by his question. He was polite, but forward just like his mother had been when we first met. I looked to her for affirmation and she nodded enthusiastically at me. “Yes, I am,” I told him. He instantly wrapped his little arms around my legs and squeezed, trying to hug me. I knelt down to his level and embraced his tiny body.  
  
        When he let me go, I looked over to Aria, who was still hiding behind her mother. “Baby,” she said to the little girl, “it’s okay. You can go see him if you want,” she encouraged.  
  
        Aria slowly moved from around her mother’s legs and stood there unsure of herself. “Hello, Aria,” I said softly. She smiled at me, but made no attempt to move toward me. That is, until Levi went over to her, grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. She looked over to him and gave him a small nod before they both walked forward.  
  
        “Hi, Daddy,” she whispered. I smiled at her in complete awe of how much she sounded like Christina. She then flung herself into my arms and I picked her up instantly. She fit perfectly into my arms and I held her tightly to my chest. She let out a small giggle as I set her back down and saw Christina had tears in her eyes.  
  
        “Daddy, can we hang out with you today?” Levi asked me. “Please?”  
  
        Christina nodded to me and I look at him with a broad smile on my face.  “What do you want to do?” I asked.  
  
        He and his sister beamed up at me. “Zoo!!” they cheered.  
  
        Christina laughed loudly drawing my attention from them and making me smile. “Tell your Uncle Louis why, mi amor!” Only then did I realize that everyone was watching from the door way.  
  
        I looked at Louis who seemed a bit confused. “Why do you want to go to the Zoo, loves?” he asked.  
  
        “Penguins!!”


	13. ~Family~ ♡

***Normal POV***  
  
        Louis starting laughing immediately, remembering my love for penguins, as did everyone else. One laugh stood out to me above everyone else and I felt my stomach twist as I looked at him. Our eyes locked and it seemed like minutes, maybe hours passed by when really it was only a few seconds. In his eyes I could see all the love and pride he had for our children. I also saw all the sorrow he felt for not being there to witness them growing. I saw tears there as his thoughts passed through his eyes and into my mind. I simply nodded, telling him that it was okay. It broke my heart to see him in anguish, even after all these years and torment.  
          
        “Let’s go, Mommy,” Aria squealed as she took my hand and led everyone outside. I let her lead me happily. My children finally had their father. Although I knew it would take time for me to trust him, the kids already loved him deeply.  
          
        I was aware of someone whispering behind me, but couldn’t make out what they were saying as Aria and Levi were cheering in delight. “Well, we best be going then,” Zayn said aloud.  
          
        “You aren’t coming with us?” I asked, confused.  
          
        “Um…no,” Perrie replied unsure of herself. “I still have a little recording to do with the girls and then Zayn is taking me out.”  
          
        “Yeah, I have some modeling gig, so I’m taking Louis with me,” Eleanor piped in.  
          
        “Sure, we’d love—“ Jenny started, but Harry elbowed her lightly. “We’d love to, but we made plans already. Sorry.”  
          
        Everyone was making excuses and I knew it. I turned to the one person I could always trust to tell me the truth. “Sharita,” I said, knowing her nickname was her weakness. “You and Niall are coming, right?”  
          
        “Well…I mean….” She started. Liam saw me losing my temper and took the kids down the street a ways, showing them a little shop.  
          
        “Oh come on! I know you people. You’re all lying to me right now!” I screamed. “Seriously, what is going on?”  
          
        “We just want you to spend some time as a family,” Niall spoke up. “We feel bad that we all got to meet them before Liam did, so we wanted to give him some time with them; with all of you.”  
          
        “Let’s just get something straight right now,” I growled. “I do not want any of you meddling in my personal life. Liam and I are _not_ getting back together, although being a happy family will happen.”  
          
        “We know,” Shari soothed. “We aren’t trying to push you two together, but don’t shut him out of your heart completely.” I merely scoffed at her and walked away. How dare they! I may have forgiven him for everything, but that didn’t mean I could forget.  
          
        “Momma?” I heard as Aria tugged on my skirt. “Don’t be upset Momma.”  
          
        I melted instantly. My children were so sensitive to my feelings. Something they also get from their father. He could always tell when I was mad or hiding something even when I thought I was doing a good job masking my feelings. Sure enough, I looked up to see Liam’s eyebrows draw together in worry.  
          
        “I’m okay baby,” I assured her, leaning down to kiss the top of her forehead. “Let’s go see some penguins, yeah?” With that she squealed once more and we all made our way to Regent’s Park.  
   
          
        Hours later, we left Penguin Beach in the London Zoo, to return home hungry as ever. Liam had gotten them each a stuffed penguin as a souvenir and looked like he wasn't quite ready to say goodbye.  
  
        “Would you…I mean…do you want to,” I sighed heavily. We had such a lovely day and Liam and I got along incredibly, but now I couldn’t even for a sentence around him like a 13 year old girl. “Spaghetti?” I asked him.  
          
        He chuckled a little before answering. “I’d love to.”  
          
        I led him back to my apartment and gave him a brief tour as the children went to play in their rooms. He absolutely loved Levi’s room and I smile at him. “Just like his father, he loves Toy Story,” I told him.  
          
        “Really??” he said surprised. “It’s amazing how much alike we are, but until a few days ago, I didn’t even know they existed.”  
          
        “Liam, I am sorry about that,” I whispered as we went into the kitchen and I took out some Italian sausage from the fridge. “I should’ve told you—“  
          
        “Hey, no! It’s okay, I understand why,” he assured me. “I don’t blame you for me missing out. That is my entire fault.” I couldn’t exactly argue with him there, but I decided to change topics.  
          
        “So about the other night…” I started. “I’m sorry I ran out.”  
          
        “I shouldn’t have kissed you,” he replied. I blushed deeply, thinking about how wonderful that kiss felt to me. Like every inch of my body had been on fire and tingled, but at the same time I felt calm and comfortable.  
  
        I mentally shook myself and focused on making dinner. I put a pot of water on to boil and pour some spices into the meat mixture. When the water came to a boil, I added the noodle and poured tomato sauce onto the meat. Liam helped by setting the table and picking out a bottle of wine for us.  
  
        “Aria! Levi! Time to wash up for dinner,” I called upstairs and soon heard the stomping of little feet above us.  
  
        We ate as a family, having an easy, fun conversation about what the children want to do here in London. After dinner, I sent the kids to wash up once more while we did the dishes. I filled up the sink with hot soapy water, while he put the leftovers in Tupperware and in the fridge.  
Out of nowhere, I felt a hand caress my cheek from behind me, leaving a streak of tomato sauce on my face. I spun around to see Liam with his back to me, acting innocent as can be. So I took the sprayer and turned it on him. He shrieked out as I had turned the water to cold and he didn’t expect it. He started to chase me around the kitchen, threatening me with his saucy hands.  
  
        “Stop!” I cried between giggles. “Tomato sauce stains!”  
  
        “Then I hope that wasn’t expensive!” he exclaimed as he grabbed by the waist and spun me around. He set me down as we laughed and washed his hands. I quickly ran to my room and grabbed some lounge [clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=72028849) to change. I know we haven’t really been around each other in  years, but even back then he said he preferred me in my comfy clothes, so I didn’t hesitate to take of my makeup and throw my hair up.  
  
        When I went back downstairs, Liam had made popcorn and poured two more glasses of wine. “I thought we could watch a film or two before putting them to bed,” he suggested.  
  
        “That’s sound perfect,” I said. As I sat down on the sofa, Levi came bounding down the stairs with his newly acquired stuffed penguin clutched under his arm. He ran right over to the sofa and sat down between Liam and I, happy as a clam.  
  
        “Momma,” Aria said as she descended the stairs as well with her own penguin. “Where’s Tio?” she asked. I mentally panicked having forgotten he was here until tomorrow. I shot off the sofa and to his room where I found a note.  
  


“Squirt,  
Met a girl today at the park while running.  
Took her out for dinner.  
Don’t wait up.  
-Matt”

   
  
        “Well, well well,” I mumbled as I walked back into the living room. “Looks like your Tio met a girl and took her out tonight.”  I saw Liam slump in relief as Aria wedged herself between Liam and the end of the sofa.  
  
        We all snuggled in together and started the movie. Liam had chosen “Finding Nemo” and luckily the kids love that movie. They fell asleep about half way through and by the end, Liam had shed a few tears.  
  
        I gently poked him in the arm and when he turned his head toward me, I pointed down at a lightly snoring pair of twins. I moved to pick up Levi as he picked up Aria and we silently took them upstairs. Levi didn’t wake once, which is better than Aria. I gently tucked him in and kissed his forehead before closing the door shut behind me. The second Liam put her in her bed, her eyes flew open.  
  
        “Daddy,” she whispered as I got to the doorway. “Are you going to leave us?”


	14. ~Love Over Logic~ ♡

***Liam’s POV***  
  
  
        “Daddy, are you going to leave us?” Aria asked innocently. I felt my heart twist at the pleading look in her eyes. Such a young child to be worrying about these things; it brought tears to my eyes again for the 100th time today.  
  
        “No, baby,” I whispered back to her. “I’m not going anywhere for a long, long time. I promise.” I pulled her to me and held her there, where her tiny body fit perfectly in my arms. Christina is right, I need to know our children for them, not for her or the possibility of her.  
  
        I laid her back down and she softly closed her eyes, so I thought she was drifting off to sleep. “Sing me the song,” she whispered without looking at me.  
  
        “What song do you want to hear?” I asked, remembering all those time Christina and I put Grace and Adler to bed with singing. They were truly some of my favorite memories.  
  
        “Mommy always sings the sleeping song,” she replied. “I don’t know what it’s called, but I know some of the words.” Before I could respond, Christina starting singing from somewhere behind me. I closed my eyes at the sound of her beautiful, familiar voice that gave me so much comfort.

_"Watching you watching me,_  
A fine way to fall asleep.  
The neighbors fight,  
As we both rest our eyes."

  
Once I realized why that song was so familiar, I took over. I used to hum this tune to Christina as she fell asleep in my arms or over the phone when I went on tour. Ron Pope’s “You’re The Reason I Come Home.” I couldn’t believe that after all this time, she still knows the words, let alone sings it to our children. Aria began to relax and by the time I got to the end, she was lightly snoring, just like her brother. I gently leaned down and kissed her forehead. As I pulled back, I noticed something around Aria's neck. Another thing Christina kept after all these years: the necklace had given her for Christmas that year.

        I had so many emotions running through that this just sent me over the edge. I turned to face Christina, who was leaning against the door frame, holding back tears of her own. I quickly wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her temple once she shut the door. “Thank you,” I whispered to her. She didn’t need an explanation; she already knew what I was trying to say to her.

        We went back down the stairs to the living room once more and cleaned everything up. When we finished, we stood in the kitchen, drinking wine and laughing about something the boys and I did on the last tour.

        “So, when do you go again?” she asked.

        “In about 6 months,” I replied softly. She merely nodded her head in response while we both thought of the silent questions that went along with it. 'What about the children?' 'What will management say or think?' 'What about...?'

 

** *Normal POV* **

        Two glasses of wine later and one embarrassing tale of my last couple of dates, Liam and I were feeling pretty tipsy.

        “You look beautiful, by the way,” he said to me. I smiled at him, knowing he was being completely honest.

        “Do you want some more?” I asked gesturing to the empty bottle in front of us. He nodded and we both got up to get another one when we ran right smack into each other. “OW!” I screamed as I fell back onto my butt.

        He chuckled at little bit. “Remind you of anything?” he asked. I laughed too, remembering the way we met in the NYC airport. He held his hand out to pull myself up and I took it gratefully. As he yanked me toward him, I lost balance, being a little drunk and all, and fell into his chest. Good thing he was strong!

        We stood like that for what seemed like minutes, once again staring at each other. My hands instinctively went to his neck as his arms snaked around my waist. “Thank you,” I whispered, not trusting my voice.

        “Any time,” he mumbled. I could feel myself giving in the more I looked in his eyes. “Thank you,” he said out of nowhere. “I know you didn’t have to forgive me and you certainly didn’t have to let me see the children.”

        “I would do anything for them,” I assured him. He let me go and I felt a sharp pain my heart as the electricity ceased. “So,” I began, walking to pick up another bottle of red wine. “About that second movie…” He grinned from ear to ear and we went back to the living room.

        We were both sitting on the sofa, almost at opposite ends, while watching “I Am Legend,” during that scene with those freaky mutant beings are about to attack Will Smith’s character, I jumped; scared shitless. I heard a low chuckle and the sofa slightly bouncing from it. I shot Liam a death glare and turned back to the movie. I really didn’t like this movie to be honest. I just need something that wasn’t romantic or a kid’s movie, so I let him choose.

        As the movie progressed, I became more and more upset. Especially during the scene where the freaky beings kill his dog, Sam, and you find out that it was a girl all along. I was crying so hard, that I didn’t even noticed that Liam had scooted over to me and wrapped his arms around me, cradling me to his chest. I wept openly, being an immense dog lover, as he tried to console me. He never said a word, but instead rubbed my back and rocked me back and forth.

        I cried for what seemed like hours, but was probably only 10 minutes. It seemed like once I started, I just couldn’t stop. The events of the day mixed with my emotions running on high…my body just couldn’t take it anymore.

        “I’m so sorry I never gave you the chance to know them,” I wailed. “They asked about you all the time. I showed them pictures and videos. They know all the words to the band’s music…” It was like word vomit, just pouring from my soul. With each sentence, he squeezed me harder as though he could stop the flow of verses that flowed.

        “We’ve both made mistakes,” he admonished. “I blame myself for everything. I shouldn’t have left when you needed me most.”

        We argued back and forth about whose mistake it was and why it wasn’t the other’s fault. He kept his arms around me the whole time too. Those comforting arms that fit perfectly around my body; the ones I missed every night for 5 long years. The mixture of heat and security I felt flooding through me began to work its magic. Before I knew, I started to doze off, exhausted from both the tears and the buzz I felt from the wine. Not to mention today had been incredibly stressful.

        I felt those strong, loving arms pick me up like a rag doll and carry me to my room. He gently tucked me into the sheets and kissed my forehead before he started walk out. “Wait…” I pleaded. “I need to cuddle and I don’t know where André is.”

        He chuckled once more before answering me. “You still have that bear?” he asked amused as he slowly made his way back to me. “You’re 30 years old and still sleeping with a teddy.” He shook his head playfully at me. I glared at him again and he held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, sorry,” he laughed.

        “Please?” I begged. He smirked at me, but ultimately gave in, knowing that after all these years, he couldn’t say no to me. He slowly pulled the blankets back and crawled in next to me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me to his chest and I buried my face in his shoulder as his found the crook in my neck. “You’re so warm,” I mused. He pulled me tighter to him and kissed the top of my head.

        I’m not sure how long we lay like that, but I know that I didn’t fall asleep like he thought. I barely heard him whisper to me, “I still love you.” I smiled as I slowly pulled me head back to look at his stunned face. “I thought you were asleep. I’m sor—“  

        I quickly cut him off with a kiss I had been dying to give him since running into each other downstairs. He was surprised, so he didn’t kiss me back right away, but it certainly did take him long to melt into it. It was short, but sweet and full of the passion I had been denying since I saw him a few days ago.

        We both pulled back; him shocked and me smirking. “You talk too much,” I teased and brought my lips back to his. This time, he didn’t hesitate. He kissed me sweetly, but full of the passion he held on to since the day I left. I could feel it clear as day as his hand went from my lower back, to pushing on the back of my neck and into my hair, while the other was gently cupping my face. The kiss turned more rough and needy as his tongue glided across my bottom lip. I instantly let him in and his tongue massage mine, igniting that familiar feeling of bombs and fireworks. _ ___

__

“ _It wasn’t_ _logic_ _; it was_ _love_ _.” –Carrie Bradshaw, Sex and the City ( the movie)_  



	15. ~Incómodo (Awkward)~♡

***Normal POV***  
  
        You know that place between sleeping and waking, where you don’t know if something is real or not. Maybe you know it as the place where Peter Pan told Wendy she could always find him. Well, that’s where I was right now. I could feel the faint feeling of someone holding on to me tightly. I could also smell the faint scent of his cologne still lingering in the air mixed with sweat and love, but I dreamed of that moment so many times over the years, so it didn’t seem real. The one where I woke up from that bad nightmare of him shattering my world and everything was just some sick joke my mind played on me. I wish I didn’t have to wake up. It was peaceful here in my imagination.  
  
        I felt reality take over slowly. My head was pounding and my mouth was dry. Not to mention the slight buzzing, tingling feeling my body was giving off. Wait…what?! That’s something I haven’t felt in almost…  
  
        I ripped my eyes open, quickly becoming aware of my surroundings, when the first thing I saw was that all too familiar birthmark on his neck. No, no no no!! This can’t be happening! All of the memories came flooding back. The kisses, the touching…the state of pure bliss I had been in when he put his arms around me and fell asleep nuzzled in his chest again. Geez, one glass of wine too many and this is the result. I slowly peeled myself out of his strong arms and replace the now empty space with a pillow. I stifled a giggle from a faint memory of this exact moment, mainly because I didn’t want him waking up AND I’m kind of sort of naked. #awkward  
  
        I made my way to my [closet](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=72500230), pulled on underwear, running shorts, a sports bra and running shoes. I quietly grabbed my phone and ear phones before I slipped out of my room. I shut the door quietly and as I turned around to run out the door, I ran right smack into Matthew’s chest. Luckily, he caught, but didn’t have anywhere near the same effect that Liam did last night.  
  
        “Mm-hmm, and where do you think you’re off to this morning?” he said, raising an eyebrow at me.  
  
        “Umm, well…you see…ugh!” I groaned in defeat. He merely smirked at me and shook his head. “It isn’t what you think,” I told him.  
  
        “So you two didn’t sleep together? You mean you’re not sneaking out to avoid him because you don’t want to tell him how bad of idea it was and that it shouldn’t have happened?” he teased. “Even though you and I both know how much you’re still in love with him and he you?”  
  
        “Oh, God! It is what you think,” I whined. I felt my heart racing at the thought of last night. I tried to steady my breathing and Matthew waited expectantly. “Look, I have got to figure this out. I’m—“  
  
        “Going on a run, I know,” he finished. “I’ll see you in about 30 minutes then.”  
  
        “If you’re lucky,” I chuckled. “I have A LOT to think about. I started to walk toward the door and I could still feel his eyes on the back of my head. I quickly spun around and looked at him confused. “What?” I asked self-consciously.  
  
        “Do I need to get rid of… _him_?” he asked. He seemed to be teasing me, but it had a note of complete sincerity. He knew me better than I knew myself. He knew I still loved Liam and that I forgave him, but forgetting would take me a long time to do.  
  
        I sighed heavily and shook my head. “No, we both know I need to handle this myself,” I admitted. I needed to put my big girl panties on and just deal with it. He’s the father of my children, the love of my life and the man who broke me. I know sleeping with him wasn’t the smartest thing I could’ve done, mainly because it just reignited every feeling I ever had for him both physically and emotionally, but I was drunk and I would play that card to my advantage.  
  
        Matthew simply nodded at me and went into the kitchen, leaving me to go run and work things out in my head.  
  
        I wasn’t two steps out of the building before my feet took off running and I headed for the park.  
  
        I felt a familiar rhythm take over my body as The Foo Fighters blasted in my ears. If you’ve never ran to “” by them, you are seriously missing out!  
  
        ‘ _What am I even doing with him?’_ I thought to myself. ‘ _If I continue like this, things will end up badly, just like before. I want him in the kids’ lives, but I knew we both aren’t ready to be anything other than parents. So, I should establish some ground rules. 1) No more drinking together, that’s for sure! 2)  No staying at each other’s houses. 3) No touching, mainly because my body freaks out and goes all tingly, making me want to touch him more. 4) No more sex. Obviously!’_  
          
        The more I thought, the harder I pushed myself. I wasn’t really paying attention when I ran into someone and fell backwards. SERIOUSLY! Why do I always do that?! It always happens to me! I slowly looked up and tried apologizing to the man I just ran over when he held his hand up to stop me. I couldn’t really see him, because the sun was shining in my eyes.  
          
        “Please, it was my fault,” he assured me. I know I live in London now, but damn! That accent still gets to me. “I’m Ian, by the way,” he introduced as he held his hand out for me to pull myself up with. I gladly took it and noticed how firm his handshake was.  
          
        “Christina,” I smiled as I dusted myself off. “Thank you for helping me, but I really am sorry about running into you.”  
          
        “I’m not,” he smiled. My head snapped up and I finally got a good look at him. He was tall, about 6 ft, and definitely muscular. He seemed to be a runner too since he had no shirt and an iPod in a cuff on his arm. He’s dark hair was glistening with sweat and his bright blue eyes shown out behind long lashes. “I wouldn’t mind if it happened again.” I looked at him quizzically and the look of shock on his face told me he realized what he’s said. “Oh, no! I mean, not like that! Well maybe—God, I’m so sorry! I’m just going to walk away now,” he said embarrassed.  
          
        He walked passed me and I turned around. “Hey, Ian,” I called. He spun around, cheeks red as tomatoes. “Perhaps we could try this again tomorrow,” I winked and ran off before he had a chance to respond.  
          
        It made me feel good, and confident to have someone that attractive hit me again. No, it hasn’t been a long time since I’ve dated someone, but no one ever really made me feel the way Liam had. I knew deep down that I was searching for that feeling, but had given up a while ago.   
          
       After about running for nearly 40 minutes, I decided to head home and deal with this issue at hand. I slowly ascended the stairs, getting in a quad and glute work out in the process and stopped just in front of my door. This is it; time to put up or shut up.  
  
        I turned the knob and busted out laughing immediately. There, in all his glory, sat Liam at a tiny round table, with a tiara and a pink feather boa around his neck. Aria sat across from him in a similar outfit with a few stuffed animals in other chairs at the table. They both looked up at me as Liam was about to take a sip of his “tea” and he blushed wildly. I thought it was at embarrassment, but I soon found out differently.  
  
        “Ew, Mommy, you’re all sweaty!” Levi cried as he came in from the kitchen, Matthew in tow. I slowly looked down at myself and felt heat in my cheeks.  
  
        “Sorry, baby,” I said as I kissed his head, and walked over to my room. I heard Liam chuckling as I excused myself to go shower.  
  
        I think I took the longest shower of my life. Not because I didn’t want to face him, but I wanted him to spend as much time with our children as possible without me being there. Okay, so maybe I was slightly avoiding him. I let the water wash the nasty, but fulfilling sweat from my body and my muscles relaxed. After another 30 minutes, I emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and hair naturally drying into waves.  
  
        I slowly opened my bedroom door and looked around for a sign of life. Nothing. Not one person was in the living room, nor did I hear anyone upstairs. I let out a sigh of relief at the thought of postponing this awkward conversation. _‘Thank you, God,’_ I prayed silently, and a bit prematurely, for in the kitchen sat Liam on a stool at the island, drinking a bottle of water.  
  
        “Hey,” I said wearily. I wasn’t sure how to start this conversation just yet. Luckily, I didn’t have to; he did.  
  
        “Look, I’m sorry about last night,” he stated bluntly. “We were drunk and just took it too far. I mean, I took it too far.” I didn’t once think on my run that _he_ would be the one to say that. I certainly didn’t think about how much those words could/would hurt _me._ “Look, I know you said you couldn’t do this, so I just wanted to let you know that there isn’t any pressure because of last night. Honestly, I’m okay if we just forgot about it.”  
  
        Ouch. I had a slight flashback to that day at the airport. _‘I just don’t want this anymore.’_  Tears pricked in my eyes as I recalled the horrible words for the millionth time in 5 years.  
  
        “Li, I—“ I couldn’t get the words out. I didn’t actually want it go like this. Sure I had told him that I couldn’t do this, but I found myself wanting to. Perhaps that’s why I was avoiding this conversation; I never wanted to have it because I didn’t want to be without him any more.  
  
        “Hey,” he cooed, standing up and closing the distance between. He pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back soothingly. I felt moisture fall off my cheeks and onto his shirt, shedding the tears I didn’t give permission to spill over. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “I thought this is what you wanted.”  
  
        “I can’t,” I whispered. “I just can’t.” Of course he had no idea what I was trying to say, so when he pulled back to look at me, I sighed heavily. “Those words, they keep replaying in my head and have been since that day. _‘I just don’t want this anymore,’”_ I told him. He pulled me back into his strong arms and slightly rocked us both back and forth. “I know I still love you, but I just can’t bring myself to either give in or let go. I want to trust you again so badly, but my heart just can’t take it anymore,” I cried.  
  
        “We’ll take our time,” he whispered. “We’ll start as friends for now and rebuild any trust we can with it. You know how badly I want my life back, but I’m not willing to rush into it again and mess it up.” I sniffled a few times, finding his words soothing and genuine. “We owe it to ourselves; we owe to the children.”  
  
        I smiled, loving the way he put them first already and looked up at him, a few stray tears escaping my eyes. I nodded in agreement before realizing I haven't heard a peep from our niños since I got out of the shower. “Speaking of those darlings, where are they?”  
  
        He chuckled a bit before answering. “They took Matt to the park to spend some time with him before he leaves tonight.” He seemed a bit more relaxed at the thought of Matthew, which made me immensely happy. He lightly kissed my forehead before letting me go and grabbing his things. “I should be going. I’m supposed to meet the lads in an hour to talk to management.”  
  
        “Ummm,” I gulped, “about what?” He sighed heavily and looked at me unhappily.  
  
        “Our children.”


	16. ~Management~♡

***Liam’s POV***  
  
        Honestly, I’m beside myself. Did that really just happen? She…she said she still loves me. Granted we aren’t back together, but this is a start. I know I acted all calm and level-headed back there, but my heart was beating a million miles a minute. We just couldn’t rush this again…for the children.  
  
        Ugh! The children: the last thing I wanted to tell or even talk to management about. Right now I’m in my room, changing into something sensible of a 24 year old father figure. I have to at least look presentable or they were going to either going to laugh at me or throw my children under the bus. If the first, I could withstand it. If the last, I would walk away and never look back. In no way was I going to let them harm Aria, Levi or Christina…ever!  
  
        I smiled to myself at the sound of my own thoughts. Mainly because while I’ve only known about them for the better part of a week, but I already love them more than life itself and will do anything to keep them safe. My smile faded at my next thought. _‘It’s your own fault you weren’t there!’_   I sighed heavily, knowing I could never properly forgive myself, although it seems that Christina has. She’s still so amazing, and motherhood has only magnified how beautiful, loving, kind, smart or even funny she is. My thoughts seemed to bring me back to a memory I had long since forgotten.  
   
  
  


********** _FLASHBACK**********_  


  
         _“Hey, baby,” I murmured to Christina’s slightly bulging stomach. “I’m your daddy and I can’t wait to meet you.” I was home on a short break from tour. Well, maybe not a break since we were still performing at the 02 Arena here in London, but still, we were home. We had spent the last 5 weeks touring the UK and had a week at home before hitting the rest of the tour._  
  
         _Christina giggled, probably from both my lips tickling her skin and the fact that I’m trying to talk to a 10 week old fetus that can’t exactly hear me yet. “Liam, their barely developed. It’ll be a couple of months before they can actually hear you.” She didn’t know back then that “they” were twins in there. She said “they” because we both didn’t like the sound of “it.”_  
  
         _“I know, but I won’t be able to be around for it,” I replied sadly. “I won’t be able to do this later, so I want to cherish this while I can.” I hated the fact that I wouldn’t be able to be here to help her through the whole pregnancy._  
  
         _“I love you,” she laughed._  
  
         _"I love you two, too,” I winked. I bent back over to her stomach and started to sing to it, kissing between verses. Christina ran her fingers in my short and sighed. “Something the matter,” I asked, pausing my tune._  
  
         _“Well, I was just thinking about what you said just now; that you wanted to do what you could while you were here,” she mentioned. I nodded to her, telling her to continue. “Well, I know its extremely early, but…well…what do you think the name Aria?”_  
  
         _I sat back up and stared at her. “You really want to talk about baby names?” I asked, smiling like an idiot. I thought this was a conversation she wanted to wait to have, but apparently not. She nodded her head slowly, concern in her eyes. “Alright! Hmm…Aria…” I tossed it around in my head. Aria Payne. Hmm, I quite like the sound of it. It was almost melodic, really. “Aria, Aria Payne…it’s..well…” I drew  it out, knowing the suspense was bugging her. “It’s beautiful. I love it,” I smiled. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly._  
  
         _“I’ve always wanted to name my daughter Aria Jane,” she giggled. “What do you think we should do for a boy?”_  
  
         _“Well, we almost_ have _to name him William, even if it’s just his middle name,” I chuckled._  
  
         _“Oh yes, Louis would surely murder one of us if we didn’t,” she smiled, shaking her head slightly. She loved Louis so much and probably would’ve named the child William if I hadn’t spoken up._  
  
         _“What about…James?” I asked teasingly._  
  
         _“…really, Liam? James? You mean after your middle name??” she asked sarcastically. “No.” She said it with such finality that I didn’t push._  
  
         _“Alright, how about something…I don’t know. How about an American name?” I pondered. “Since they’ll obviously grow up here, in England, maybe we should give him something to remind you of home.” She smiled widely, but affectionately at me._  
  
         _We racked our brains for probably 10 minutes, just throwing out different names. “What about Payton?” she suggested. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. “Right...Payton Payne sounds a little redundant,” she giggled._  
  
         _“You know, I’ve always liked the name Levi,” I said. She smushed her eyebrows together in thought. I was about to say something else when she beat me to it._  
  
         _“I actually like that name, but not necessarily for our son. I think about it some more later, but for now…FOOD! We’re hungry over here!” she exclaimed rubbing her slightly swollen belly._  
  
         _“And what would you two like?” I asked, chuckling because she sounded like Niall._  
  
         _“Hmm…” she thought, tapping her finger on her chin just like Adler does when he thinking. “Nandos!”_   Yup...just like Niall.  
  
         _I rolled my eyes at her. “Of course. How did I know?”_

  
_**********END OF FLASHBACK**********_   


  
  
         
  
        We never did get to talk about it again. A few days later I sent her to America with nothing, but a set of lies, twins and a broken heart.  
I mentally shook myself. Obviously she decided Levi was perfect, and really it is. He’s just like me, but I think he looks more like his mother than me. Aria acts like Christina, but looks a lot like Jenny actually. Anyone who saw them with me would say they look like me completely, but I knew better. They were already better than me, I could tell.  
  
        I made my way to my car and drove down to the management building. As I walked inside, I saw the lads sitting there, waiting for me since it was really my news to tell them. We made small talk as we entered the lift and took it to the correct floor. I checked in with the receptionist there and we waited silently for them to come get us.  
  
        “Boys,” the very polite receptionist called. “They’re ready.”  
  
        I let out a heavy sigh and stood up. Louis put a supportive hand on my shoulder. “Everything will be fine, mate,” he assured me. “There’s no way any of us are going to let them harm our babies in any way, shape or form.”  
  
        I gave him a weird look when he said “our babies,” but shrugged it off. The guys loved my children as well, and felt special bonds with them. I chuckled to myself when I thought of their reactions when Christina and I told them. _‘We’re having a baby!’_ I remember they screamed. No way would they let management put the kids in danger.  
  
         We walked into a very cold, industrial looking office, where, at the end of a long table, sat our management team and Simon. Yes, Simon is still big in the music industry and is a big part of our careers. “Boys, it’s good to see you,” he said. “Now, Liam, what is so important that you had to call a meeting with me here?”  
  
        “Well,” I gulped. Being the unofficial leader, or Daddy Direction, of the group, I usually put on a brave face. “Do you remember Christina?”  
  
        “Christina, Christina...ah, yes. That lovely girl you dated that I liked so much. What about her?” Yeah, Simon liked her a lot; more than my previous girlfriends. Here’s hoping that he still has fond feelings of her!  
  
        “Well, she’s sort of back…” I hinted.  
  
        “Was she pregnant when she left?” he asked bluntly.  
  
        “Umm…yes. Let me explain,” I said before launching into the horrific story of our past…again. The lads helped me out as well, throwing in little bits they thought was helpful. I told them all about the children and even showed a few photographs Christina was kind enough to text to me. Simon’s face was unreadable the whole time, as usual.  
  
        There was a slight moment of awkward silence as we waited for their reaction. “So you mean to tell me that you broke her heart, she had twins, moved back here and now you’re a father?” Simon replied.  
  
        I simply nodded my head before adding, “I don’t want my children put in any danger what so ever. I don’t want them or Christina put into the spotlight, followed by paps or hounded by fans. I have to protect them. Christina is not to look like anything other than a fit mother and wonderful human being.”  
  
        Finally, Simon smirked. “Are you calling the shots on this now, Liam?” he asked.  
  
        “When it comes to my children, I’m not about to let anyone else,” I stated. My mates all nodded in agreement with stern faces. “This is my family and I _will_ protect them.”  
  
        “Brilliant,” Simon smiled. “Let’s get started.”


	17. ~Confessions Of A Broken Heart~♡

****   


****

****

***Normal POV***  
  
        It’s been a month since that night that Liam and I…well…you know. Before you ask, NO we haven’t done that again. No, no one knows about it except us. And no, management didn’t throw a fit over Aria and Levi. In fact, they said it gave the fans a new perspective on Liam; _The_ ** _Real_** _Daddy Direction._ They played it to their advantage all the time, having paps follow Liam when he picked up the kids for play dates or when he would take them to see their grandparents.  
  
        That’s right, you heard me. Liam told his parents and sisters almost immediately about everything that happened. Apparently, they knew the real reason behind why I left and weren’t mad at me at all. In fact, Karen welcomed me back with open arms and Nicola and Ruth brought their children to meet Aria and Levi. Our children were beside themselves. Back home, there were a few kids in the neighborhood, but not many. They each had 3 kids, which is about 3 kids more than they were used to back home in Missouri. Liam was so incredibly pleased, that he chatted the whole way home about how happy we’ve made his parents and that he couldn’t wait to visit again.  
Matthew left the night that Liam and I decided to take things slow and work on our friendship. The kids didn’t take things very well when their Tio left, but we promised that he would visit again. He had motivation to as well, since his date last night seemed to go really well and he was keeping in contact with her.  
  
        The guy at the park? Well, we’ve run into each other a few times and exchanged more pleasantries. Michael has become my running buddy, but we’ve met for coffee a few times. Yes, he’s really attractive and I find myself flirting, but I don’t really have that…that _feeling_ like I get when I’m around, well, Liam.  
  
        Right now, I’m sitting at my office, trying to get payroll done since its Friday, when my intercom buzzed. “Yes, Sheila?” I asked my receptionist.  
  
        “You have a visitor, Miss Nelson,” she said politely.  
  
        “Send them in,” I replied happily. It was rare that I got visitors.  
  
        I was busy typing away, trying to get this done before lunch, when a tall, curly haired figure stepped into my office. “Always the procrastinator, huh T?” a familiar husky voice rang out to me. I turned around slowly, already knowing who I would find.  
  
        “Harry!” I squealed as I launched myself into his arms. Yes, at one point there was something there, but ever since he and Jenny got serious, it never surfaced again. “What are you doing here?”  
  
        “I came to take you out to lunch,” he smirked down at me.  
  
        “Sure,” I agreed. “Just let me get this done real quick. It’ll only be a few minutes.”  
  
        10 minutes later, with half of it being spent by Harry whining for me to hurry up, we were out the door. “Alright  Sheila, I’m gone to lunch and then taking the rest of the day off,” I called out to her. I stopped and turned around to face her as an idea hit me. “You know, you’ve been working awfully hard yourself, so why don’t you take the rest of the day off as well,” I smiled. She didn’t give it a second thought as she nodded in agreement.  
  
        Harry and I ate at a local café just down the street from his place. It was uneventful to say the least; just Harry and I having a laugh and reminiscing about old times. We decided to head back to his place and chat some more since my nanny, Darla, was watching the kids until I got home later.  
  
        “…so instead of apologizing like a normal bloke, he started running around like a scared little girl,” Harry laughed as he recalled a funny story about Louis breaking something of Jenny’s. “I would’ve been upset too, but he just looked like such a wanker. I couldn’t keep from having a laugh myself!”  I was practically rolling on the floor, clutching my sides from the pain of laughing so hard and so long.  
  
        “That’s my LouLou!” I cried. “But you have to admit, anyone would be scared if they crossed Jenny!”  
  
        “True, it’s true,” he admitted. “God, I’ve missed you.”  
  
        I was still slightly out of breath from giggling so much. “I’ve missed you too, Styles.”  
  
        “Do you remember when I took you dress shopping?” he asked me.  
  
        “Oh yes…good times,” I laughed. “You had me try on that ridiculous cat dress!”  
  
        He burst out laughing at the memory. “I remember when we finally found the right one,” he grinned. “You looked into the mirror and your face was priceless. Just…beautiful.” I looked at him in disbelief, but quickly blushed and looked down at my hands in my lap. I certainly wasn’t expecting that. “Or the night of your birthday…” This isn’t happening!  
  
        I couldn’t take it anymore. I stood up quickly and walked from his living room to his kitchen. I needed air…something, so I went outside on the balcony. I knew we had unresolved issues in that department, but I honestly never thought we would re-live them, especially since he loves my sister. The warm breeze did nothing to calm my nerves and I soon heard the glass door open and Harry walk up beside me. I didn’t turn to look at him, afraid of what would be said or done next. He simply took my hand in his and squeezed it gently.  
  
        “I still love you, you know?” he whispered so lightly, I barely heard him.  
  
        “No. You love Jenny. Let’s be clear,” I tried.  
  
        “I loved you first,” he reminded me. I always knew he did, but always shook it off, knowing it would never happen. “I love the both of you. It kills me knowing it could never happen between us,” he admitted.  
  
        I took the chance to look at him and instantly regretted it. He chose that moment to look at me as well. I saw the affection and adoration he had for me, mixed with sadness and anguish. He pulled me into a tight hug with his arms around my waist and mine around his shoulders. “I’m so sorry about everything, Harry. You’re my best friend and we could never do that to my sister,” I assured him. “Plus, I’m still in love with Liam. I just can’t get over it.”  
  
        He slightly pulled away from, but kept his arms around me. I looked up into his emerald eyes, shinning with unshed tears, making my heart crumble. I hated to see him like this, no matter the subject. “I know you are,” he said unsurprised and smiling, “but do you or did you ever, just once, think that maybe…”  
  
        I chuckled to myself and looked down at his chest. “Yeah, maybe once,” I admitted. I felt him brush a strand of my hair behind my ear, but I didn’t move. “Harry,” I whispered. “Please.”  
  
        “No,” he said bluntly. “I wanted to tell you so badly that day in Liam's kitchen after our food fight, and when I finally got the courage, you told you were pregnant. Yes, I was happy for you both, but I was also really jealous. I wanted it to be me you fell for, not him. I wanted to be the one to comfort you instead when you got that phone call. I hid my emotions because I thought that was what was best for you both, well…all of you.”  
  
        I  glanced back up at him and again, I wish I hadn’t; he was crying. I quickly wiped the tears away, but they were merely replaced with more before he continued, staring into my eyes this time. “When he came back that awful morning, I knew he wasn’t telling the truth. I almost went after you that day myself. For months I beat myself up for not doing it. You were everything to me back then. When you left, I threw myself into my relationship with your sister. I tried to find out everything I could about how you were, but she never slipped up; not once," he confessed.  "Yes, I love her. I will marry her. I just needed you to know the truth about my feelings.”  
  
        I didn’t realize I was shedding tears of my own, until he wiped them away for me; I probably had mascara running down my cheeks making me look like demented clown. I buried my face in his chest again and sobbed. “I know it doesn’t change how things happened or even now,” he quietly admitted. “At least now you know, and I can properly move on.” I slightly looked up at him and smiled. I needed to get out of there. I needed time to process and to calm myself down.  
  
        We moved back into the living room, where I grabbed my coat and purse. “Today was fun, thank you,” I said facing him, silently amending my statement with _‘until you confessed you love for me.’_ I didn’t need to say it because I could see it in his eyes. “I love you, Little Brother,” I added with a wink.  
  
        He merely shook his head in mock disbelief and replied. “I love you too, T.” I smiled back at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. I felt his body tense and I almost pulled back, but he knew this was a friendly gesture, so he relaxed a bit and hugged me to him.  
  
        “Kiss my sister for me,” I smiled and walked out the door.


	18. ~Dinner~♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is slightly long, but you will be rewarded! Thanks again for everyone who has ♡'d this little story :) Also a huge thank you for being so patient while I try to write it. Sometimes you get inspired...and sometimes you'll do anything except write, so I'm sorry for not posting regularly. Enjoy!

 

 ***Normal POV***  
  
        Well that was sufficiently awkward! What did he expect me to do or even say? I am glad though that he got it off of his chest. He did also say that he loved my sister and planned to marry her. I wonder if she ever knew/knows how he feels toward me. It doesn’t matter; I have more important things to worry about.  
  
        As I got home and opened the door, I found my nanny, Darla, and the kids playing dress up. Levi was in boots, chaps and a flannel shirt with his cowboy hat on, while Aria was in her princess dress and a tiara. Darla was standing over Aria, who was laying on the ground and playing the “damsel in distress” to Darla’s evil villain character.  I watched silently as Levi, the hero, lassoed Darla and “defeated” her. He quickly dropped down to pick up his sister and the day was saved!  
  
        “YAY!” I cried, applauding. The all looked up at me and I was soon knocked to the ground by two 4 year olds.  
  
        “Momma! You’re home early!” Aria exclaimed as she launched herself at me. I landed on the ground with a soft “oof!” as she giggled. Levi tackled me too, but instead of screaming for joy, he hugged the life out of me.  
  
        “Si, mi amor! I have some things I needed to get done before next week,” I explained to her. She looked at me quizzically, much like Liam does with his scrunched eyebrow and pouty lips.  
  
        “What’s that, Mommy?” Levi asked, excitement clear on his face. He was just glad to have me home.  
  
        “Do you two know what happens next week?” I queried. The both shook their heads, causing their curls to fly back and forth through the air. “Daddy’s birthday is next week and it’s the first one that we get to share as a family!” This sent them over the edge. They started cheering and clapping while jumping up and down. I could hardly get them settled back down. “Now, I need to go ‘shopping,’ so who wants to come with?” The both darted upstairs, after screaming with delight, to change into their regular clothes.  
  
        We waved goodbye to Darla, giving her the rest of the afternoon off, and made our way to the car. Yes, I now have a car and my license. Liam insisted on getting me one so that the kids didn’t have to walk everywhere or take public transit now that the public knows about them. It was a fair point, but it really upset me when he just showed up one day with it.  
  
        We drove around London, looking for birthday gifts that they could give him and clothes shopping for the dinner we would go to. After dinner, the grown-ups would proceed to the _Funky Buddah_ which is Liam’s favorite club to go to…still. I had made a down payment on renting out that night and the guys were to pay the rest of the bill, including drinks tab and damages. Shari was taking care of getting the cake and Jenny was in charge of decorations. I was in charge of dinner and children, while Eleanor and Perrie were in trusted with the guest list.  
  
        We were out later than I had expected and I had to grab something for the children on the way home. I hate giving them fast food, but once every few weeks hardly seems like bad parenting. We took their food home so they could take their bathes shortly after.  
  
        I had just barely put their presents to Liam away in the guest bedroom, when who should knock on the front door, but the devil himself. Aria and Levi, after their bathes, tackled him much like they did me earlier, knocking him to the ground.  
  
        “Daddy!!” they cried. Liam had the largest smile on his face I had ever seen, except for maybe once; when I told him he would be a father over Skype.  
  
        “Hello sweetheart. Baby boy,” he said as he kissed them both on their cheeks.  
  
        “Mommy’s turn!” Aria squealed. I looked at Liam as he turned toward me and in that split second, I wanted nothing more than to kiss him as well. I saw the desire in his eyes, but Liam being Liam, he gently pecked me on the cheek so quickly, I almost didn’t feel the slight tingle it left on my skin.  
  
        “So, what did you guys do today,” he asked, kneeling down to their level. Aria wrapped her arms around his neck and just clung to him. He eventually pulled her up, holding her in his arms. I could just feel the love and joy emanating off of him as he did so.  
  
        “Well, Mommy took us shopping,” Levi said with a frown. I had told the children to act like it was nothing special and that they didn’t have any fun even though they did. We didn’t want Daddy to suspect a thing!  
  
        With all of the surprises Liam pulled on me during our relationship, I felt I owed him a little payback. “Yeah, they didn’t seem too happy, but I made up for it and got them McDonald’s for dinner,” I said with a wink.  
  
        “You did?!” Liam said with fake enthusiasm as he spun Aria around. Levi was jumping up and down, waiting for his turn. Liam set Aria down gently and Levi jumped on to Liam awaiting back for a piggyback style spin.  
  
        “Yeah, but Momma didn’t eat,” Aria tattled. I gave her one those looks; you know…one that says “You-better-cut-that-out-or-so-help-I’ll-ground-you-a-month!” looks.  
  
        Liam stopped spinning Levi immediately. “What? Why not?” he asked while squatting down for Levi to get off of his back. “Mommy needs food too. How about you two let Darla put you to bed later so I can take Mommy here out for dinner?” I could’ve killed him right there!  
  
        “No, it’s fine. I’m not all that hungry anyway,” I said, giving Liam a “shut-the-fuck-up!” look.  
  
        “It’s okay, Momma,” Aria smiled. “Levi and I will be good. Go out with Daddy!”  
                 
        “Yeah, go out with Daddy!” Levi exclaimed. Dammit Liam! Getting the kids on his side was a low blow.  
  
        “Ugh, fine! Just let me go change first, please,” I caved, walking to my room. I was fuming and I wasn’t really sure why. Yes, I was frustrated about what happened out in the living room, but not enough to get me this upset. Maybe it’s not anger that I’m feeling. The more I think about being alone with him, even in a public place, makes me shiver, but in a good way. That’s what it is; I’m nervous. Why am I nervous?! It’s just Liam!  
  
        I mentally shook myself as I heard a small knock on the door. Liam peeped his head in when I didn’t answer immediately. “Are you about ready to go?” he asked politely. I looked down to see that I had [changed](http://www.polyvore.com/lucky/set?id=68826223) into a flowy, coral blouse, casual khaki pants with black Toms.  
  
        “Um, well, I guess so,” I said, grabbing my phone and a purse. We hugged and kissed each twin before heading out the door. Once outside, I started for his car, but he grabbed my hand and pulled back.  
  
        “I thought we could walk,” he suggested. “It’s such a nice night out and I know fond you are of walking.” It’s true; we used to try to walk everywhere when I lived here last. Of course, I was on kind of a “green” kick back then, but the fact that he remembered made my heart swell.  
  
        “Sounds perfect,” I replied. We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before I spoke up. “Any chance you’ll tell me where we’re going?” I chuckled, remembering how he always tried to keep things a surprise for me, even though I hated them with a fiery passion.  
  
        He laughed with me before answering. “Well, I was just sort of thinking we could just stumble upon some place, you know, kind of like we did in Cambridge that one time,” he suggested. “That bakery was delicious and really cute.”  
  
         _‘Wow, he doesn’t forget a thing, does he?’_ I thought to myself. I was honestly shocked he remembered such a tiny place and the details of it all. I heard him chuckling and my head snapped in his direction. “Did I just say that out loud?” I asked him, my face turning 10 shades of red.  
  
        “Yes, yes you did,” he laughed. “And to answer your thoughts, no, I haven’t forgotten a single detail of our relationship,” he said taking a hold of my hand once more and squeezing it gently, sending those all too familiar sparks and electric current though my body. I looked down at the ground, the blush never fully leaving my face. How is it, he still had this effect on me? I mean, I’m 30 years old. I have two beautiful children and a wonderful career, but he still makes me feel like a teenager with a crush.  
  
        We walked a few blocks more, reminiscing about the old days when things were less complicated, before I saw a small Italian café. By now the paps had caught onto us, so I needed to find some place to duck into fast! They were yelling questions at us like, “Are you back together?” “Will there be a sibling for the twins soon?” “Where are the twins?”   
  
        We quickly ran inside, avoiding their ridiculous questions and thankfully the owner locked the doors behind us. “Thank you, sir,” Liam said, shaking the older gentleman’s hand. He quickly explained our situation and the owner took us to the back of the café where there were private rooms, mainly for small parties. He led us into one of the rooms and had dinner in there.  
  
        The café was quite beautiful and quaint with fake grape vines hanging from the ceiling and a mural painted on the wall on the far end of a vineyard in Italy. We talked for a few hours while eating and sipping on water. We never talked about it, but it’s almost as though we had silently promised not to get too intoxicated around each other again after that one night together.  
  
        After dinner and some much needed laughter between us, we had to sneak out the back door to avoid those damn paps! Don’t get me wrong, I love what Liam does for a living. Not everyone gets to live out their dreams, but it definitely comes with a high price. We walked down a small alleyway that dropped us off a few blocks from the small café; no paparazzi in sight.  
  
        “I’m really sorry about this,” Liam mentioned randomly, or so I thought it was random. I looked up at him curiously and momentarily got lost in those loving, chocolate brown eyes. I probably missed those the most; the honesty and raw emotion they revealed were breathtaking. “About that paps, I mean,” he clarified, seeing the confusion written on my face. “I know that’s not exactly what you wanted to Levi and Aria.”  
  
        “Oh, well…as long as it doesn’t affect them negatively, then I’ll deal with it,” I said honestly. “I understand that they come as a packaged deal when you’re famous.” We had started up the street, back toward my home. He reached for my hand and gave it a brief, but reassuring squeeze.  
  
        “So strong,” he mumbled under his breath. I don’t think I was meant to hear it, so I pretended not to.  
  
        We made small chit chat, about his birthday next week, on the way home. He said he just wanted a simple dinner with our family and close friends. I agreed, saying I had made a reservation already at his favorite restaurant. He smiled wildly at me in gratitude. Even after all these years, I still know him better than he knows himself.  
  
        As we got to my door, I looked at the time on my phone. 11:30pm?! Had we really been gone for four hours?? He chuckled at my expression of complete shock. “Times flies, huh?” he joked.  
  
        “Apparently,” I mused. Thankfully I don’t work tomorrow, so I’ll be able to sleep in a bit. “This was really nice,” I smiled. “I had a great time…minus the paparazzi.” He chuckled a bit before pulling me into a loving hug that felt so familiar and comfortable that I melted into it. We stood like that for a few minutes before he let go, much to my disappointment.  
  
        “We should do this more often,” he smiled down at me. Once again, I got lost in his beautiful eyes, subconsciously leaning forward and biting my lower lip. He seemed to notice, and slowly bent forward until our noses touched. I slowly closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to touch mine, but it never came. He turned his face slightly, and kissed my cheek. He pulled away from and took two steps back before turning and walking down the hall a few more steps. He turned around and looked at me with a million questions in his eyes as I stood there, still stunned. I looked back at him, the same questions running through my head. ‘ _What the hell just happened?! I thought we were taking this slow, but I had been willing to kiss him; wanted him to kiss me. Is this too soon? Did he make the right decision by not kissing me?’_  
  
        I saw a decision made in his eyes and he walked away, taking the stairs down to the street. I leaned back against my front door in utter confusion.  
  
         _‘What the fuck?’_


	19. ~Shopping~♡

***Liam’s POV***  
  
        Tonight had been perfect, effortless and engaging. Never once did I find myself bored or without something to say. This is how it always is/was with her. Our entire relationship had been so easy until…well…it wasn’t.  
  
        I was lying in bed at this point, recalling these evening events. I had simply gone over to their flat to play with my children and put them to bed. It was truly my favorite part of my day. There was nothing I loved more than being with them, unless it was being with them and their mother at the same time. I felt myself fall more in love with her every day, but with these delicate circumstances, I could never tell her.  
 Tonight was reminded me so much of our relationship in the past. She was constantly smiling and her laugh made my heart swell every time. The one and only difference was we were older and she had only grown more beautiful with age. She had this natural glow about her that instantly brightens the room. The whole time, I wanted nothing more than to just kiss those plump lips of hers that meld so well with my own, but that would be a mistake. I mean, we’re taking this slow, aren’t we? The last thing she probably wanted was to kiss me after everything that has happened.

_**********FLASHBACK**********_

  
        _When I walked her to her door, I actually got my opportunity. I was staring into her eyes and getting lost in the a familiar forest of green and brown, when I noticed myself leaning toward her. What was unexpected was that she was leaning into me as well. The closer I got, the more I couldn’t stop myself; this isn’t something that we should be doing. We have to think of the kids first. When my nose touched hers, all I tried to think about was the way Aria’s scrunches up when I kiss hers. That’s what did it. I quickly shifted my head, so that I kissed her on the cheek instead._  
  
        _I quickly took two steps backward to put some space between us so I could think more clearly. ‘What were we doing? Did she want this as badly as I did? Are we even ready for this?’ I thought as I stared at her, noticing the burning questions of her own in her eyes. I took a few more steps down the hall before turning around. I wanted to kiss her more than anything in the world. I wanted to walk back over there and make her mine once more; to capture her lips with mine and forget about the past completely. Problem was, I couldn’t. The two sleeping babes in the flat behind her had to come first, and I’m not about to rush into things and lose them all over again. I thought about never being able to play with Levi ever again, and my heart sank. I couldn’t do this. So I turned back to the stairs, deciding it would be the quickest way out there, and left her standing outside her door._

  
_**********END OF FLASHBACK**********_   


  
  
        What is wrong with me?! I didn’t even explain this to her. This is really unlike me; unlike us. We were always able to talk our way through any situation, with one exception. I didn’t end up getting any sleep that night, worried she was upset with me. I would be if I were her.  
  
 ***Normal POV***  
  
        I stood there for about 15 minutes, but it felt like hours, trying to decipher what just happened. Did I imagine that he was about to kiss me? I mean, I know we said we would take this slow, but to be honest, neither of really knew how to do that. I don’t feel like we rushed into our relationship years ago, but at the same time, we had really only known each other for about…what, a month?...before actually getting together. Well, it’s been a month or so since I’ve come back and dropped the bomb on him. It’s been a month since he’s met our beautiful children. It’s been a month since we’ve cleared the air and forgiven one another.  
  
        I slowly made my way to my bedroom and changed into shorts and a tank top before passing out. Except, I never really got any sleep. All I could think about was him and when I did fall asleep, it was only for about 20 minutes, and he was there waiting for me in my dreams. Kind of like when Rose finally dies of old age in Titanic and Jack is there, waiting for her.  And just so everyone knows, _THERE WAS PLENTY OF ROOM ON THAT PIECE OF DRIFTWOOD, ROSE!  You could’ve saved him, you dumb bitch!!_...sorry, y'all.  
  
        The next week flew by quickly. Aria and Levi were practically vibrating with excitement for their father’s birthday. Liam and I still haven’t talked about the almost kiss, mainly because we’ve always been in the presence of either the kids or our friends. Jenny almost fainted when I told her about it and Shari flipped out on me for being so passive about it. She said I needed to take matters into my own hands, build up the gumption and just plant one on him. I’m still not so sure that that would’ve been the best course of action.  
  
        Liam still has no idea that we’re planning a party, although I’m not sure how he doesn’t. I mean, I’m really good at hiding and believe it or not, so are the kids, but Shari…not so much. Niall has practically had to plan out their schedules so that they never see each other so she won’t let the cat out of the bag. Today was the day before the party, and Liam had the kids at his place. Little does he know that it’s so I can go dress shopping with the girls. I’ve missed having girls day out, so they decided to make an entire day of it; getting mani’s, pedi’s, facials and shopping.  
  
        “Serisouly, Christina, you have to take control of the situation if you ever want to get him back,” Perrie advised. “He’s never going to make the first move, because he’s afraid you won’t want him to.”  
  
        “She’s right,” El chimed in. “Besides, it would make one hell of a birthday present!”  
  
        I sighed heavily. Of course they’re right, but I just wasn’t sure that it was an appropriate time to rebuild our relationship. “I don’t know guys,” I said slowly. “What if it’s just not meant to be again? What if we’re merely supposed to be in each other’s lives, but not together? What if he doesn’t even want—“  
  
        “Don’t be ridiculous!” Jenny interrupted. “All he does is talk about you or the kids. He wants this to work and he wants his family whole again.” I looked down as the bubbles overtook my feet in the basin of the pedicure chair, and blushed heavily.  
  
        “HA!” Shari exclaimed. “So you want it too!”  
  
        “Of course I do!” I cried, putting my head in my freshly manicured hands. “I just don’t want to push it, you know?”  
  
        “It’s okay, Christina,” Eleanor said soothingly while glaring at the others. “We won’t pressure you anymore, we promise.” They all agreed and we turned to a new topic. “So, what time are we going over to the club to set up everything tomorrow?”  
  
        “Well, Niall is coming over around 11am to take the kids out for lunch and then taking them over there to help blow up balloons and stuff. They really wanted to be apart it, so Niall volunteered to give them jobs,” I explained. “Meanwhile, Zayn and Liam will be at a radio interview, so it was completely opportune!”  
  
        “Meanwhile, the rest of us will be running around like mad,” Jenny giggled. Shari will be getting the cake. Harry and I will be getting the alcohol set up with the bartenders. El, you and Louis are taking care of security and guest list, setting them up and everything. Christina will be help with decorating. We should be done about 2pm, where Lou will go over to Christina’s and do her hair and makeup.”  
  
        “Wait, why is she coming over to do just me? Why not the rest of you?” I asked in disbelief. They all looked at me as if I was stupid. I quickly let the subject drop and we left to go shopping.  
  
        We pulled up a small boutique that looked very, very expensive. From the outside it was quaint, almost like a cottage until you looked in the windows. Manikins lined the window panes, dressed in scandalous, but pricey dresses. _‘Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?’_ I thought to in frustration. Dammit!  
  
        We walked in and were greeted warmly by an associate. “Good afternoon, ladies. How may I help you?” she smiled. Her name tag said her name was Angela.  
  
        “Well,” Jenny began. “My sister here is looking for a dress for a birthday party and needs to look particularly sexy.” She winked at me and I rolled my eyes.  
  
        “Actually,” Eleanor chimed in, “she needs to look sexy, but not trashy and not trying too hard.” Thank you El!  
  
        “Shouldn’t be too hard with your slim figure, Miss,” Angela smiled. We all spread out, looking at different dress and I let each of my friends pick one out for me. I was show to a dressing room, which had a runway sort of path to the mirror outside of it. My friends took seats off to the side of the “runway” and waited patiently for me to change into the first dress. I decided to start with the most scandalous, which of course was my sister’s pick.  
  
        “No,” I said. “No, no no!” It seems my sister thought it would be funny to put me in some [tight, white dress](http://pinterest.com/pin/123989795961771804/) that barely covered my ass! I was pissed as hell that Jenny would be serious about this. I mean, I’m a mother for crying out loud! I peeked the door open and glared at Jenny.  
  
        “Come on, let’s see it!” Knowing it was just the girls there made me feel better, but I was still completely self-conscious.  As I walked down the walkway, I received wolf whistles and cat calls from my friends. “Hey sexy Momma!” she cried, bursting out laughing.  
  
        “Ha ha,” I said sarcastically, “very funny.” I turned back to my dressing room and quickly stripped off the offending dress. I tried on [Eleanor’s](http://pinterest.com/pin/427349452110829078/) pick, [Perrie’s](http://pinterest.com/pin/216735800788680335/) and finally [Shari’s; ](http://pinterest.com/pin/143693044332836498/)all “no’s” for me. Finally Angela walked up as I was about to get dressed into my regular clothes, and knocked lightly on my door.  
  
        “Try this one, I think it’s what you’re looking for,” she smiled. I thanked her and closed the door. On the hanger, it [looked](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=49211448) kind of plain, but incredibly low cut. It wasn’t any worse than what I had been trying on and just to humor the poor sales woman who had been dealing with my demanding, wacky friends, I put it on. I slowly opened the door to find them all in deep conversation about something, except Angela who looked toward me expectantly. I crept up behind them and Angela cleared her throat to get my friend’s attention.  
  
        “Wow…” Perrie whispered.  
  
        “So I take it y’all like it?” I asked.  
  
        “You just…look,” Eleanor said, suggesting toward the mirror. I walked slowly over to it and my jaw almost fell. It may have been sexy, but it was also classy and age appropriate on my body.  
  
        “I’ll take it,” I mumbled as Angela went to go ring me up, clapping her hands happily on the way. “You guys, it’s perfect, but I can’t wear this to dinner; not with my children.”  
  
        “Well, we were talking…” Jenny began. I raised an eyebrow at her in question, but it was Eleanor who answered.  
  
        “You see…we thought about that while you were changing,” she began. “I happen to have an incredible dress that would look perfect on you. A designer gave it to me at my last shoot and I haven’t been able to find an occasion to wear it.” She got up and showed me a picture of her molding the [dress](http://media-cache-ec2.pinterest.com/192x/ff/44/12/ff44127ae66c41277382da56e43df812.jpg) she spoke of and I had to admit, it was spectacular. It came just above the knee and was long sleeved with a high neckline. It was a nude color with bright, gold sequins and ribbons on it.  
  
        “Oh El,” I breathed. “It’s beautiful, but I couldn’t possibly…”  
  
        “I want you to,” she insisted. “It would make me happy and proud to see you wear for Liam’s big night.” I hugged her tightly and agreed immediately. I quickly changed and paid for the dress, thanking Angela immensely before we headed home.  
  
        I was exhausted from shopping and girl’s day out, that when I got home, I crawled into bed and passed out with only one thought floating in my head.  
  
        _‘I can’t wait…’_


	20. ~Birthday Prep~

***Liam’s POV***  
          
        Everyone was acting strange today, but completely normal at the same time. I mean, I knew it was my birthday and everyone treated me kindly, especially the fans with their cards and things, but it just had a really strange vibe to it all.  
          
        This morning, I was woken up by a chorus of “Happy birthday, Daddy!” and breakfast in bed. Aria and Levi had poured me cereal and orange juice, with the supervision of their mother. I had given her a key a while ago, just in case, so I guess they sneaked in this morning to surprise me. The each gave me a present too. Aria had given me a brand new nerf gun, while Liam gave me a brand new pair of cowboy boots. Now granted, I’m not a cowboy nor am I close to one, but we played Cowboys and Indians so much, that it was really more for us than just me.  
  
        Christina handed me a small, lightweight gift and I quickly tore the paper away. I looked down at the dvd, flipping it over to examine to blank disc. I looked up at her confused. “Well watch it later tonight,” she promised with a huge smile on her lips that instantly made me melt.  
   
        Right now, it’s about 10:30am and Zayn has me at a radio interview for our upcoming single release. “So Liam, mate happy birthday!” the interviewer cheered into his microphone. Zayn joined her in the cheers, while poking me in the side making me laugh. “How’s it been so far?”  
          
        “Great actually,” I replied honestly. “My children woke me up with breakfast in bed and each made me card.”  
          
        “Aw, that’s really sweet,” she smiled. “Daddy Direction taking the name to a whole new level. So tell me, what are the big plans for today?”  
          
        “We’re taking him out for dinner,” Zayn responded politely. “Do something intimate with friends and family, you know?” There was something about the way he avoid my gaze just then and I immediately felt nervous. I’ve known these guys for quite some time and know when their keeping something from me. Strategically, they sent Zayn with me this morning, probably knowing he’s the least likely to spill.  
          
        She smiled and nodded in response and moved onto the topic of our new single. “So boys, tell me a little about your new chart topper.”  
          
        “Well, we wanted to something a bit more grown up this time,” Zayn answered.  
          
        “Yeah, with each new album we tried stepping it up a bit and I think we’ve finally achieved that,” I agreed.  
          
        “Now, what about these lyrics? They’re a bit different than the past as well,” she commented.  
          
        “It’s about heartbreak, like previous songs, but is dealing with being the heartbreaker,” I said, trying not to let the pain show in my eyes. Truth was, I wrote this song years ago, obviously about hurting Christina, but management said it wasn’t the right kind of material we sang, so we held off on it. The boys finally put their feet down and stood up for it; now here we are.  
          
        “Yeah, it talks about having to let someone go for their own good. Putting that person ahead of their own selfish needs or wants,” Zayn explained further. I had to take a sip on water to keep from forming tears in my eyes. Luckily, the interview ended shortly thereafter and we were free to go.  
          
        I was about to call Christina and tell her we were done when Zayn grabbed my phone from me. I was about to protest, but he beat me to it. “Chill. You look like you could use some time alone, especially after that interview.”  
          
        “That was brutal,” I agreed. “I knew recording this song would be incredibly hard, but having her back in my life and releasing it as a single hurt worse than I thought.”  
          
        “Come on, mate. Let’s get some lunch and you can text Christina on the way,” he suggested. I nodded my head as we climbed into the car and headed to get food.

* * *

          
 ***Normal POV***

  
_“Hey, just left the interview. Today is going by so slowly! –Li”_   


  
        I giggled at little at his impatience. When he really wants something, he becomes like the four years we love so deeply. Trust me…they get it from him too!

  
_“Only a few more hours and we’ll be headed to dinner :) What are you so impatient about? –Christina”_   


          
        I was walking through my front door after having helped set up for Liam’s party tonight. I spent all morning making sure things were perfect and everyone was doing their jobs. I was exhausted and flopped on my bed, just like I had the night before.

  
_“I just want to spend my birthday with the kids is all. And...maybe I want to see what’s on that dvd… -Li”_   


          
        I giggled again; so impatient. What Liam didn’t know, was that I had recorded all of the children’s’ firsts growing up until this point. Their first day home from the hospital, bathes, words steps…you name it, I recorded it. Of course I had some help with Matthew, but I kind of edited most of that out. Each one of their birthdays was on there as well.

  
_“Aha! The truth comes out ;) –Christina”_   


  
_“Well, you’ve got me curious now. –Li”_   


  
_“Don’t worry. Your patience will be rewarded. –Christina”_   


          
        Liam had been complaining the other day about how he missed all of that and that he was a lousy father. Apparently, even after 8 years of being a band, they still had haters and they had been harping on Liam about not being around for his children. The one thing he feared most when I first told him I was pregnant; the thing that drove him to let me go.

  
_“We’ll see about that! –Li”_   


          
        I passed out shortly after that, taking a small, two hour nap. I awoke to the sound of Jenny and the girls busting through me door. “Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! It’s time to get ready for your, I mean Liam’s, big night,” she said slyly.  
  
        “Lou!” I squealed when I saw her. “It’s so great to see you again!”  
  
        “You too babe!” she laughed as I squeezed her tightly. We caught up as she sat me down and started to curl my hair. She strategically placed each curl at the nape of my neck and secured with a few bobby pins. She told me all about Lux; how much she’s grown, what level she’s at in school and what not, while showing me pictures. She’s going to be a serious heart breaker and with the boys as “guardians” those boys don’t stand a chance!  
          
        “Now, for my makeup I wanted something simple for dinner, you know?” I explained. “But when it comes to the party, I really want something dark.”  
          
        “I have the perfect plan in mind that will take the least amount of time,” she winked. She’s used to having to do quick, but gorgeous makeup, so I trusted her completely.  
  
        By the time she was done and the girls were ready, it was almost 5:30pm and we were meeting the boys at 6pm for dinner. I quickly slipped on my heels that Perrie let me borrow and looked in the [mirror](http://www.polyvore.com/fancy_dinner/set?id=69633026). I had to marvel at Lou's work and how much in complimented the dress. "You are a miracle worker, my dearest Lou!"  
  
        "Please! You're easier than the boys. They fight me on just about every thing and they wear less make up!" she laughed. We settled into an easy conversation while I wait for my children. Jenny had taken Aria to get dressed and Shari took Levi.  
  
        Shari cleared her throat at my bedroom door to get our attention not two minutes later. “Announcing, Sir Levi William of Dixieland,” she proclaimed. I nearly burst out laughing when she referred to the South back home in the States, but was cut off by the sight of my [little boy](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/676131842/2012-New-Prom-party-dress-boy-suit-Kids-clothes-set-Fashion-formal-korean-boy-suit-set.jpg) in a nice pair of black trousers, a white button up shirt with tiny black dots and a grey cardigan with black sleeves. It honestly reminded me of something Liam would wear.  
  
        “Baby,” I whispered. “You look so handsome!” I fell to the floor on my knees and opened my arms for him. She launched himself at me and hugged me tightly. He was vibrated with excitement.  
  
        “Do I look as handsome as Daddy?” he asked innocently. My heart swelled at the adoration he has for his father already showing brightly in his eyes.  
  
        “Better than Daddy,” I winked as I kissed his forehead. He smiled broadly at me and turned to run back through the door.  
  
        “Announcing,” Jenny exclaimed to get our attention. I was practically giddy at the thought of what Jenny had bought Aria to wear tonight. “Princess Aria Jane of Missouri.” My [darling girl](http://www.kiddykidswear.com/pictures/714formal-frontpage.jpg) pranced through the doorway wearing a beautiful gown. It was a brilliant, baby blue with thin straps on her shoulders.  
  
        “Oh my Belle,” I said with tears in my eyes. “Baby, you look absolutely beautiful.” She quickly attached herself to me and I hugged to close for several minutes. I slightly pulled back to look at her, seeing a small glimmer in her eyes. “Are you ready to go celebrate with Daddy?” She nodded her head vigorously and we all headed for the door.  
  
         _‘Here we go!’_


	21. ~ Dinner ~ ♡

***Normal POV***  
  
        The plan was to go from dinner, take the kids home and simultaneously have Lou change up my look while everyone distracted Liam. I would show up to the party without him knowing and surprise him by singing for him on the tiny stage we hand set up.  
  
        It only took about 20 minutes to get to the restaurant, but it seemed like much longer. Probably because Aria and Levi were incredibly impatient, just like their father, to get there and show off their outfits. We tried entertaining them, but to no avail as we pulled up to the front door.  
  
        “Now darlings,” Eleanor began, “you go in with Auntie Perrie and me while Mommy prepares herself.” Wait, what? Prepare myself? Prepare myself for what?! What was she talking about? The children didn’t seem to notice because they bounded out of the car as soon as the door was opened. We all quickly stepped out, but Shari held me back a few extra seconds.  
  
        I could see Liam and the guys standing just inside the door, waiting for us. Damn, he looks good. I will never get used to the sight of Liam’s perfectly muscular body, but this was something else. He was dressed in a black cardigan with black pants and a white button shirt. I giggled to myself as I looked at Levi running for his father. I wonder if Shari picked that outfit for him on purpose.  
  
        I was quickly pulled from my thoughts as I watch Aria and Levi attack him. “Daddy!!” they both screamed. He looked up…or down rather at them with a “shocked” look on his face as he scooped them up. The door closed behind them, effectively cutting off the sounds of conversation from within, but I could read his lips as he told Aria how beautiful she looked. Breath-taking, I think he said to her. He hugged them tightly, a twin in each arm.  
  
        I was so distracted by the scene playing out in front of me that I didn’t notice that Shari had left me, standing all alone, until I saw her take first Levi then Aria away from him and pointed out at me. My breath hitched in my throat as he turned his gaze upon me. Yes, he looked insanely hot right now in that suit, but when he looked at me, something fluttered in my stomach at the emotion in his eyes.  
  
        I felt as though things were going in slow motion as he made his way out to me. I stood there awkwardly, trying to tell him with my eyes just how much he meant to me. A million thoughts and memories ran through my head as he got closer. A smile broke out on his face, causing my lips to turn up as well and I instantly thawed. I couldn’t wait any longer for him to take the last two steps, so I moved toward him and closed the gap, capturing his surprised lips with my own. The familiar tingle spread from my lips to the rest of me, setting my body on fire, yet calming me; I had been craving this electrical buzz for so long now. It certainly didn’t take long for him to kiss me back, but I had definitely caught him off-guard. I leaned in closer, deepening the kiss I had been holding back for over a week now; maybe a month or so.  
  
        “Oi, you two!” Louis called, causing a few people to glare at him, including Liam. “We’ve got reservations you know!” With that he stomped back inside and followed the host to our table.  
  
        I started laughing and Liam turned back to me bewildered, but with a smile playing at the corners of his lips. “I may, in fact, have to kill him,” he mumbled as he snaked one arm around my waist and his other hand took a hold of the back of my neck, effectively pulling me back to him, and kissed me once more. “I’ve been waiting to do that for weeks now,” he whispered against my lips, sending shivers down my spine.  
  
        I pulled back slightly and smiled at him. “Come on, Birthday Boy. Let’s go celebrate as a family,” I winked. The smile I love the most spread across his face. You know, the one that causing his eyes to scrunch up and that tiny dimple on side of his chin to show. Gah! I love it!  I grabbed his hand and led him inside to our table in the back.  
  
         
        “Have a told how gorgeous you look tonight?” he whispered in my ear for the 10th time tonight. I blushed, again, and looked over at him smiling. We had just finished dinner and were standing near the front of the restaurant just chatting. He was holding Aria and she kissed his cheek as I held Levi, who smiled along with me at his father's compliment. A flash went off in the background and I turned to notice paparazzi standing outside, waiting for us to leave.  
  
        “Great,” I said sarcastically. “How are we supposed to get past them?” I sighed heavily as Liam put his free arm around both Levi and my shoulders protectively.  
  
        “Don’t worry,” Zayn chimed in. “We kind of expected this. There’s a car waiting for you outback to take them home.” Praise God because the last thing I want for my children was to have all of those flashes go off in their eyes. Poor dears.  
  
        We made our way out back and when Liam tried to get into the car with us, Niall pulled him back. “Oh no you don’t, Mate. You’re coming with us!”  
  
        “But—“ Liam tried protesting.  
  
        “No,” Louis interrupted. “No ‘buts!’  You’re coming with us and that’s final.”  
  
        Liam looked at me with pleading eyes and I almost caved right then and there. I hated doing this to him, but ultimately it was for his own good. “Don’t worry, we’ll spend all day tomorrow as a family,” I assured him with the best smile I could muster up.  
  
        He didn’t budge an inch until Harry whispered in his ear. I couldn’t make out what was said, but I saw Liam’s shoulders fall in defeat. “Okay, but ALL day tomorrow!” he smiled, although it didn’t reach his eyes completely. He closed the door and let Harry take him to the awaiting limo.  
  
        Aria and Levi passed out in the car on the way home. I text Darla to meet me outside and help carry the twins inside to bed. When we pulled up to my building, it was about 8:30pm. Had we really eat and talked for 2 hours? Wow. Like I requested, Darla was outside with a couple of blankets to wrap the children in and we took them upstairs. Neither one woke as I tucked them in, so it didn’t take all that long.  
  
        I, after taking off these fabulous shoes, sprinted downstairs to my room where Lou was waiting for me. She quickly let my hair down and it fell into beautiful curls. She let me [change](http://www.polyvore.com/his_birthday_party/set?id=73308036) before finishing my hair, opting to leave it down and just re-curl a few pieces. Makeup was easy enough; all she did was adjust my eye shadow. I switched a few pieces of jewelry and put on new shoes. I walked quickly back to the car after thanking Lou properly and made my way to the venue.  
  
        It didn’t take long to get there and my heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest. Never before have I worn something so…low cut and I’ve never actually performed in front of a crowd. Choir in high school doesn’t count; neither does church. I felt like I was sweating bullets, which I scolded myself for because I didn’t want to look gross in front of Liam at the moment.  
  
        I text Niall when I got there and he met me out back, sneaking me inside so Liam wouldn’t see me. “You look…” he seemed speechless. “Wow.” I smiled gratefully at him before going inside.  
  
        We went into a private room where Louis was waiting and they proceeded to do some warm-up exercises with me; sirens, scales and a run through of my song.  
  
        “Don’t worry, love,” Louis said soothingly. “You’ll be absolutely brilliant!”  
  
        “Yeah and really you just have to sing it Liam,” Niall chimed in. “You technically don’t even have to acknowledge anyone else.”  
  
        I nodded my head gratefully as we made our way to the make room of the club. I could hear the heavy beats on the bass speaker drowning out the thuds my heart was making against my chest. If anything, it only made me more nervous. Niall pulled out his phone and sent a quick message, to Shari I assume because she came over with a few shots of liquid courage. “Captain,” she informed me. GOOD! My favorite! I quickly downed one shot and as Niall reached for the other, I swiped it and took before he could say anything.  
  
        “Ladies and gentlemen,” I heard Perrie through the speakers. Crap! It’s time! Not turning back now. I slowly started to feel the rum calm my nervous and numb them. This was it; no turning back. “We have a very special gift for you all this evening,” she winked at Liam. She walked off the stage with no other explanation and I saw watched as Liam turned to Jenny in confusion. I took this opportunity to take the mic from Perrie as she left the stage and I went on.  
  
        A spotlight lit me up and Liam’s head snapped to face me. I saw his jaw drop open and I felt the liquor taking a hold of me.  
  
        _This is it._


	22. ~Surprise!~

***Liam’s POV***  
  
        Christina looked gorgeous as ever when I saw her outside the restaurant. Her dress hugged her body generously and something about the gold made her eyes stand out. Just…breath-taking.  
  
        I hurried out to her to hug and thank her for tonight. She looked as though she was trying to tell me something with her eyes, so I smiled at her broadly. She instantly smiled back and step toward me, but she apparently had other plans. Her lips found mine and I froze for half a second. She really did want me to kiss her last week and I could feel every emotion transfer from that kiss. Our electrical current ran through my body and I instantly kissed her back. She deepened the kiss and I gladly let her.  
          
        “Oi, you two!” Louis called out to us. We broke apart and I glared at him, wishing I could kill him. “We have reservations, you know!” He stomped back inside and back to our awaiting table.  
          
        I turned back to Christina to see her laughing at Louis, or maybe my reaction to Louis. The problem was that he interrupted what I had been waiting so long to do. I had promised her to take things slowly, but here she was basically telling me she’s ready and he ruined it!  
          
        “I may, in fact, have to kill him,” I mumbled as I pulled Christina back to me, capturing her lips with mine. “I’ve been waiting to do that for weeks now,” I whispered against her lips. She smiled at me and dragged me inside.  
          
        As we ate our dinner and chatted with everyone, I kept leaning over to her, telling her how beautiful she looked. I've spent years wishing I could just see her beautiful face and now here she was, looking gorgeous as ever; I wasn't about to let the opportunity slip through my fingers. She blushed each time, but never looked away from me. I remembered how when she used to get so embarrassed and would look at the ground; so cute.  
         
        Zayn arranged for a car to take her back to her flat to put the kids to bed, but when I tried to go with her, they stopped me.  I knew something was going on earlier today, but I didn’t think they weren’t going to let me say goodnight to my children. I instantly became angry, which was an incredibly rare thing for me to do.  
  
        “Don’t worry, we’ll spend all day tomorrow as a family,” Christina promised. Yes, I wanted that so much and was definitely going to hold her to it, but I wanted to go with her now! I was about to argue when Harry leaned in and whispered in my ear.  
  
        “Not in front of the kids, mate,” he reminded me. He’s right, of course. How stupid I was for even thinking of starting an argument in front of them. I never want them to see me upset like that; they’re already so sensitive to their mother’s feelings.  
  
        My shoulders slumped in defeat, but I look Christina right her eyes. “Okay, but ALL day tomorrow!” I said with a smile, even though I could see she didn’t buy it. I kissed each twin and waved them off.  
  
        “Alright!” Louis exclaimed. “Let’s go party!”  
  
        “What?” I asked lamely. “I don’t want a party, especially if Christina isn’t there. I didn’t even get to kiss her goodnight…”  
  
        “You get to spend all day with her tomorrow, Liam,” Shari reminded me. True, but I didn’t want to have to spend my birthday babysitting my band mates while they became complete tosspots.  
  
        They drug me over to the awaiting limo and practically threw me in. They took me to my favorite club and I have to admit, I was kind of glad we went here despite the lack of company. I really wanted to celebrate, and dinner didn’t quite seem like enough, even though it was exactly what I wanted.  
  
        The paps were waiting outside, as usual, to take our pictures and because it was my birthday, they wanted special pictures. “Liam, where are the kids?” “What about Christina?” ”Are you two back together?”  The question just kept coming and coming.  
  
        I quickly went inside and was greeted by a huge chorus of “Happy Birthday!” from all of my family and friends. My mother came up to me and hugged me tightly, while my sisters each kissed my cheeks. I was massively happy to see them, but _she_ was missing from it all.  
  
        After about an hour of chit chatting with several different guests, I watched as Perrie got up on stage and grabbed a microphone from the DJ.  “Ladies and gentlemen,” she began. ““We have a very special gift for you all this evening,” she said winking at me. I turned to ask Jenny what was going on, but my head was pulled back to the stage as a spotlight landed on Christina’s body.  
  
        Oh, God...she looked…hot! I mean, she’s always looked beautiful and I knew she could be sexy, but…wow! Her dress was racy as it hit about her mid-thigh and that neckline…whoa! it was low, but at the same time, she was completely covered and looked elegant at the same time. I felt my mouth fall open and she smiled right at me.  
  
        “Happy birthday, Li,” she said through the microphone. The DJ started some music and she began to sing. It was a song I knew, but never actually knew Christina could sing. She always sang slower songs that drew her beautiful voice out soulfully. This son, Beyoncé’s “[Love On Top](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMaselbtFiI)” was a little faster and allowed her to show a little more attitude.  

       

  
        The entire time, she only looked at me; singing the lyrics that she seemed to mean with all her heart. As the song progress, the key kept changing and each time; I was amazed. Those are some seriously high notes! She put so much love and feeling into it, that I didn’t really notice my feet moving toward her until the song ended and she jumped into my arms to hug me close to her.  
  
        “That was amazing!” I had to practically yell in her because of all the applause that erupted in the room.  
  
        She pulled back slightly and took one her hands to cup my cheek. “I love you,” she said. Even though I didn’t hear it above the crowd, it still felt as though we were alone in that moment. I leaned in and kissed her passionately. I’m pretty sure there were ‘hoops’ and hollering at our little snogging, but we ignored them completely.  
  
        Eventually, I had to pull away for air. I leaned my forehead against hers and sighed happily. “I love you, too,” I finally said. I felt a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. Yes, she had told me she still loved me before, but I wasn’t sure that she would ever be able to move past what I did to her. I never thought I would be able to say those words to her again after that. I could’ve died right then, and be perfectly happy.  
  
        The night went on much faster as we both dance and mingled with the guests. Never once did we stop touching. If someone handed me a drink, I always made sure that my other arm was securely around her waist. If Jenny tried to pull her away to dance, she took me with her. It seemed like we never wanted to be apart ever again; not even a second. Shari and Niall eventually presented me with my cake and I held Christina’s hand while I blew out all 25 candles.  
  
        The night slowly drew to an end and we all ended up going our separate ways once the limo dropped us off. Apparently Christina was staying with me because Niall had dropped off a bag for her when he came over earlier to collect me for dinner.  
  
        “You planned all of this, didn’t you?” I asked her once we stepped off the lift.  
  
        She simply shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. “Maybe. I might have had a little help,” she winked. I shook my head at her as I unlocked my door and walked in. “Why don’t I pour us some wine and you go grab that DVD I gave you this morning,” she suggested.  
  
        “Are you sure we should really drink together?” I asked her, remembering the last time that happened. I sort of got distracted just staring at her. That dress was smashing and she just looked so beautiful merely standing there. Her eyes shown out brilliantly and her smile was perfect.  
  
        “Hello?” she said, waving her hand in from of my face. “Buzz Lightyear to Star Command! Come in Star Command!” I broke from my trance upon her features and laughed at her quote. No fair using my favorite movie to distract me like that.  
  
        “Sorry,” I apologized. “I was just…never mind. I’ll be right back then, yeah?” She nodded and left for the kitchen while I quickly walked to my bedroom. I picked up the small case from my nightstand and hurried back. She was waiting for me with two full glasses of Cabernet and a large, giddy smile. She was practically vibrating with excitement.  “Did you want to change first?” I asked politely.  
  
        “No,” she shook her head. “Maybe afterward. I’m much too excited for this,” she winked. Oh boy...what could she have on this tiny disc that made her so eager for me to see. Please let it of her. Please please please!! What?! It's been a long time since we've...well...you get the picture!  
  
        I put the inoffensive dvd into my player and turned on the telly. What I saw next made my eyes instantly water.  
  
         _‘She didn’t….’_


	23. ~Family~♡

***Liam’s POV***  
          
        _“Come here Levi! Come to Mommy!”_  
          
        On the screen I saw a recording of my precious babies. You could hear Christina’s voice, but see wasn’t in view, which made me to believe she held the camera. She was coaxing Levi to walk to her from a few feet away. She was dangling a toy, which he must’ve loved at the time, just front of the camera, but not obscuring the view, while Levi was reaching for it and standing on his own two, wobbly feet.  
          
        _“Come on, baby…there’s Mommy’s good boy!”_ she squealed as he took first two steps, then a few more before reaching the toy and falling back onto his bum. _“Mommy’s so proud of you, baby!”_  
          
        Not to be outdone by her brother, I saw Aria, who had been sitting just behind where Levi had started, and walk to the camera with much more ease than he did.  
          
        _“That-a girl!”_ I could hear the pride in Chrisinta’s voice. _“Maybe we’ll get to show Daddy this one day.”_ I turned to look at Christina; the one on the couch that is. My mouth had fallen open in shock. She always knew that one day, I would know them; that I would love them with everything I had. She was simply amazing. I didn’t even know my tears had spilled until she gently wiped them off and turned my face back to the screen.  
          
        I turned just in time to see Aria whispering _“Dada…Dada…”_ More tears fell from my eyes, forming a steady stream down my face.  
          
        _“I’m not sure if she’s just making sounds, but I’m pretty sure she just said her first word,”_ Christina mention through the camera. I laughed, having thought the same thing.  
          
        _“DADA!!!!”_ Levi exclaimed. I guess it was his turn not to be out-shined.  
         
        The next clip was of them on their first birthday, each sitting in a high chair. I saw Jenny and Shari in the background along with Matthew and a few other people I didn’t recognize. I guess it was one of those many business trips that Jenny and Shari had to go on or maybe we were on tour, so the lads never noticed.  
          
        The camera was handed off to Matthew and I saw Christina bring out two miniature cakes. She put them down in front of the children, and before everyone started to sing happy birthday, they were already digging in. I watched as the slowly devoured their desserts, getting icing and cake on every surface possible; the highchair table, their face, their clothes, the wall, the floor, their hair…everywhere! Niall would’ve been proud.  
          
        I started laughing, while still crying, and I felt two arms snake around my waist, while Christina leaned into me. I reacted instinctively and put one arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me to kiss the top of her head while we cuddled. I could practically feel her smiling.  
          
        Scene after scene unfolded before me. First bike rides, first swimming lesson, first haircut, etc and, each birthday up to this last one. I instantly became excited because they had their 5th birthday next month. The screen eventually went blank, but I stared at it for a while longer; unmoving.  Christina eventually leaned back up, moving her hands from around my waist to rest on my chest, while my arms slip from her shoulders and my hand ended up on the back of her head.  
          
        “Are you okay?” she asked, barely whispering and wiping a few stray tears. That really only made it worse…or better really. More tears formed before I could answer. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her tenderly.  
          
        “Better than okay,” I finally responded. “That was, by far, the best birthday present I have ever received.”  
          
        Her return smile was dazzling. This time, she leaned in to me and kissed me passionately. “I love you,” she whispered against my lips. “I’m so sorry it took me so long.”  
   
  
 ***Normal POV***  
          
        “I’m so sorry it took me so long,” I apologized, staring into those affectionate brown eyes that I love so freaking much! “I should’ve come back sooner. I shouldn’t have ever left, really. I shou—“  
          
        I was cut off effectively by Liam’s lips attaching themselves to mine. I reacted instantly and put my arms around his neck to tangle my fingers in his short hair. He gently picked me up as he stood; never once breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him moving beneath me. We ended up in his room and..well…I don’t need to explain what happened after that.  
          
       

* * *

  
  
        I have never felt so loved, honestly, or even more alive. He sets every fiber of my body on fire with just his plump lips touching my own, let alone the rest of our activities from last night. We made love three times last night. I know, I know…it seems like a lot, but really I was trying to make up for lost time here. It’s as though we were made for one another; two puzzles pieces dying to be connected.  
          
        I woke up around 8am and instantly felt a chill run down my back. I shift so I could look at Liam, only find his arms not around me. That is definitely not the way I fell asleep! I turned over quickly to find an empty bed and almost panicked when I smelled bacon practically burning.  
  
        I bolted from the bed and ran into the kitchen to see Liam flipping over a charred piece of meat. I burst out laughing at the sight and I could see the blush building up as it spread over the back of his neck. He then slowly turned around and his eyes went from shy, to huge, to dark in two seconds flat. A slow, seductive smile pulled at his lips as he stared at me and slowly made his way over to me. I was momentarily confused until I felt a small, cold draft on places that shouldn’t normally. I looked down at myself and silently cursed at myself. _‘Fuck, you moron! You aren’t wearing any clothes!’_  
  
        I was about to take off to go get dressed, but 1) Liam was only about 6ft away now and 2) he would’ve just caught me anyway. So instead I smiled at him. “See something you like there, Payne?” I teased, putting my hand on my hip and slowly traced the other between my breasts while looking up at him through my lashes. I heard a deep, guttural growl come from deep within him as he pulled me roughly to him and crashed his lips to mine. Let’s just say, we had to turn off the stove before I was hauled off to his bedroom once more.  
  


* * *

  
        We emerged from his apartment around 9:30am, showered and dressed with large smiles on our faces. As we took the elevator down, it stopped on the floor below Liam’s and we were met with two familiar faces. _‘Oh great…I’m never going to hear the end of this.’_   I thought bitterly, while maintaining that goofy grin Liam had caused. As Niall and Shari climbed in, they didn’t say a word. They merely exchanged a small, but telling glance with one another. I looked to Liam to find him holding in his own laughter, causing a small giggle to bubble up inside me. I tried stifling it, but to avail and Liam squeezed my hand that he was holding. Niall and Shari never turned around or said anything to us, so Liam tugged on my hand, pulling me toward him and capturing me in a slow, intimate kiss.  
  
        When we finally made it to the lobby, we started piling out, but not before Niall turned around and winked at me. Shari gave me a small, but knowing look that told me we would talk about this later and there was no getting out of it. They seemed to disappear to the left, while we went right once outside the main doors. We took up a leisurely pace, walking to my place to spend the day as a family. Not once did we say word while strolling casually, but I could feel everything just rolling off of him. He was so completely happy, content and relaxed…everything I was feeling as well.  
  
        We finally made it home and was attacked by two very excited four year olds. “Momma, look! I drew you something!” Aria squealed as she launched herself into my awaiting arms. She handed me a piece of paper just filled with a bunch of colors. It didn’t really look like anything, but she explained what each squiggle was. We walked into he kitchen and I immediately put it on the fridge for all to see.  
  
        Liam apparently made himself busy by galloping around the living room with a very energetic Levi on his back yelling “Giddy up, horsey!” He was giggling as Liam trotted around the room. They finally came to stop in front of me and Aria, whom I was holding on my hip. He looked at her and let out a small noise, similar to a horse I suppose and nudged her hand with his face, telling her to pet him like a real horse. Every time he looked at her, you could see the love in his eyes; the pure adoration he has for these two.  
  
        She slowly picked up her hand and touched the top of his head. He closed his eyes encouragingly and she started to actually pet him. He made some sort of noise, like purring, and she giggled at him. “Daddy! You’re supposed to be a pony, not a kitty!” she exclaimed between her laughter. We all started laughing with her and his loving gaze turned to me. I placed a hand on his face and gently ran my thumb across his cheek. He leaned into me and kissed me lightly. As he pulled away, the children were grinning like crazy.  
  
        “Mommy?” Levi asked, getting my attention while still on top of his father’s back. I looked at him quizzically, silently telling him to continue. He looked at me with pleading eyes and an almost sad kind of hope. “Are we a family now?”  
  
        I almost lost it right there. He asked with such earnest and faith that it made my heart crumble. I didn’t know how to answer him. Liam and I never really discussed what our plans were or what we thought of the future or even what our relationship status was now. I looked to Liam with pleading eyes of my own and saw nothing, but love and tenderness there and I knew I had an answer.  
  
        “Yes, baby,” I smiled. I looked to Aria before finishing. “We are a family.”


	24. ~Party Time~♡

***Normal POV***  
  
        “Hey y’all! Come on over!” I greeted our guests. It is now September and we are celebrating the twins 5th birthday!! YAY!!  
  
        So much had happened within the past month, really. Liam practically lives with us now, although we’re till renting out his apartment. It’s really more of a “romantic getaway” kind of thing rather than a “just in case” situation. It’s hard to find time for just the two of us anymore, so at least once a week, we spend the night over there while Darla watches the children.  
  
        Liam and I are stronger than ever and really, it’s as though we were never apart. We argue every now and again, but it never gets to a point where someone wants to leave. That’s one thing I love about our relationship; we never go to bed angry. We always work things out. A perk to being an adult, I suppose, but we were always like that to begin with.  
  
        I eventually had to tell Shari about Liam’s present…well, presents I guess, so I made sure to do it when all of the girls were there so I didn’t have repeat myself. We have girl’s nights at least once every two weeks, just keep up with each other and have that alone time with one another. The guys do it too, even though they see each other all the time.  
  
        We celebrated Niall’s 25th last Friday and it was huge. Shari really went all out for it, giving it an Irish theme and having pieces of sod brought in and clovers everywhere. It really looked like we were in Ireland for a few hours. Niall, of course, was beside himself the whole time. Shari didn’t just invite his parents and brother, but all of his aunts and uncles along with several cousins. It was practically a family reunion; we just paid witness to it all.  
  
        Right now, we’re having a birthday party for Aria and Levi in the park; [Cowboy themed](http://athome.kimvallee.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/countrywestern2ndbirthdayparty.jpg). The kids started school earlier this month, so we invited several kids from their class. Everyone showed up wearing something that resembled something of a cowboy and you could really tell who wasn’t from around here in England. Only the [Aria](http://americancowgirl.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2008/07/jessjoy1.jpg) and [Levi](http://suchislifephoto.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/Urban-Cowboy-Portraits-Fort-Worth-TX.jpg) along with [myself, Shari and Jenny](http://www.polyvore.com/cowboy_party/set?id=74294755) wore anything that actually represented the true meaning of the theme.  
  
        Everything was all set up with bales of real hay, stick horses, old linens on long tables with mis-matched chairs and bandana goodie bags. Posted on different tress were “Wanted” posters with Aria and Levi’s faces behind prison bars “For The High Crime Of Turning 5 Years Old!” I had country music playing in the background and Aria was trying to teach a few classmates how to line dance already. Levi was showing his friends the rubber band pistols I had laying out for them to play with.  
         
        All of our friends showed up in proper attire (only because Jenny and Shari bought most of the outfits for our boyfriends) and talked in faked Southern accents to add to the theme. We played several games of “Rattlesnake Stomp” and “Shooting Gallery” before I brought out the [cake](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-IeDZpclu8pE/Tjl_fGz6pJI/AAAAAAAABZQ/g8SVQNYxScY/s1600/IMG_5895.jpg). It had only one tier of cake, with three more tiers, but of cupcakes for the rest of kids to eat. I had given my camera to Shari so it could be recorded, just like all their other birthdays, but the difference was that Liam was in the video with us.  
  
        Once they blew out their candles, I served them each a large piece, but before they dug in, they kissed both of my cheeks at the same time and turned to their father to do the same. Later on, in a few years, we’ll be able to watch that again and see just how much our babies have grown along with our relationship.  
  
        By the end of the party, there was wrapping paper and tissue everywhere from their presents. Jenny and Harry got them each a [scooter ](http://images.meredith.com/parents/images/2011/04/p_scooterRecall_042211.jpg)and let me tell you how happy I am about that. _Note the sarcasm, please._ Niall and Shari them a pair of [walkie talkies](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/417Hn8yP00L._SL500_SS500_.jpg), while Perrie and Zayn bought them the latest edition of the new [leapfrog](http://www.digitaltrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/leap-frog-leappad.jpg) game thingy. I don’t know much about it obviously. Louis handed Levi an envelope and poor Levi’s face fell. Aria elbowed him for being so rude (that’s my girl!)  and took the envelope from her brother. She carefully opened it to find two sets of certificates. I looked at Eleanor quizzically and she just giggled at me while giving me a wink. Liam took the certificates from Aria, since she can’t read and a large smile spread across his face. I then took it and read what it said outloud.  
  
        “Certificate of Authenticity. The ZSL London Zoo hereby certifies that one Aria/Levi Payne has adopted Penguin [937/938](https://www.google.com/search?q=penguins&hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=pDF&rls=org.mozilla:en-US:official&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=du5AUcnVJYfY2QWiy4C4Aw&ved=0CAoQ_AUoAQ&biw=1525&bih=667#hl=en&client=firefox-a&hs=UYu&rls=org.mozilla:en-US%3Aofficial&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=penguins%2C+zoo&oq=penguins%2C+zoo&gs_l=img.3..0j0i24l3.12238.13571.0.15121.5.5.0.0.0.0.172.717.0j5.5.0...0.0...1c.1.5.img.81MauMeIT8A&bav=on.2,or.r_cp.r_qf.&bvm=bv.43287494,d.b2I&fp=14c5a362297ffaf5&biw=1525&bih=667&imgrc=nLPnzkL9s1iL2M%3A%3B1JPG7fW76BcO0M%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fi.telegraph.co.uk%252Fmultimedia%252Farchive%252F02051%252Fgay-penguins_2051546i.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.telegraph.co.uk%252Fnews%252Fpicturegalleries%252Fpicturesoftheday%252F8880938%252FPictures-of-the-day-10-November-2011.html%253Fimage%253D5%3B620%3B545) in the London Zoo’s Penguin Beach!” It even included a picture of each bird. Aria and Levi started screaming for joy and pounced on both Louis and Eleanor. How fitting it was that they should be the ones to give them this since Louis, still to this day, refers to me as Waddles.  
  
        “There’s still another gift for you, loves,” Liam reminded them once we regained our hearing from the squealing. He handed them a wide, but shallow box for them both to open. The ripped off the paper and lifted the lid to find a rope bundle. They didn’t even notice when Liam slipped away and retrieve the other half, or should I say the other 98% of the present. From out of nowhere, we heard the soft whinny of a beautiful [mare](http://www.twinfiddles.com/photos/news/BlackFyre01.jpg) horse. Of course, I knew this was happening, but no one else did. Everyone’s mouth fell and the twins fell silent; stunned. That really only lasted for a second before they took off for their father, or maybe for the horse. Either way Liam had to stop them and calm them down so as not to spook the horse. Each of the classmates took a turn petting her.  
  
        “Okay, you two. I have one more surprise left,” I said with a small twinkle in my eye. Everyone took a seat, but I had Aria and Levi come stand by me while their father took the horse back to it’s handler. We decided to rent out a stall in a local stable and are paying extra to have one their employees walk, feed and train the young mare.  
  
        “I don’t think I can take much more excitement,” Louis mumbled, wiggling his finger in his ear to stop the ringing.  
  
        “Just one more,” I promised. I took out my phone and sent a quick text before turning to my children. “Okay, close your eyes. On the count of 5, I want you two to turn around and open them.” They grinned wildly with not only eyes closed, but their hands over their eyes too. They really had their father’s love of surprises in them. “Ready?” They nodded eagerly. “1, 2, 3….4…..5!” I exclaimed. They dropped the hands and, once more, their mouth fell open, only to let out screams this time.  
  
        “Tio!” Everyone was deafened momentarily. Matthew came running up and scooped them up before they had a chance to tackle him. He spun them around and hugged them tightly to him, breathing in their familiar scents.  
  
        “I missed you guys so much!” he whispered to them. They immediately dragged him over to look at their collected loot, while the other children went to play some more. After about 30 minutes, I was finally able to steal Matthew away, while Liam played with our children animatedly. “They seem to have taken to him instantly,” he commented, giving me a tight squeeze. “How are you doing, Squirt?”  
  
        You see, Matthew and I talk at least three times a week. We can’t physically be as close as we were when I lived in Missouri, but we’ll be damned if we let the distance ruin our friendship! We caught up slightly, while he helped me slowly clean up.  
  
        “So, what are your plans for tonight?” I asked him politely.  
  
        “Well, as soon as the Rugrats are in bed, I kind of wanted to take Danielle out,” he replied. This is the girl he went out with that one time a few months ago when he helped me move here. They kept in touch and interested in one another, but something about this bothered me. Not that Matthew was dating someone, but for some reason her name sounded so familiar. And the way he described her made me feel like I’ve met someone like that. Of course I let it go, because let’s face it, just about anyone can have really curly hair, mocha skin, skinny and really tall.  
  
        We talked a bit more before Aria took Matthew’s attention and the guests were slowly leaving while I cleaned up. I had hired a professional cleaning service that handles things like this, but I wanted to get as much as I could. I was just about to pick up a full trash bag when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and warm lips kiss the side of my exposed neck, sending shivers down my spine.  
  
        “Have I told you how good you look in this outfit?” Liam asked me seductively. I turned in his arms to look him in the face.  
  
        “Only every chance you get,” I smirked, snaking my arms around his shoulders.  
  
        “Hmm…not enough,” he commented before leaning down to kiss me. “I have something for you,” he murmured against my lips. I wasn’t interested in it unless I got to unwrap it later. He chuckled at the suggestive look I gave him and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a small, black box and I nearly keeled over. _‘No, no no no! Too soon!’_ I screamed in my head. My expression, of course, gave it all away. “Calm down, love. It’s not what you think,” he laughed.  
  
        I slowly took it from him and opened the lid even slower. I gasped and one hand went to the chain around my neck. It’s no secret that I wear a sapphire and diamond necklace every day; it’s my children’s birthstone. So when I looked into the tiny, black box, I was greeted by two sapphire and diamond earrings identical to my necklace.  
  
        “Oh, Liam,” I breathed. “They’re beautiful!”  
  
        “One for each child then,” he smiled. I quickly pulled him and kissed him sweetly. “I love you,” he said as he pulled away. “You have given me the two most wonderful, beautiful children and all of you have made my life worth living.”  
  
        It was short, simple and sweet, and I loved every word.  
  
        “I love you, too.”


	25. ~Old Flames~♡

***Liam’s POV***  
   
        After giving Christina her own birthday present, we gathered our children, who had been playing with Darla on a jungle gym, and we all headed home. Darla really has become like a part of our family and I finally understand why Addison and Robert had hired an au pair so many years ago; lucky for me too!  
  
        Aria and Levi were pretty exhausted and ended up going to bed early, much to Matthew disappointment. He wanted to spend more time with them, but in the end, he settled for putting them to bed all by himself, which I was impressed with. Aria never goes down so easily with Christina or me singing to her.  
  
        Apparently, Matthew had planned to go on a date tonight, so as he waited for the appropriate time to roll around, the three of us made some small talk. I learned much more about him and began to feel a bit more comfortable with the fact that my children adore him. Turns out he is the middle child with two brothers. There was a family drama when he was younger where his father was accused of murdering his mother, but to this day, he doesn’t believe it. He’s been fighting for years to get a judge to look at his father’s case. The mishap in his childhood caused he and his brothers to be raise by his mother’s parents. Slowly, he started lashing out at a young age when a doctor diagnosed him with bipolar disorder and depression. In his rebellious teenage years, he stopped taking his medication, causing him to start hurting Christina when they dated. I could see the remorse in his eyes as they watered and his voice as it cracked.  
  
         He proceeded to tell us about the girl he was taking out tonight; how beautiful he thought she was and about her personality. Something about her description tugged at an old memory long forgotten. To be honest, I don’t really remember much about my dating history before Christina, literally, ran into my life and there really isn’t any reason for me to either.  
  
        Matthew left around 20:00 and told us not to wait up. As long as he didn’t bring her back here, I didn’t see anything wrong with him staying out all night with this woman. Shortly thereafter, Christina fell asleep while we watched some new romantic comedy. She was never really one for those anyway. She liked romantic movies where the main couple doesn’t end up together in the end; whether it be death or break up. Movies like “ _A Walk To Remember_ ,” _“One Day,”_ or even _“Moulin Rouge”_ were her favorite kinds.  
  
        Anyway, I gently picked her up, trying and failing to not wake her up. She grumbled something into the crook of my neck, but I couldn’t quite make it out. I laid her down in her, well, _our_ bed and saw her eyes wide open, worry written across her face. “What’s wrong, love?” I asked, stroking her cheek with a small smile before kissing her forehead. Ever since I finally got her back, I’m much more affectionate, fearful that one day she might be gone or disappear, or even that I’ll wake from this wonderful dream.  
  
        “Something about this girl bothers me,” she murmured. I looked at her quizzically, cocking an eyebrow at her. She sighed heavily and covered her face with her hand. “The girl Matthew is out with. Something is nagging at me about her and I can’t put my finger on it.”  
I could see the genuine concern in her eyes as she looked at me. “Well, to be honest, something about his description sounds familiar to me,” I admit. I take a second to pause as my brain tried to process why she’s getting upset about it. Jealousy courses through me as the next thought runs wild in my head. “Is it that he’s dating someone in general?” I ask quietly, not trusting my voice.  
  
        Her sudden burst of laughter startles me and normally would’ve infuriated me, but brings a smile to my face despite my hurt feelings. I can’t ever be mad when she laughs because I missed out on years of laughter with her, so I can’t ever stay mad at her. “Oh baby, you’re so cute when you’re jealous,” she cooed as she sits up and wraps her arms around my waits and buries her face in my chest, still giggling. When her laughter dies out, she looks up at me and I can’t help, but feel a little hot from her looking up at me from this angle. “I don’t care that he’s moved on, mi amor. In fact, I’m proud of him, but honestly he’s been over our ‘relationship’ for a long time now; years even,” she assures me as she kissed the top of my abs through my shirt. She just looks so beautiful looking up at me through her impossibly long lashes, especially with that knowing glint in her eye.  
  
        My mind begins to wonder to darker places as she just holds me there; her sitting up on the bed and me standing beside her. She slowly moves one leg to the other side of my hips, essentially straddling me, pinning me between her knees. I know what she’s trying to do, and dammit, I’m not about to try to stop her. She’s trying to reassure me that she’s mine and only mine; that she only wants me and loves me completely.   
  
        She plays with the hem of my shirt, drawing circles on my skin just below with her thumbs. She stretched up and kissed my collarbone, drawing a small sigh from me. I don’t what power she has over me, but I’m not about to question it. Her message came through loud and clear; “Stop worrying, I love you.” I simply quit fighting and let her take control of my mind and…well…my body.  
   
  


* * *

   
  
        After we both were panting, sweaty and flushed, she turned to look at me, eyes half lidded and smiled sleepily at me. “I love you,” she whispered as she leaned toward and kissed me lightly. She laid her head on my chest, no doubt hearing my heartbeat go from loud and fast to steady.  
  
        “Not to beat a dead horse or anything, but…” she murmured.  
  
        I laughed at her use of words; only an American. “But…” I encouraged her, knowing this whole mystery date was still bothering her in the back of her mind. Once Christina got on a topic there was no use in trying to dissuade her from it.  
  
        “I mean,” she began. She took a hesitant pause so I lightly squeezed her body to mine, telling her to continue reassuringly. “Does her name sound familiar to you at all? I ask because for some really odd reason, it’s nagging at something inside me.”  
  
        I thought about it for a minute before answering. “You know, I don’t recall him telling me her name,” I answered.  “What is it, love?”  
  
  
        “…Danielle.”


	26. ~Ruh Roh~

***Liam’s POV***  
  
        I froze immediately. My blood ran cold and my body went rigid. Christina must’ve felt it because she sat up and looked at me with concern. As well she should; she doesn’t know what I do.  
   
  
  


  
_**********FLASHBACK**********_

 

“Just hear me out, Li. Please! –Dani”

“No Dani. I’m sorry, but that part of my life is over and I really need you to respect that. –Liam”

“But I miss you so much. Please! With her gone, we’re free to be together again :) –Dani”

“You don’t get it; we will never be together again. I don’t love you, Danielle. There will never be an ‘us’ ever again. –Liam”

“You’re wrong, Li. One day, I’ll make you see that! One way or another… -Dani”

   
        _I didn’t know on that particular day, that she meant it as a threat. It wasn’t long before I saw her at a random night club in Madrid of all places; or at least I thought it was random._

         _The lads were trying to cheer me up and bring me out of my depression from losing Christina. Somehow, a drug ended up in my drink, only I didn’t actually get to drink it because Niall took it from me as I put it up to my mouth. He downed in a single gulp and about 10 minutes later, he collapsed and we ended up rushing him to the hospital._

         _There they concluded there had been a drug in the last drink he had consumed; mine. We didn’t know at the time it was Danielle, but she had tried to come on to me really hard that night, asking if I felt loose yet._

         _I put two and two together, but never told my friends of my suspicions. Security was bumped though and we left for North America shortly after that._

         _It wasn’t until we got to Toronto that I saw her again. By then, security had relaxed a bit since nothing had happened since Spain. Apparently she was there for some dance video for an artist I had never heard of before. I shook it off as coincidence. I didn’t really care at this point because in just one week, we would be in Kansas City and I knew Christina only lived 3 hours from there. I was slowly starting to lose the calm, cool and collected façade I had so carefully built just thinking about being that close to her again, even if it was still far from her._

         _Danielle had offered me a drink, and I declined politely, remembering the last time I had tried to have a drink with her near me. She smiled all the same and we made easy conversation. We reminisced about old times and the X Factor. Honestly, I felt really comfortable and happy to finally recognize the Dani I had fallen for at one point in my life; I had missed her. That is, until she asked me to walk her back to her hotel, which being the English gentleman my mum raised me to be, I immediately agreed to._

         _As we got to the hotel, and I was about to bid her a good night, she tugged on my arm and told me she had something she wanted to show me online. I tried to politely decline once more, but the look on her face was of pure excitement. At the time I didn’t realize that it was sordid rather than genuine, so I followed her inside and to her room._

         _She pulled out her computer and pulled up a video she had saved. At first, it was of performance she had done not too long before now, but about halfway through it flipped to a much, MUCH older video. It was back when she and I dated. We’re at her flat and we seem to be in her bedroom. When did she put a hidden camera in there?? The scene went from warm and loving to…well…graphic really. Yes, I lived it, but I had never_ saw _myself like this. What the fuck?!_

         _I turned to face her and demand to know how the hell she had this when I felt her lips collide with mine. I half expected it to be warm and familiar, but no; this was cold and distant. It was nothing like what it used to be and certainly nothing even close to Christina’s kisses._

        _I instantly became angry and threw her off of me. She tricked me and more than just in the present, but during our entire relationship. I started to storm out, but her strong arm caught me by the elbow._

         _“Walk out that door, Liam and I swear this will be all over YouTube within 5 minutes,” she threatened. I spun around to face and got a slap in the face. I stumble backward in shock and held my cheek with my hand. She took a step toward me and looked me straight in the eye. “You know what, babe? Maybe I’ll wait to leak this little video until the opportune moment. I think it’ll be worth it when I find that perfect time. Until then, love, just watch your back! Don’t want another night like the one you and the lads had in Madrid, now do we?”_

         _With that I sprinted down the stairs and out of the hotel, not knowing where I was even going. I only knew I had to get out there. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed Paul’s number. He answered quickly and I relayed every word that was said between us. He immediately tracked my phone, since I didn’t know where I was even standing, only to pick me up a few minutes later. I guess I was just down the road from our own hotel. He had called at least three different people that night and extra security, not only showed up, but ushered each of my band mates back home from their night out on the town._

         _Once everything was explained, an incredibly drunk Niall went into some sort of blind rage. He was drunk because he missed his best friend, Christina and he was furious that Danielle had been the one who tried to poison me, but got to him instead. He had to have someone restrain him at least an hour before he even began to calm down._  
   
 _**********END OF FLASHBACK**********_  


   
  
        “From then on we had at least 5 sercurity guards on us at all times; one for each of us. That doesn’t even include the guards that were positioned within the public and undercover,” I explained to Christina. “She never published the video nor did we hear or see from her again.”  
  
        “Until now,” she whispered. I pulled her closer to me, which wasn’t much considering I was already holding her to my chest. She had begun shaking when I told her about the poison. “Liam, what about Matthew? What if she hurts him?!” she cried out.  
  
        “I’m calling Paul in the morning if Matthew doesn’t come home,” I promised.  
  
        “Call him anyway. If she’s as dangerous as you think she is, then they’ll need to be on high alert,” she said, still shaking.  “Especially with the children.”  
  
        Oh  my God, she’s right. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and called Paul immediately. It may have been late at night, but he answer almost instantly and already fully alert. “Liam, what’s wrong?”  
  
        “Danielle had surfaced,” I replied. I heard doors opening and closing, and papers shuffling.  
  
        “We haven’t heard from her in—“  
  
        “Five years, I know, but Paul, she’s out, right now, with Christina’s friend. We both know she’ll do anything to get back at me and I’m scared she’ll come after the children,” he admitted. I felt Christina stiffen in my arms, but I kept a firm hold on her.  
  
        “You’re right, but how do you know it's her?” he asked. Good point, actually. We didn't know for sure, but something deep down told me it was. When I told Paul this he merely replied with, “I’ll send someone over right away.” He hung up and I threw the phone back on the ittle table.  
  
        “He’s sending someone over now, so I’ll go wait in the living room for them to get here,” I said soothingly.  
  
        She sat up with me, but shook her head. “No, I want to there when they get here. I’m going with you,” she said firmly. I knew better than to argue with her when 1) She makes up her mind about something because she’s very stubborn, and 2) When her children are in danger; not that I blame her. We both got dressed and made our way to the kitchen for some tea.  
  
        It took maybe 15 minutes for a very tired looking Paul to show up at our door. “I thought you were sending someone?” I asked, though he obviously changed his mind.  
  
        “I don’t trust anyone enough to guard your family more than myself,” he replied with a small, exhausted smile.  
  
        Christina hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. “Thank you so much, Paul. You don’t know how much this truly means to me.” He merely smiled at her and told us to go back to bed. He started to sit down at the couch, but Christina being, well, Christina, already had a pillow and blankets set out for him to use.  
  
        We said our 'goodnights' shortly after checking each lock, window and door twice, as well as checking on the twins. I could still feel the rigidity in Christina’s shoulders as I held her tightly to me, but I soon heard her even breathing, telling me she had fallen asleep. Her body never relaxed and I guessed that there was no way it would tonight, so I kissed her shoulder and nestled into the crook of neck and fell asleep myself.  
  
         _Why do I have the horrible feeling something bad is going to happen??_


	27. ~I'll Look After You~♡

***Normal POV***  
  
        We woke up the next morning to the sound of the front door opening. I immediately leapt out of bed, disturbing Liam in the process. I didn’t even turn around to see if he was coming with me, because I could hear his footsteps fall in beside mine. When we got to the living room, Matthew had just come home and was being pat down by Paul, looking rather confused and upset.  
  
        Instead of consoling him, I ran upstairs to check the children. Thankfully they were both still asleep, so I slipped down the hallway to Darla’s room and woke her up. I quickly explain our situation and told her to stay upstairs and keep the children in the rooms if they wake.  
I heard Matthew’s voice raising in volume so I quickly made my way back to the living room to sort it all out. I half expected to see Paul restraining Matthew from going any closer to Liam as he yelled rude things to him. I heard, “What’s your problem?” and “You’re just jealous that she wants me and not you!” so I suspected they were talking about me. What I didn’t expect was to see Liam restraining Matthew and Paul was nowhere to be seen.  
  
        I quickly sprinted into my room and grabbed my phone. In case of emergencies, such as raging black outs, Matthew had me download a few sounds onto my phone. When he and I first got our friendship back and he confessed his disorder to me, he felt the need to tell me all of the therapy he had gone through. One, and the most effective, being hypno-therapy or being hypnotized into a state of calm by certain words or sounds. This was definitely one of those emergencies that he warned me about all those years ago. I’ve only seen him lose it twice and both were in my defense.  
  
        Once I had my phone and found the sound files, I ran into the living room just in time to see Liam duck out of the way of Matthew’s left hook. I quickly tapped the screen and the sound of a rooster echoed through the apartment. Matthew went limp instantly; eyes glazed over and heavy lidded. Liam froze as well, shocked at the his reaction and unsure of what just happened. I didn’t have time to explain though because the trance only last so long. I needed to instruct Matthew carefully before the effects wore off.  
  
        “Matthew Ryan, you listen to the sound of my voice,” I said smoothly and calm. “You lost control and almost hurt Liam. When I snap, you’re going to apologize, sit on the sofa calmly, and listen to everything we have to say before drawing conclusions.” I took a deep breath, mentally calming my own storm and lifted my hand in front of his face, snapping my fingers.  
  
        He blinked a couple of times before becoming fully aware of his surroundings. “Oh shit,” he sighed heavily. “Liam, man, I’m so sorry!” he said, slowly making his was over to the sofa where I was patiently waiting for him. “I just lost it when that big guy took off after her like that—“  
  
        “Stop,” I commanded gently. “Went after who?” I ask, turning to Liam, who only confirmed our suspicions with a single, dreadful look. It really was her.  
  
        “Danielle,” Matthew answered. “She walked me back here this morning. Said she was interested in meeting you since we’re so close.” My blood ran cold. She wanted to meet me, or had said she did, but was she really trying to get to Liam? Or worse, the children? Thank God Liam called Paul last night or this could’ve been a very different situation. One thing is for sure: that psycho bitch isn’t getting ANYWHERE near my family!! I’ll take care of her myself before I let her harm someone I love, including Matthew.  
  
        “Alright, now you listen to us,” I tried to say calmly, but my voice shook with slight anger and little bit of fear.  “I know you don’t want to believe it, but Danielle is dangerous.” I saw the argument rise in his throat, but my words from his hypnotic state stopped him speaking in her defense. “She used to date Liam,” I slowly explained. “When Liam and I met, he was about to break up with her. She blames me for it though he made up his mind long before we met.”  
  
        I let Liam take it from there, explaining what he experience from just before the break up to that night in Spain and Toronto. Matthew looked defeated. He didn’t want to believe us, but he knew I would never lie to him nor lead him astray. He trusted in me absolutely and I saw his shoulders sink in defeat. I slowly rubbed his back as I explained the need for Paul and our worry for the twin’s safety.  
  
        “I just can’t believe I was so naïve,” he murmured. “She had me wrapped around her finger, like a puppet. I was going to ask you if we could take the Aria to the park later for a picnic and…” he lost it at that point and began sobbing into my shoulder. Liam got to make him a cup of coffee when Paul came barreling though the front door, out of breath.  
  
        “She…she…” he started to say.  
  
        “Paul, breathe,” I instructed evenly and demonstrated for him, trying to lighten the mood a little.  
  
        He let out a small chuckled at me, but did as he was told. Once he was in control of his oxygen he started over. “She got away, but you were right; it’s definitely her,” he confirmed. I didn’t realize I was shaking until Matthew wrapped me up in a hug, whispering soothing things to me like he did when my parents died.  
  
        I was vaguely aware of Liam on the phone, talking about someone watching the children for a day or two. I spun around to face him and he had this grim look on his face. “No, we’ll be staying at my flat until we can secure a new home for us,” he said. As he continued to speak into his mobile, he looked me in the eyes the entire time. “Thank you, but we couldn’t possibly. You barely have enough room to take the twins, let alone all 5 of us. Yeah. Thanks, Harry. I’ll keep updated. We love you too.” And with that, he hung up and strode over the sofa to take me from Matthew’s friendly, comforting hold and into his loving, secure embrace. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, voice breaking.  
  
        I gently pulled back to kiss his cheek and ask what for, only slightly aware that Paul was interrogating Matthew for information. “Baby, none of this is your fault,” I assured him. He didn’t look convince and I became immensely irate, unable to control the flood of emotions racing through me this morning. “How dare you!” I screamed at him. He looked at me with guilt, but I figured it was for all the wrong reasons. “How dare go and blame yourself for that fucked up, psycho bitch!! You didn’t do SHIT and she’s stalking you, me, perhaps the twins. She could’ve hurt one of my best friends and you’re over here taking the blame?!”  
  
        I sensed myself losing control when I felt a small tug on my clenched fist. I instantly melted and fell to my knees, pulling my sweet baby girl into my arms and hugging her for dear life. She and her brother were the most precious, important things in my life and knowing that someone could want to hurt them in any way, shape or form, not only pissed me the fuck off, but made me want to hold them for forever and take them far, far away.  
  
        “Momma, don’t cry,” she soothed while stroking my arm lovingly. I looked at her and she wiped at the damp on my cheek, making me aware of the tears that were now falling down. She looked so small and helpless that more tears came, forming a steady stream down my face. I heard sniffling from far away and moved my eyes toward the stairs, only to see Levi at the top with Darla holding his hand.  
  
        “Come here, buddy,” Liam called up to him. I’ve never seen Levi move so fast as he launched himself into his father’s arms. Liam put one arms around him and the other around Aria and me. Matthew got up from the sofa ignoring a very angry Paul, who was still trying to get answers from him. He came over to us, looked at Liam for permission, who nodded his head ever so slightly, and put his arms around all four of us. My family stood there for sever long minutes and I tried to memorize how it felt.  
  
        All too soon, Matthew let go and Liam cleared his throat. “How would you guys like to spend a few days with your Aunt Jenny and Uncle Harry?” he said enthusiastically to our children. Their faces lit up, momentarily forgetting about the emotions we were just experiencing. “Mommy and I need you to be on your very best behavior while we look for a new house.”  
  
        Their faces fell immediately. “But Daddy,” Levi said slowly, “we already have a house.”  
  
        “I know, buddy, but it’s no longer…proper to stay here,” he said thoughtfully. “We’re going to need some place with a yard and extra bedrooms. Maybe a bit closer to the stables?” he suggested. Once again their faces lit up.  
  
        “You mean so we can be closer to Isbelle?” Aria squeaked. Isabelle being their horse we got them for their birthday.  
  
        “Of course, Princess, but first, we need you two to stay with your aunt and uncle so we can find such a house,” he said excitedly. They instantly agreed and went with Darla to start packing a bag.  
  
        “Now,” Paul voice echoed into the silence left between us all as we watched our loves scramble up the stairs. “We need to talk about details and security. I already talked to Simon this morning and he was at two guards on you all at all times; one for Christina and the kids and one for Liam since we don’t know who her intended target is.”  
  
        “Technically,” Matthew chimed in, “we don’t even know that she’s up to anything.” I knew no one believe it, but for some reason, he felt like someone needed to bring it up. No one had actually confirmed she had any malicious intentions except the threat she gave Liam over 4 years ago.  
  
        “Well,” Liam voiced with a small hint of sadness. “She did take off the second she got a look at Paul.”  
  
        “It doesn’t prove anything,” I said, “but I’m not willing to wait until she does something to back up our suspicions; not with my family on the line.” We agreed and Matthew said he would help guard the children if necessary. We each made our way to our rooms to start packing up a small bag to take to Liam’s and Paul got back onto his phone, while getting out his computer.  
  
        When Liam closed our bedroom door behind him, I nearly tackled him with a strong, needy hug. He would’ve fallen over had it not been for the door behind him. “I’m so sorry for snapping at you,” I whispered, tears once again streaming down my face. “I just had so many thoughts and emotions—“  
  
        “Shhh,” he cooed in my ear, while stroking my hair. “It’s okay, love. I understand why, I’m not upset. You were right, though.” I gently pulled back to place my forehead on his and sighed heavily. “I love our children more than my own life and all I could think about is what if she got to them? I should’ve told you about what happened on that tour when you forgave me. I shouldn’t have kept it to myself for so long.”  
  
        “Please,” I whispered, my mouth just centimeters from his. I know right now might not seem like such an appropriate time to be intimate, but at the moment, all I wanted, what I needed, for him to reassure me that we’re safe. That he’ll protect me and the children with everything he has as well as keep himself out of danger. So with that, I tangled my fingers into the short hair on the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine, asking for security and love.  
  
         _‘Please, keep us safe…’_


	28. ~The Beginning...Of The End~♡

***Normal POV***  
  
        It’s been a few weeks since the incident with Danielle and, boy, have things changed! We’ve moved out of my apartment completely and even sold Liam’s flat. We couldn’t risk her finding us at either place. We found a beautiful [home](http://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-19804497.html) in North London with 5 bedrooms and a gorgeous backyard for the kids to play in. It’s only slightly closer to the West London Stables, where we have the children’s beloved Isabelle being trained and housed. It’s further from our friends and family than I would like, but with two extra bedrooms, we could have them stay over a night or two if they would like.  
  
        Matthew flew back home a few days after his tragic date and is safely keeping my parent’s home guarded. We thought that Danielle might try there when she can’t find us at my old place.  Matthew was devasted to say the least. He had really grown to like Danielle. We couldn't prove that was using him to get to us, but he didn't want to take that chance with his niece and nephew's lives at stake. He waited a couple weeks before officially breaking off contact with her, so as not to raise suspicions...too much. Poor Darla had to be let go. She understood the severity of the situation though. We could trust anyone who wasn’t family anymore.  
  
        I now work from home most days, but sometimes I do have to go in to the office for certain things. Like today, we’re having an all staff meeting. I was supposed to pick Jenny up on the way, so when Liam and I got into an argument over something really stupid, I had to text her and tell her I was now running late. The office manager didn’t take excuses, so I told her to just go in without me so she wouldn’t get into too much trouble. Yes, our cousin may own the company, but we received no special treatment.  
  
        Liam and I have been arguing so much lately that it makes my head hurt thinking about it. The worst part is that isn’t over anything serious; it’s all small, trivial things like taking the trash out or hiring someone to clean for us. We’re both stressed about the Danielle situation and when we talk everything out after small blow ups, that is what it all comes down to in the end. He mostly feels like I’m not taking my own safety seriously enough, and to an extent, he’s right. I’m more concerned about him and the twins than myself. I’m just stressed about the whole thing in general. There’s nothing I hate more than watching him walk out the door, not knowing if he’ll come home or not.  
  
        This morning, he didn’t want me to leave the house for fear of Danielle finding me at work, where it’s common knowledge I’ll most likely be. Eleanor came over an hour before I was supposed to leave so she could watch Aria and Levi. I felt bad for her having to hear us bickering back and forth like this, but it’s not like we haven’t witnessed her and Louis go at it a time or two. Of course, Liam didn’t seem to care who was listening, because he yelled without apprehension.  
  
        “You’re not going and that’s it!” he exclaimed. “I’m not about to let you leave, only to be put in danger. No!”  
  
        “I’m sorry…what?!” I asked in disbelief. “Did you just say you're not going to ‘let’ me leave? As in you’re not giving me permission?!” I couldn’t believe my ears. I was so outraged that he would imply that I would need his approval to do something, anything outside of this house. “Liam, I am a grown ass woman. I do not _need_ your permission to leave my own home!!”  
  
        He rolled his eyes at me in exasperation and at my American description of my age. “You _know_ I didn’t mean it like that, love,” he replied in a much calmer voice. “I merely meant that it’s my job to protect you. The kids too. If that means I have to keep you here, then that’s what I’ll do. I’m not trying to rude or unreasonable here, but I need you to understand.” He looked at me with pleading eyes, willing me to comprehend his unspoken thoughts. He's scared.  
  
        “Baby, I understand, I really do,” I tried to reason. “I’m scared too. Every time you walk out the front door, I never know if you’ll come back. I know Paul is with you along with other guards, but knowing she is out there, and pissed off at you, scares me.” I took a deep, calming breath before continuing. I needed him to listen to me and understand what I’m trying to convey to him with my own imploring eyes. “My point is that I watch you leave the house every single day, sometimes all day, and I never complain about it. This isn’t something I want to do, like going out with the girls, which I missed last week because you threw a fit. This is my job; my livelihood. I can’t let Avery down and if you try to keep me here, that’s exactly what will happen and I lose my job.”  
  
        His shoulders fell slightly and he let out a long, heavy breath of his own, finally conceding. “I just…” he started, dropping his head to the floor, but couldn’t seem to finish his sentence. I stepped closer to him and gently cupped his face with my hands, pulling him up to look at me. His eyes flicked up to mine and full of tears. “I just can’t lose you,” he breathed.  
  
        I smiled reassuringly at him, feeling his vulnerability and sadness. “And I can't lose you,” I told him. He reached a hand up to one of mine and leaned into the touch. “You can’t get rid of me that easily, Payne.”  
  
        He chuckled lightly before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. It was quick and familiar, like we would be doing it for the rest of our lives. “You know,” he whispered. “One day, I’m going to make you Mrs. Payne.” My eyes grew wide with surprise as my smile took over my face. He return smile was dazzling and I felt sort of light headed with glee. “I love you.”  
  
        “I love you, too,” I barely breathed with happy tears threatening to spill over. Did that really just happen? I mean, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and that eventually that would be the logical outcome, but we’ve never discussed it; not once. And how did we even just go from, _“you’re not allowed to leave the house!”_ to _“we’re getting married one day!”_ I mean…seriously?! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say we’ve gone bipolar ourselves. Maybe I should ask Matthew about it all again…  
  
        During my little mental outburst, Liam was trying to bring me back to Earth. “Babe!” he finally shouted, shaking me out of my zone. “You’re going to be late,” he chuckled. I mentally cursed myself as I sprinted, in [4 inch heels](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=76056372) I might add, to grab my purse, phone and keys. I made my way back over to Liam, kissed him sweetly before heading out the door.  
  
        As I walked up to my car, I saw my own personal body guard make his way over to the driver seat. “Good morning, Taylor,” I greeted him as I tossed him my keys. Yes, he makes me ride in the passenger seat of my own car, but to be honest, it’s sort of a relief to not have to drive on the opposite side of the road from what I’m used to.  
  
        As I was about to step into the car, I heard a faint, “Mommy!” being called out from across the street. Apparently during Liam’s and my argument, El had managed to sneak the kids out and over to the park. They had their guard, Manny, with them, easing the tension I felt toward their little escape. I smiled and waved at them before turning to Taylor. “Give me just a minute,” I smiled. He nodded politely, knowing better than to keep me from my loves. “Mis amores!” I yelled across the street.  
  
        I was about to cross when I saw Levi run out into the middle of the street, just as a car came barreling down the road. My heart lurched and before I even had time to think about it, my body was reacting. I threw myself at Levi, pushing him backwards and into Manny’s arms safely. I was vaguely aware of my name being called out different directions. I heard Eleanor screaming for me, Aria crying for both her brother and me, while the one that stuck out the most was Liam’s behind me.  
  
        My face turned toward him for a slight moment, silently telling him that I love him, then to the car just in time to see a mess of brown curls and angry eyes half a second before the car hit me head on.  
  
         _‘Danielle…?’_


	29. ~The Outcome~♡

***Liam’s POV***  
  
        Numb; that’s what I feel right now, numb.  
  
        My heart sank like it always does when Christina walks out of the door. I’m never really sure if she’ll come back or if I’ll wake up from the wonderful dream that I call my life. She is everything I have ever wanted in a woman. She’s more than I could’ve dreamed of for myself. She’s my best friend and she knows me better than I even know myself. We shouldn’t have fought this morning. I was being stupid and selfish and overprotective as usual.  
  
        I wish I could take back every fight we’ve ever had. I wish I could get back the time we had apart from one another because of my stupid decisions. I should’ve kissed her more. I should’ve told her I loved her more often; told her she’s more beautiful than anything I’ve ever seen. She’s such a brilliant mother and love of my life. I will never be able to do these things again.  
  
        This all happened within a few seconds. I had followed her to the door to watch her leave with Taylor to the office. I had seen Eleanor take the kids out of the house so they wouldn’t have to listen to us argue…again. Levi called out to Christina and she started walking toward them.  From here, everything went into slow motion. Levi started run toward his mother, but a car came out of nowhere, speeding down the road. Christina threw herself in front of him and pushed him back in the safety of Manny’s hold. I couldn’t hear anything other than my heart beating wildly in my chest and my voice crying out Christina’s name.  
  
        As soon as Levi was safe, she turned to me for what must’ve been a moment, but it felt like time froze. She seemed to say, “I love you. Take care of one another,” before she faced the car and her face went from sad and loving, to surprised and furious. Not half a second later, my world stopped turning. Christina went flying over the car and the driver didn’t even stop, just kept on speeding.  
  
        I was frozen in my spot. I was vaguely aware of Taylor telling me he had phoned an ambulance and the police, but my eyes were frozen on Christina’s unmoving, bloody body. The only thing to snap me back to reality was Aria’s screaming. Manny was hold Levi close, shielding his eyes, but Eleanor was frozen in shock with silent tears streaming down her face. Aria was left to stare after her mother.  
  
        I sprinted across the driveway, through the street and swept my little girl up into my arms as we both cried together. I felt a subtle tap on my shoulder and I looked up to see Eleanor finally recovered, though still crying. I handed her my daughter and ran to Christina.  
  
        She looked to have an obvious concussion and a broken leg. She was still breathing, thankfully, but it was shallow at best. Her eyes were waving around wildly with her pupils blown, looking for something or _someone._ When she finally fixated on my face, she left out small, relieving breath. She seemed to be asking me something with her eyes flickering back to where Levi had been.  
  
        “He’s safe, love. An ambulance is on the way; try not to move,” I reassured her. My voice shook with emotions and I could barely get the words out, but her being my better half, understood. She slightly shook her head as if telling me it’ll be too late. “Don’t you dare think like that,” I scolded her. “Think of the children. They need you; I need you,” I pleaded. She gave me a small smile and I could hear the faint sound of sirens in the distance. Taylor and Manny seemed to be making a blockade in either direction so no one could drive through. “Do you hear that, love? They’re almost here. You’re going to be just fine, baby.” I could tell she was struggling to say something by the gasping breaths she was taking, but couldn’t must the strength. I finally told her to save it and tell me later, but that just seemed to frustrate her.  
  
        Within a matter of minutes, the paramedics showed up and pushed me out of the way. The police began to question us, but I refused to talk to them until I knew Christina was alright. They put a neck brace on her and an oxygen mask. As they loaded her into the back of their vehicle, I asked if I could ride with her. They denied my request because I wasn’t her husband. She reached up with her less injured arm and pulled the mask down. I leaned down to her when I saw her lips slightly moving. I couldn’t hear a word she said, so I moved my ear to her mouth to hear her barely breath out the one name I knew I never wanted to hear again:  “Danielle…”  
  
        With that, they whisked her away from us. I turned to see Louis had shown up; Eleanor must’ve called him some time during this whole mess. I felt my own phone wildly vibrating, but I never answered it. Louis and Eleanor were now both holding my children, so I slowly walked up to them, took them both into my arms and fell to the ground huddle together. They clung to me, soaking my shirt with tears and I cried with them. I’m not sure how long we sat like this, but eventually Louis and Eleanor joined us.  
  
        When it finally occurred to me that I needed to get to the hospital, I looked up to find that everyone was here with us; Louis and Eleanor, of course, but also Jenny, Harry, Shari, Niall, Zayn, Perrie and even Paul. I saw that Paul was already looking at me and gave me a small nod. I cleared my throat before I spoke, knowing it would be heavy with sadness.  
  
        “We need to get to the hospital as soon as possible, but before we go, there’s something I need to tell you all,” I told them, feeling everything sink in. This was it; they were all going to hear the truth about it. “She saw the driver. She told me before they took her that it was Dani.” I heard loud gasps and curse words muttered under breaths.  
  
        “If anything happens to Christina,” Niall began, but couldn’t finish the sentence. We all knew what he was feeling, me more than anyone, but threats right now wouldn’t solve anything. “The problem is, we don’t have any proof.” Dammit, he’s right. Without any sort of evidence, nothing could be done about anything.  
  
        “I wouldn’t be so sure…” Paul replied. He showed me a text from Manny with what seemed to be a code of some kind. It had letters as well as number, all jumbled up. “HD03 MGX…it’s a license plate number.” He smiled triumphantly at us all like he had just won a trophy or something. “We’ve already traced it back, but it seems to belong to an Ian Black. Do any of you know who that is?”  
  
        We all shook our heads; everyone, but Shari. “I know she had a running buddy, named Ian. I’m not so sure about his last name, but his first is definitely Ian,” she informed us. Now that I thought about it, she had mentioned him a time or two. They would go running and then go get coffee. I had offered to run with her a few times, but I never met this guy.  
  
        “We’ll look into his whereabouts. There are plenty of lads named Ian, but this is too much of a coincidence to be a stolen car,” he said warily.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
        A few hours later, we were waiting in a waiting room. They had taken Christina to surgery immediately when they arrived. Turns out she had some massive internal injuries that needed to be tended to right away. Jenny and Perrie took the twins to explore the building, since being four means you have no patience. Niall was pacing back and forth, occasionally siting down from exhaustion, only to stand right back up and pace some more. He, other than me, was taking it the worst; this…not knowing anything. At least he hadn’t resorted to drinking like he did when she left, when I sent her away. Everyone else was either in small conversation or playing on their phone.  
  
        She must’ve been in surgery for 4 hours before someone came out to talk to us. A middle aged woman, no more than 45 years old, came in the room. “Christina, Christina Nelson?” she announced. I instantly jumped out of my chair and strode toward her. “Are you her husband?” she inquired.  
  
        “No, but—“ I tried.  
  
        “I’m sorry, sir. We can only talk to family,” she replied. I could hear the regret in her voice and I assumed she could see the worry and anger on my face. I was about to yell at the poor woman, but thankfully Jenny showed up just as the woman had announced who she was here for.  
  
        “Excuse me, but I’m her sister,” she explained. The woman smiled at her, but Jenny continued. “This is her fiancé and the father of her children, so if you have any sort of update, I suggest you give it to him as well.” I could see that same fire in her eyes that I saw in Christina when she felt so strongly about something. And why would she lie to this woman, telling her we were engaged? It’s true, when we had gone to see my family last weekend I pulled my mother aside and asked for my grandmother’s ring. I had planned on asking Christina sometime soon, but I had told no one.  
  
        I put this all in the back of my mind and refocused on the nurse. The grim look on her face had my heart racing in a panic. “Forgive me, Mr. Payne,” she apologized. Hmm…so she recognized me then. Good, then this should make things a little easier with security. “There is something you should know about Miss Nelson.” She seemed to pause for dramatic effect at this point and I wanted nothing more than to shake this woman.  
  
        “Sir, were you aware that your fiancé was… _pregnant_?”  
  
        _What?!_


	30. ~Numb~♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So we'll be switching POV's a few times during this chapter...sorry if you get confused. Let me know what y'all think, por favor! :)

***Normal POV***  
  
        *beep beep beep*  
  
        Where am I? Why am I here and what is that annoying beeping sound?! Where’s Liam and my children? Why can I not open my eyes? Why won’t my mouth move? There’s a searing pain in my head, legs, left arm and my chest. My abdomen feels numb, thank God because if that were hurting too, I’d lose it. I feel some sort of pressure in my right hand, but can’t squeeze it to find out what it is.  Also, there’s the lightest of feelings on the top of my head, like someone is playing with my hair, but the pain overwhelms any pleasure I could get out of it. Everything is heavy though. I try as hard as I can, but nothing even twitches to move. I can hear voices, but I can’t make out words or individuals. I can only hope and pray that one them is Liam. The pain in getting way too intense for me to stay conscious like this. I slowly let the darkness take me again.  
   
 

* * *

  
 ***Liam’s POV***  
  
        Numb. That’s all there is. I feel nothing, but numb. I’m in Christina’s room after surgery, stroking her hair, whispering random things and kissing her forehead. I’m unaware of anything else around me. Jenny tried to get me to sit down, but no, I can’t. Sitting is pointless, useless and I’ve been sitting for hours now. No, I need to stand. I need to remind Christina of everything she has to live for. I refuse to lose her the way she lost her mother. She can hear me, I know she can. She has to.  
  
        I’ve tuned everything and everyone out; even that stupid heart monitor’s annoying beeping. I should be glad for that machine, since it’s telling me that the love of my life is still alive.  
  


* * *

  
  
 ***Jenny’s POV***  
  
        I’m sitting in Christina’s room where they’ll only let three of us in at a time. When the nurse had updated us on my sister’s condition, everyone just kind of lost it and cried with each other. Of course, I had to be the strong one, much like Christina always was for all of us. They needed someone to do it and for my sister’s sake, I took on that role. Good thing too, because Liam was the worst off and when Shari and Perrie finally brought my niece and nephew back, I had to fill them in on what we had learned. They, like everyone else, lost control of their emotions. I thought surely Shari would remain strong, knowing how Christina would conduct herself during times like these, but I was wrong. It's not the first time, and it won't be the last.  
  
        Apparently Christina suffered a massive concussion, 3 broken ribs, a punctured lung, both legs were broken and her left arm. The doctors were able to control the bleeding and heal her wounds in surgery, but for now, they had her in a drug induced coma. They didn’t want her to wake up from surgery and panic with all of the news before her body had a chance to heal. They said the stress would only make things worse.  
  
        As for the baby, oh God the baby. I had to sneak away just to have a moment to cry myself. The poor dear didn’t even stand a chance to live with all of the extensive damage done from the car. We had absolutely no idea she was even pregnant, not even Liam. To be honest, I don’t think she even knew herself. She would’ve told me the second she found out.  
  
        The only thing telling me that Christina is even alive right now the steady beep of that fucking annoying monitor. I hate the sound; it reminds me too much of when our mother was in the hospital. I will _not_ let the same fate befall my sister as my mother did. No! Out of the question!  
  
        Right now, Harry is beside me, holding one hand, while my other is clutching my Christina’s right hand. Liam is standing next to her head, like he has been for the last 4 hours. He refuses to sit; says it makes him feel useless. He’s gently stroking her hair in a calming manner. Whether he feels like he’s soothing her or himself, I couldn’t say. He kisses her forehead every so often and tell her that he loves her, though I’m pretty sure she can’t hear him just yet. He’s convinced that, like in the movies, she conscious, but can’t move or speak, so he keeps saying things to her, sometimes updating her on the twins. He never mentions the baby they lost. I have a feeling it’s because if he does, then it was real. I know that feeling myself.  
  
        I heard a small knock on the door just before it opened, revealing two sets of small eyes; both a warm, chocolate brown just like their father’s. I felt Harry squeeze my hand, meaning he must’ve seen what I was seeing. The looks on their faces were what struck the most. The vibrant smile they both share was replaced by a concerned frown. They seemed to have inherited their mother’s ability to show their emotions and thoughts across their faces. Right now they read, “scared, confused and anxious.” We didn’t actually tell them about the baby sibling that was lost to them; we figured it was something Liam and Christina would explain to them when they were ready.  
  
        Liam didn’t seem to notice them enter, he just kept whispering to my sister and stroking her dark, blood-stained hair. The twins were shocked at the sight of their mother and quickly burst into sobs. Before I could even react, Liam seemed to snap out of his trance and scoop them up.  
  
        “Shh,” he tried to soothe. They merely sobbed into his shirt, soaking it. “Hey,” he said, trying to put some enthusiasm into his voice. “Mommy is going to be just fine. She’s just sleeping until everything is healed.”  
  
        Aria raised her head and my heart broke. She looked so much like her mother, it was unreal. Christina had this same expression when our own mother died and it didn’t wear off until Matthew helped put her back together. “Daddy,” she said with the tiniest voice. “What happens if she doesn’t wake up?” I could see the debate in his eyes. Harry squeezed my hand again, this time telling me to calm down. I didn’t realize just how firm my grip was on him because when I looked down, my knuckles were white and he was losing circulation to his fingers. “Maybe you could kiss her and wake her up?” she suggested. “Just like Prince Charming and Snow White!”  
  
        “Ari, this isn’t a Disney movie,” Levi scolded his little sister.  
  
        “Well, maybe it could be!” she fired back.  
  
        I could see Levi about to yell at her, but luckily Liam cut him off with a look. I’ve only seen one other person be able to do that and she was unconscious right now. He then looked at Aria and smiled. “You know what, that just might work, but I think we should wait for the doctors to give me permission, yeah?” She nodded her head slightly and it was only then that I noticed Niall standing there at the end of the bed, all of the blood drained from his face. He must’ve brought the twins in, but went unnoticed because of their reaction.  
  
        “Niall,” I said slowly, while taking my hand from Harry’s and placing it on Niall’s that was clinched into a fist. The second our skin made contact, his head snapped toward me and I saw reality coming back into his eyes. A single tear ran down his cheek and he turned back to Christina’s unmoving body.  
  
        “Can I…” he started. He didn’t seem to be able to complete his sentence, but after spending so much time together, all of us could practically read each other’s minds. He wanted to be alone with her. The only person I could see having a problem with it was Liam of course, but he just nodded his head and bent over, children still in his arms, and kissed Christina’s forehead for the millionth time today. Aria and Levi each kissed her cheeks and we all left without another word.


	31. ~Responses~♡

***Niall’s POV***  
  
        She just laid there, unmoving and unconscious. My best friend, put into a coma so she wouldn’t have to feel the pain of her injuries. Who was pregnant and didn’t even know. I know she didn’t know, because she would’ve said something to at least Jenny…somebody.  I mean, she was only 7 weeks along and from what I’ve been told, a woman doesn’t really know until 8 weeks, so I guess she would’ve found out soon enough.  
  
        I watched as everyone slowly walked out of the room. I could tell Liam didn’t want to leave her, but he also knows that I’ll protect her with everything I have. When they were finally out, I walked over to the right side of her bed and grabbed her hand. I squeezed it lightly and was disappointed when she didn’t return it.  
  
        “Lucky,” he whispered, then chuckled to myself. “I don’t even know why I call you that.” Why was I even talking to her? It’s not like she could hear me, or even if she could, she won’t answer me. Oddly enough, I took comfort in that fact. I could say whatever I needed to without fear of consequences. “Look, you can’t leave me. You can’t leave us. We need you here! I barely survived the first time you left. You’re my best friend, and I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you.”  
  
        I looked at her pale, slightly swollen face and let out a sob. She looked so frail and vulnerable. She would be so pissed if she knew it. She hated seeming weak, let alone like this. She was the strongest woman I knew, besides Shari, but I think Christina had a lot to do with Shari’s strength, because once she heard the extent of Christina’s injuries, she lost it just like the rest of us. It was a reaction I wasn’t expecting from her, which only made it that much worse for me.  
  
        “I suppose it’s peaceful where you are at right now, but don’t stay there too long, Luck.” I couldn’t stand seeing her like this. I ducked down to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear. “I love you, Christina. Stay.”  
  
        With that, I left the room.  
  


* * *

  
   
        ***Louis’ POV***  
  
        It’s been a few days since the accident and we’ve hear no word about Danielle or this Ian guy. Liam took the twins home to get some sleep last night and to shower. They should be back any time now, but I told him to take his time; that I would keep watch over Christina this morning. Zayn and Perrie stayed over last night, but I relieved them about an hour ago to go home and shower as well. Eleanor had a modeling gig this morning she couldn’t miss, so I reassured her that we would be fine and I would call her if I needed anything. As for everyone else, they would be coming over this afternoon to see Christina and take their shifts. You see, we came up with a schedule, so that we could all get sleep and so that there would always be someone with Christina, just in case she woke up.  
  
        Right now, I’m telling her about the time that Harry got nailed right in the balls during the tour we had back in 2013, Take Me Home. “He reached down for the shoe and asked where the other was, when it came out of nowhere and bam! Right in the baby maker!” I quickly went silent as I realized what I had just said. How could I be so insensitive?! It wasn't even funny...ugh!  
  
        I felt something twitch against my hand, but shook it off. It was probably my overactive imagination or my own muscles moving. Wait! There it was again! I stared at our adjoined hands and nearly wept like a small child. Her littlest finger was moving back and forth in slow, deliberate strokes against the back of my hand.  
  
        “Christina?!” I asked excitedly. I saw her lip twitch ever so slightly, telling me she was trying to smile. “Can you actually hear me? If you can, wrinkle your nose.” I saw her nose move ever so slightly, forming a small wrinkle. It went away as quickly as it came, but that was more than enough for me! “Waddles!!” I screamed. “Hold on and let me get your nurse!”  
  
        I hit the call button on the bed and walked outside of her room to meet the nurse. “May I help you, sir?” she asked politely.  
“Yes, I believe my friend is waking up from—“ I didn’t even get to finish  my sentence before the nurse, quite literally, ran off. She came back not two minutes later with the doctor.  
  
        She looked at me skeptically, but asked me to repeat what I had told the nurse. Once again, I didn’t finish before she walked past me and into Christina’s room. “Miss Nelson, can you hear me?” She waited for a verbal response, but didn’t get one. She turned to me, an eyebrow raised. “How did she communicate with you?” When I explained the response system we used, she conducted her own experiment. “Alright, Miss Nelson, can you smile for us?” I saw a small crease appear between Christina’s eyebrows, probably in concentration. The corner of her mouth moved ever so slightly into a small smirk. “That’s good, Christina, that’s good. Let’s not push any further than you’re ready to.” The doctor then turned to me and instructed me to only ask yes or no questions, but only a few at a time.  
  
        When she left, I turned to Christina and thought of a way to get her to answer. “Hey Waddles, we’re going to try something. Every time I ask you a question, you’re going to tap once for yes, and twice for no, understand?” I asked, grabbing her hand. I felt her finger tap once on my palm. “Perfect. First, do you remember what happened?” *tap* “Okay, do you know who was driving the car?” *tap* “Alright, I think that’s enough. I don’t want to get you all riled up. Do you want me to call Liam?” *tap!* “Alright, alright,” I laughed. “Message received loud and clear. I’ll be right back,” I replied, but her hand went from limp to vice like when I tried to leave. “Okay, okay, calm down love. I’ll call him from right here. I’m not going anywhere.”  
  


* * *

  
   
 ***Normal POV***  
  
        So let me tell you a thing or two about being in a drug induced coma. You are perfectly able to be aware of everything going on around you if you choose to be. The drugs keep your body from responding, but your mind is going a million miles an hour. You can hear every word, feel every hand squeeze or every kiss to the forehead. After about 2 days, I was finally able to distinguish voices. I’ve been laying here for 3 days now, trying so hard to let someone know that I would like to wake up now.  
I’ve heard about all of my injuries, mainly because of the doctor coming in and updating my friends and family. I know about the baby as well. Believe me, when I found out, I was heartbroken. No wonder they put me in a coma, because if I had found out after surgery, I would’ve freaked out and injured myself worse. To be honest, it didn’t hurt me nearly as badly as when I heard Liam crying when he was alone with me. Or when I felt Aria or Levi curled up next to me in the bed, crying and soaking my hospital gown. I wanted nothing more than to hold and comfort them. My poor darlings were so upset over this whole ordeal. Luckily, Jenny seemed to be staying strong for them and I will be eternally grateful to her for it. I’ll have to find some way to thank her for everything.  
  
        Right now, Louis is going on and on about old memories and trying to be funny, but to be honest, he’s never been funny when it’s been forced. He’s so naturally funny, that when he actually tries, it comes out all dumb and disconnected. “…and bam! Right in the baby maker!” he laughed, but instantly clammed up. Through the silence, I felt like I could hear every thought running through his head. He felt guilty for mention the word baby, let alone “baby maker.” I mean, come on, even in normal circumstances it’s not funny.  
  
        I felt the need to reassure him; to tell him that it's okay and I'm not offended, so when my pinky finger responded when I told it too, it was a shock. No doubt he thought it was his imagination, so he ignored it, but I was dumbfounded. I concentrated really hard, and actually got it to move slowly along the back of his hand where he held mine. He let out a shocked little gasp, which made me smile internally.  
  
        “Christina?!” he asked excitedly. I turned my attention to try to smile and felt my lips twitch a little bit. I just hope he saw it or knew what I was trying to do. Knowing Louis and how alike we are, he got it. “Can you actually hear me? If you can, wrinkle your nose.” Wrinkle my nose?! Is he serious? It took everything I had just to move my finger! Now he wants me to wrinkle my nose?? Ugh... _he_ would! I was starting to stress out and really wanted to cry, which naturally makes my nose wrinkle. He saw the slight movement and freaked out, but in a good way, of course. “Waddles!!” he screamed. I wanted nothing more than to pull him into a bone crushing hug at that point. “Hold on and let me get your nurse!”


	32. ~Revenge~♡

***Danielle’s POV***  
  
        I’ve been waiting for this opportunity for years. I finally got the chance to nail that bitch, but she somehow managed to survive! No matter, with Ian distracting the nurses, I’ll be able to slip into her room easily. I was able to steal a nurse’s badge from one of their locker rooms and bought a pair of indistinguishable scrubs so I wouldn’t stand out to anyone. I took the time to dye and straighten my hair so no one would suspect anything.  
  
        I am now just outside of Christina’s room where I heard Louis asking her a series of short, yes or no questions. Stupid little git, he doesn’t know that the second he leaves that room, I’ll finish the job. “Are you sure you’ll alright?” Louis asked. This is it; it sounds like he’s leaving. “Okay, I’ll be right back. Don’t move!” he laughed. What a stupid plonker!  
  
        I quickly acted as though I was walking by, away from her room as he slipped out and headed for the toilets. Perfect, it gives me just enough time. I had stolen a syringe from the supply closet downstairs. The plan was insert a bubble of air into her I.V. which would almost instantly kill her. You see, while red blood cells carry oxygen through the blood stream, putting a small air bubble is fatal, according to a website I found. I really needed something clean and easily accessible.  
  
        I waited until Louis disappeared behind the door to the loo before turning around quickly and catching Christina’s door before it shut completely. I didn’t want to risk her hearing me come in and hitting the call button. Of course, my worries proved to be unfounded because when I entered the room, she was unmoving. How was Louis getting a response from her? I don’t understand. Oh well, it doesn’t matter anyway because in less than five minutes, she’ll be dead.  
  
        As I walked closer to her bed, I can’t help but think of all the things she’s ruined for me. She took Liam away from, causing my popularity to go down, meaning no autographs or pictures with fans. I was so depressed about losing my fame, that my dancing suffered, causing me to lose my job with The X Factor. I now dance for some ruddy, washed up singer who can’t even sell out a pub. I lost my beautiful downtown flat and expensive car. I now share a one bedroom flat with a woman who brings home random men and doesn’t bathe.  
  
        Once I found Matthew, things changed a bit. I instantly recognized him from the time I stalked Christina in Springfield. Yes, I knew she was still pregnant, but from a conversation I overheard once at a coffee shop, she had no intentions of ever coming back to London; I guess things changed. I found it easy to manipulate him, which soon led me to for my revenge. I kept in touch with him when he went back to The States and continued to plant seeds in his head.  
  
        The one and only friend I managed to keep through the years was Ian. He and I went to high school together and kept in touch. He has a bit of a record on him from the time he punched an ex-boyfriend of mine during lunch, but he’s relatively clean. He agreed to help me, but the more he’s gotten to know this bitch, the more he’s been trying to back out of it. I had to take his car just to have a shot at her. We were using his flat as a base for my plans. If I ever got caught, he would go down with me; I made damn sure of it.  
  
        I could hear the heart monitor beeping steadily, telling me she was still alive, making my blood boil. “You stupid twat! You took everything from me. I’ll never let you or Liam be happy for as long as I live!” I exclaimed. I stomped closer to her before grabbing her arm roughly to get a good angle of the I.V. “You’ll never get in my way ever again,” I whispered. I lined up the syringe and connected it with the I.V. “This is it, bitch. Liam is all mine now.”  
  
        With that, I pushed the air through and into her bloodstream.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
 ***Louis’POV***  
  
        “Are you sure you’ll alright?” I asked Christina. It had been about five minutes since I called Liam, and he wouldn’t be here for another five if there wasn’t traffic. The problem really was that I really needed to have a wee,  but I didn’t want to leave Christina alone. It was my job to watch over her for now, but my bladder was about to burst open. *tap* “Okay, I’ll be right back. Don’t move!” I laughed.  
  
        As I left her room, I nearly ran into one of the nurses, but she didn’t seem to notice, so I just excused myself to the loo. It was just down the hall, so if something happened, I would be able to get there in under a minute.  
  
        I stood there and began to wonder; if it really was Danielle driving, did that mean she could find out about Christina’s condition? Did she intend to kill her or Levi or just seriously injure to send a message? If so, what kind of message was she trying to send? Who would do that to an innocent child? Just how far off the deep end did Dani go? She was always such a nice, sweet girl, especially to Eleanor.  
  
        Eleanor. *sigh*  I can’t wait to tell everyone. The morning of Christina’s accident, I had asked El to marry me over a cup of tea. She was just as surprised as I had hoped, but to be honest, we both knew it was the next stage of our life together. Too bad our euphoric mood was ruined by Danielle. I certainly wasn’t about to tell Christina when she was unconscious and I can’t do it now without my fiancé.  
  
        I quickly washed my hands and made my way back to the room, only to find it in a frenzy. Paul had showed up while I was gone and was holding Danielle against the wall. Dani was thrashing to get out of his hold. Doctors were tending to Christina, freaking out about something. Nothing was making sense to me right now; it was utter chaos.  
  
        How did Danielle even get in here? I finally realize what she was wearing and her hair looking different. Holy shit! That’s the “nurse” I almost ran into in the hallway!! “You bitch!” I screamed. I would’ve gone and punched her, but a pair of strong arms held me back. It was then that I saw police officers rushing past me to help Paul. They put her in hand cuffs, but had to keep her pinned since she was trying everything to get away from them.  
  
        “Calm down, Lou,” I heard Harry whisper to me. "They've got her." As soon as I knew it was Haz, my body relaxed and nearly collapsed if it hadn’t been for my best mate. He turned me around and led me out of the room. As we approached the waiting room, the lift doors opened revealing a smiling Liam with another dozen of Christina’s favorite flower. He had gotten a bouquet every day she’s been here. “Mate, tell me what happened in there,” Harry demanded, bringing me back to the situation at hand.  
  
        The moment Liam saw us, his face dropped and he ran to us. “Louis, what are you doing out here? You’re supposed to be with Christina!” he exclaimed. I could see in his eyes that he already knew something was wrong, but he hoped he was wrong.  
  
        “Li, something happened,” I started. “I left to go to the loo, and I was only in there a few minutes, but apparently that was enough time for her.”  
  
        His face went from concern to livid in half a second. “Enough time for who?” he asked darkly, already knowing the answer.  His fist clenched tightly around the flowers and Harry went to retrain Liam this time. He didn’t fight Harry off, but instead used him as an anchor to keep him here while I explained.  
  
        “I’m not sure what she did, but the doctors are in there now and so are the police. They’ve got her in handcuffs and have her pinned against a wall where Paul had caught her,” I rushed out, letting him know that Christina’s being taking care and there’s nothing for him to do.  
  
        “WHO?!” he screamed at me. I could hear the anger in his voice, but it was underlined with something else; despair and desperation.  
  
        “…Danielle.”


	33. ~Resolution~♡

***Normal POV***  
   
        “Baby, don’t worry,” he whispered. “I’m never leaving again.” I’m not complaining here by any means, but why? Crazy psycho bitch has been caught and thrown behind bars. If anything, he should feel relieved. My poor Liam; he feels so bad for leaving even if it was for his own good. Louis feels even worse though. He apologizes just about every five minutes.  
  
        “Waddles,” Louis started in again. I could feel someone touching my hand, so I grasped it as hard as I could. I needed someone to tell Louis to shut the fuck up; it wasn’t his fault and I don’t blame any one of them for what she tried to do.  
  
        “Ow!” Eleanor gasped and tried to pull back. Oops!  
  
        “What happened?” Liam asked instantly. I could tell he was still standing by my head, but his loving strokes on my hair instantly stopped.  
  
        “Tina, could you let up on hold you have on my hand please,” she requested with strained breaths. I loosened my grip on her, but pressed my thumb into her to say sorry. “It’s alright, love. What’s got you so upset?” I couldn’t answer her outright, so I tried to move my head toward Louis on my left, but it came out as an eye twitch.  
  
        “Lou,” Liam scolded. “You have got to stop apologizing. You’re annoying her with it.” Aw, my Liam; he always knows what I’m trying to say. Thank God I ran into him in NYC.  
  
        Well, I bet you all are dying to know what’s happened. As you know, Danielle tried to kill me while Louis went to go to the bathroom. She snuck in, ranted a little bit and tried inject some air bubble into my bloodstream. Apparently, being the moron she is, didn’t do too much research, because that shit only works on TV. According to the doctors, who must’ve assumed I wasn’t listening, you’d have to inject at least twice the amount she did and it would have to be into an artery, not a vein like my I.V. is in.  
  
        So in short, she took a huge risk of getting caught, and did, only to try something that didn’t even work. The funniest part, is that Ian turned her in. He called the police, not Paul. Paul didn’t have time between pressing the call button and pinning Danielle. Ian wrote a letter explaining Danielle’s plan and his part in it all, including letting her take his car. He apologized several times and said he was going to turn himself in. According to Paul, that’s exactly what he did. He gave any and all information he could and was being charged with accessory to manslaughter in the first degree. I assume you know what Danielle was charged with. We won’t find out how long they’re put away for a long time. I’ll let y’all know when I find out!  
  
        “But, you have to know how badly I feel about it all,” Louis proclaimed dramatically. I smile internally at him. Still the same old Louis I know and love. “Oh my God, do you guys see that?!”  
  
        “She smiled!” Eleanor squealed. I smiled?! Seriously?? YES! I’m getting more and more of my physical control back!!  
  
        “That’s wonderful, love,” Liam murmured to me, smiling as well before he kissed my cheek. You know, maybe I just needed some sort of motivation.  
  
        Just as that thought flitted across my mind, who should burst in, but my two reasons for living. “Is Momma awake yet?” Aria asked eagerly. I couldn’t help myself at this point and squeezed Eleanor again and smiled. I heard Levi gasp excitedly, but it was Aria who squealed. “Momma, Momma! You’re awake!”  
  
        I tapped Eleanor’s hand once and she answered for me. “Yes, your mum is awake, but she can’t open her eyes or move anything other than her hand here and now her smile.” I could feel the frown on my little girl’s face.  
  
        “Mommy,” Levi spoke slowly. “Don’t get hit by car ever again, please. We were really, _really_ scared!”  I wanted to laugh so much, that when this weird noise came rumbling from my chest, closer to a grunt than a laugh, everyone stopped talking.  
  
        Once again, Louis, being the “twin” to me that he is, seemed to pick up on what I was thinking. Not just him though, Aria too. They both burst out laughing, while Levi giggled a little bit. I didn’t hear anything from Liam or Eleanor, but I could feel Liam smiling against my shoulder where his head fell and Eleanor was lightly squeezing my hand back.

 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
        It took a few days, but I finally regained full consciousness. I couldn’t really walk, but they were releasing me on the condition that I went to physical therapy four times a week. I was more than happy to agree if it meant I could leave!  
  
        Liam carried through our front door and on to the sofa in the living room while we waited for everyone to filter in. Yes, I mean _everyone_ ; Louis with El, Zerrie, Niall with his arms wrapped around Shari and finally Harry with Aria on his back while Jenny carried Levi on her shoulders. They all settled down in various places, including the kitchen chairs when Niall thought it would be better than the floor. Louis was standing in front of everyone as though he was hosting a shindig and Eleanor had Perrie helping her pour glasses of champagne, well, expect for three since the kids can’t drink and I’m on meds.  
  
        As the girls handed out glasses, Louis made a show of tapping his with a small spoon someone had brought him. It must’ve been Eleanor, knowing he would want to make a good showing of this dramatic scene.  
  
        “Ladies and gentlemen,” he announce while tapping his glass. We all quieted down and Liam looked at me with an affectionate smile. I leaned over and kissed him before Louis started shouting at us. “Oi, lovebirds! You’re not the only ones who are allowed to show your affections you know! Eleanor and I have an announcement,” he smiled. El didn’t say anything. She merely held up her left hand and wiggled her fingers.  
  
        “No way!!” I screamed and was joined in with a chorus of high pitched screams. The boys all shrunk back along with the twins, but Louis had expected it. He smiled broadly and put a proud arm around his, now, fiancé! AH! I still can’t believe it! “It’s about time, don’t you think? 6 years later, he finally decides she’s the one,” I laughed.  
  
        “Hey now, Waddles!” he exclaimed. “For your information, I was waiting for the perfect moment. In fact, lads? Shall we share our little announcement of our own?”  
  
        My head snapped around to look at Liam. I saw the sympathy there in his eyes to my confusion, but it was Zayn who spoke up. “Well, truth is, none of us wanted to get married or anything until after we stopped touring.” Perrie looked just as confused as the rest of us.  
  
        “So….” Shari started.  
  
        “What are you trying to say?” Jenny finished.  
  
        I looked at my Liam and asked him through burning eyes. His gazed flickered between Aria, to Levi and then to me, begging me to understand. Oh, wow… _no._  
  
        “They’re done,” was all I said, but everyone seemed to understand. “Baby, you can’t throw away your dream like that. What about your fans? They’ve grown up with you; some have dedicated their lives to you guys…you can’t just leave them.”  
  
        “We never want to disappoint the fans,” Niall reassured. “Truth is, we know we own everything to them and do every single song, tour, interview or promo for them. Every note, lyric and riff, but honestly,” he explained as he turned to Shari, taking her hands in his, “we want to start families of our own.” Her return smile was one I’ve only seen from her once and that was the day she met Niall in person after he flew her over here for my 25th birthday.  
  
        “We want you to understand that we still have to finish out our contract,” Liam advised. “But, after this next tour, we’re done. We’ve been so fortunate to be able to live out our dreams and in front of millions of fans, but our dreams, my dream, has changed.” He never once looked away from me and I imagined that all of the guy’s faces looked just the same at their respective girl.  
  
        “Baby, I’m not sure that I’m ready to end my career just yet,” Perrie murmured.  
  
        “And that’s okay,” Zayn assured her. “We’ll settle when we’re both ready.” She leaned in and kissed his chastely, which was rare for those two.  
  
        “Daddy,” Levi interjected. “Does that mean we get to keep you?” He sounded so excited at the prospect. When we sat the twins down and explained what Liam did and that he’d have to go away in roughly two months’ time, they had been devastated.  
  
        “Yeah, buddy,” Liam smiled, “you get to keep me, but not until after the last tour.” Levi looked down dejectedly. “Good news is that I am going to bring you guys something from each country I visit _and_ you guys get to visit me twice!” That did it! They both beamed at the father, giving him their thousand watt smiles  
  
        The twins got really excited while the rest of us understood what this meant. _‘One Direction is breaking up,’_ I thought somberly. I looked around the room at each individual and the sadness that had settled over me morphed into realization. One Direction may be breaking up (and let’s face it, the entire fandom knew it would have to happen one day), but my family will still be intact. Each of these people has become a part of my family; a family that I felt at one point had been ripped apart from me.  
  
        I raised my glass and 11 faces turned to look at me; well maybe 10 because Liam never stopped looking at me. I simply smiled and said, “To our family. We’ll always be together.”  
  
        As glasses clinked and rang out, Liam kissed me briefly before whispering, “I love you.” He kissed me again, but not before kissing each of our children, telling his that he loved them as well.  
   
   
   
   
~Fin~  
  
  



	34. ♡~Epilogue~♡

_**Roughly 2 ½ Years Later** _

  
***Normal POV***  
  
        “You look absolutely beautiful,” I gushed to Jenny as the music started to play. The doors open slightly to let Levi through with the ring and Aria with her basket of rose petals. They’re both 7 now and really starting to take on their own personalities as they get older, while still being much the same. Aria really takes after my side of the family with my grandmother’s fair skin and light brown hair; exactly the same as my sister. Levi on the other hand has definitely taken after his father. His curls has grown out, as he tries to immolate his Uncle Harry, and has his father’s smile that almost eat up his eyes when he’s truly happy.   
  
       [Shari](http://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_Chiffon-Sweetheart-Short-Dress-with-Cap-Sleeves-F15406_Bridal-Party-Bridesmaids-Shop-By-Color) took her cue to start walking down the aisle slowly with her arm laced tightly through Niall’s. Her husband smiled down at her adoringly and kissed her cheek before headed down toward where Harry stood next to Louis and a priest, wearing his tux and bow tie, shaking nervously. As they passed Niall’s family, their almost 2 year old son, Aiden called out to Shari. “Mommy!” he squealed. They stopped briefly and she leaned down to kiss his nose as he sat on his Aunt Denise’s lap, Niall’s sister in law.  
  
        If you haven’t guessed, it is now Jenny’s turn to wed the man of her dreams. It’s early June and England has gone back to its beautiful green self again. We’re in Holmes Chapel, of course, at the [church](http://www.lackfamily.net/genealogy/Images/places/Holmes-chapel-interior.jpg) Harry went to as a child.  
  
        After Shari went [Eleanor](http://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_Sleeveless-Chiffon-Short-Dress-with-Beaded-Straps-F15421_Bridal-Party-Bridesmaids-Shop-By-Color), but with Zayn rather than her husband and father of their 1 year old daughter, Evelyn, or Evie as we like to call her, and the future Oliver, as El is 4 months pregnant. Louis is Harry’s best man, just as they promised all those years ago, so Zayn is walking with his wife instead, as he waits up front with his best friend/brother of sorts.  
  
        Why isn’t Perrie walking with Zayn? Probably because she and her friends, you know them as Little Mix, are providing the music for the ceremony. Something Jenny wouldn’t trust with anyone else; not even Harry. So Perrie, along with Jesy, Leigh Anne and Jade, are up in the balcony singing a sweet, beautiful 4 part harmony to “Ave Maria;” a song our mother walked down the aisle to.  
  
        I’m up next, but before I begin my slow, timed walk by [myself](http://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_Satin-One-Shoulder-Dress-with-Ruched-Waist-84333_Bridal-Party-Bridesmaids-Shop-By-Color), I quickly turned to see my sister nervously cracking her knuckles around her bouquet of lilies; Mom’s favorite flower. I smiled in admiration of my loving, older sister, who was more than willing to do anything for me, my children and even my fiancé. Our little family growing more and more as each of us marry/have children.  
  
        As Jenny fusses at her custom, one of a kind [dress](http://www.jlmcouture.com/Alvina-Valenta/Bridal/Spring/2013/Style-9308), made with bit a pieces of Mom’s own dress, I grab her hand and squeeze gently. “She would be so proud right now,” I murmured to her. “They both would.”  
  
        I saw her shoulders relax slightly and Liam walked up to us. Harry had asked him to be a groomsman originally, but when Jenny freaked out (being the perfectionist she is)  about the numbers being odd in terms of bridesmaids vs. groomsmen, she had taken Liam aside for a private conversation. She asked him, since he was the closest man she had to her other than Harry, if he would walk her down the aisle. Of course, he was elated and told her it would be his honor. He felt bad for taking the place our father should be filling, especially when we had a brother of our own, but Jenny couldn’t have asked for anyone better than her almost brother in law. To be honest, we were never really close with our brother anyway, so when he said he “couldn’t afford” to make the trip, we weren’t exactly heartbroken.  
  
        I leaned in and kissed my sister’s cheek before giving Liam a wink as I turned toward the, now closed again, doors. The ushers opened it again to let me through and I made my way toward Harry. At one point in our friendship, he had confessed his love for me. As I thought back to that moment, I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked into his green orbs. A slight tint of his face and subtle nod let me know that he thought about it too. He had told me that same day that he planned on marrying Jenny and I smiled at him in appreciation for keeping that promise. He makes her so incredibly happy; it’s truly a side of my sister I hadn’t seen before she met him.  
  
        The moment I took my place beside Eleanor, Harry looked around the priest and gave me his most dazzling smile; dimples and all. His attention was diverted back to the closed again doors, as the girls in balcony changed their tune. They were accompanied on the piano by an old friend of my sister and me, who drew everyone’s attention, letting them know the bride was next. Now, in case y’all didn’t know, as Catholics, we’re not allowed to walk down the aisle to the traditional wedding march, so instead, she marched down to the song "Can't Help Falling in Love with You" by Elvis Presley. You know, with Harry having eclectic tastes in music and being a fan of Elvis, she couldn’t resist; although, Little Mix did it in a different key and slightly faster.  
  
        Let me ask you a question:  have you ever watched the movie “27 Dresses,” with Katherine Heigl and James Marsden? You know the part where Heigl’s character says that her favorite part is look on the groom’s face as the bride walks toward him? Imagine that with Harry if you will. His bright greens eyes sparkling with happy, joyous tears and a smile that spreads from ear to ear, taking over his face, but there’s also something else there. There’s this look of complete and utter adoration; almost like worship. You know that he feels like the luckiest son of bitch for landing such a beautiful, strong, intelligent, but at times stubborn as hell and not that great of a cook, kind of woman. I got all of that in just one glance at his young face.  
  
        Of course, I suddenly remembered that it was my sister walking down the aisle and that I need to pay attention, because as maid of honor, I was basically her bitch and needed to be there to fix her dress and grab her flowers, etc. Except, the moment my gaze fell down said aisle, my eyes were immediately drawn to the love my life, Liam. Damn, he looked so good in his suit and fresh haircut. It looks like he forgot to shave this morning, but I know he did that on purpose because he knows how much I like that look on him. If the look Harry gave Jenny was any indicator, Liam’s gaze upon me was 10x’s that. I will never understand why he fell for someone like me; a clutsy mess of a girl that ran into from day one, who’s emotion are always broadcast across her face and loves to line dance more than anything else. I thought back to when he and I finally got to hang out after being stood up 3, almost 4 times. How upset he had been with himself for it, which was nothing compared to how pissed I was. The baseball game he help me coordinate with his best friends. When he would sing Adler to sleep with me, like he does now with our own children. The painful 5 years without him has practically vanished from everyone’s mind; that is until someone mentions to me about the tours they had back then and asks if I remember it. That’s mostly Louis though and he’s definitely gotten better about it. I can sometimes still feel the pain of it all, but then I look over at Liam and he seems to have to same expression, so turn to each other and just kiss away the horrible nightmares of it all.  
  
        The ceremony, being a traditional Catholic wedding, was absolutely beautiful. When the priest asked who was giving Jenny away, we all, and by all I mean the entire wedding party, plus Perrie in the balcony chorused with a loud and resounding, “We do!” They exchanged traditional vows (see a theme?)  with traditional Catholic hymns and kissed passionately, but tastefully when the priest gave to go ahead.  
  
        We had the [reception](http://www.weddingelation.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/wedding-reception-tent-lighting.jpg) immediately following the service in the garden just outside of the church under a massive tent. When it came time for speeches, Louis, of course, chose to go with embarrassing Harry to no end with stories of their wild adventures, ( “Remember the time in LA, when we went skinny dipping in the Pacific? You stepped on a rock and sprain your ankle, but were caught by police and Paul had to come down to the station to get us?! God, management was pissed for days!”) and ended with a sentimental message to my sister about making his best mate into a better man.   
  
        When my turn came up, I don’t think anyone was surprised when my speech turned out just like Louis’ since he practically share a brain. “It seems like only yesterday when we children when you got your first boyfriend. You were so excited and brought him home one day, only to get really mad and jealous when he wanted to play with me instead. From then on, you’ve been my guardian. Even in high school, when you were a senior and I was freshman, you never let any guy talk to me. You’d cover my face and say ‘NOPE! YOU’RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR THOSE PANTIES!’ and drag me off. Oh, but I got my revenge; you know, that one time in Vegas. I can’t say out loud what happened, well, because it’s Vegas, but you know which incident I’m talking about!”  Her faced flushed beet red as it fell toward the floor and Harry turned to her with a questionable, but amused look on his face.  “Anyway,” I practically sang. “Harry, you know how I feel about you and how grateful I am that you fell for my big sister, even though she’s 3 inches shorter than me she’s still my big sister,” I winked at Jenny. “You will always be my little brother, and I love you both so much.  Be good to one another,” I said while raising my glass. “To the Bride and Groom!”  
  
        The night ended with some seriously embarrassing dance moves on the guys part and some seriously precious pictures of Liam and Louis dancing with their daughters. We each took turns dancing with each other, taking pictures each time we changed partners. Niall caught the garter and, who would’ve guessed, I caught Jenny’s bouquet; never mind that Eleanor pushed me in front of her as it came that way and every other female abandoned the scene. When they cut their cake, Harry sweetly put it in Jenny’s mouth, but Harry wasn’t so lucky. Jenny smeared the sugary dessert all over his face, much to his surprise. He got her back though as he pulled her to him and kissed her, rubbing his face all over hers. Thanks, a lot Haz, because now I have to take her aside and fix her make up.  
  
        When I finally got back to Liam, most of kids had begun to tucker out.  He grabbed ahold of my waist and my arms instinctively went around his neck. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and he hummed appreciatively when I laid a lazy, light kiss again his skin. We talked quietly to each other about the events of the day and how far our plans were coming along. “I can’t wait until I can call you my wife,” he murmured in my ear affectionately. “Mrs. Payne; it had a nice ring to it, yeah?”  
  
        “Mrs. Liam Payne; Mrs. Christina Payne…I like it,” I smiled thoughtfully. I teasingly winked at him and he kissed me on forehead. My mind began to race with other names that sounded good attached to “Payne” as we gilded across the floor.  
I didn’t mention it any farther as the song ended and I led him back to our table, where Levi and Aria were curled up together, sleeping under the table. We each took a twin and made our way to the car after saying our quiet goodbyes. The drive back to the small Inn we were staying at was relatively quiet and short, so we didn’t talk really; just held each other’s hand and enjoyed the company while unwinding from such a hectic day. We carried our children to bed, which was a small bedroom attached to ours in a suite sort of style and tucked them in tightly, kissing their foreheads.  
  
        After cleaning up and changing into shorts and a shirt, I climbed in next to him, my eyes raking across his toned chest as he watched me glide under the duvet and wrap his around me. My earlier thoughts of names came back to me and I hesitated before speaking. With my head on his chest, I moved it so I could look at him with my chin on his collarbone. “Baby?”  
  
        “Hmm?” he responded, letting me know I had his full attention when his eyes met mine and he smirked.  
  
        “What do you think about the name…Ella Payne?” I asked nonchalantly, but his body tensed beneath me. He’s better at hiding his emotions than I am, so his face gave nothing away. He shifted so that he was sitting up, his arms still around me, but we were now face to face.  
  
        “I think it’s beautiful,” he said honestly. His eyes danced with excitement and told me he already knew where I was heading with it.  
  
        “Ella Nicola?” I smiled playfully.  
  
        “Are you telling me what I think you are?!” he asked cautiously, but anxious.  
  
        “Well, did you notice how I drank water the whole night??” I teased. I didn’t get a chance to react as he sprung up from the bed, pulling me with him and twirled me around in the air. “Happy, are we?”  
  
        “When did you find out? How far along are you? Do we know what it is yet?” The questions poured out of his mouth before I could even answer one.  
  
        “I only found out a few days ago. I was feeling sick lately and missed a period or two, so I went to the doctor,” I smiled. “I’m about 9 weeks along and we don’t find out until about 16 weeks.” Liam was through the roof. He couldn’t wait to tell his family and our friends, let alone the twins.  
  
        Ever since we lost the child we didn’t even know I was carrying a couple of years when Danielle hit me with a car, we realized how much we really wanted another one. We’ve been trying since, but real hard or anything that involved hormone injections. We came to a decision that if it happened, it happened and if it didn’t, we could always adopt. We went through the process of being checked to see if we were eligible to adopt, so that one day, when we decided that pregnancy just wasn’t going to happen, we would already have the application and stuff turned in. We were approved last week and had started talking about how long we wanted to wait.  
  
        After Liam kissed me passionately for several, but not long enough minutes, sending electricity through my veins like always, he finally laid us both back down and began to ask more questions. “What about if it’s a boy?” he asked when talking about why I thought of Ella.  
  
        “Liam, mi amor, we have time to figure this out,” I giggled. Yup, at 33 years old, I still giggle…especially with Liam. “31 more weeks to figure it out actually.”  
  
        “I think I like that name…Logan,” he said, ignoring what I had just said to him. “But, I’m no so sure about a middle name. What do you think?”  
  
        “Yeah, that’s fine. Just ignore me over here,” I said sarcastically. “I’ve only been through this and know how much time we have to actually make these decisions.”  
  
        “Hmmm,” Liam hummed while slightly lifting my shirt to rub his palm across my slightly swollen stomach. Now that he knew, it was fairly obvious to him that I had gain a little weight, much to his delight. “What about…Todd?”  
  
        “Todd?!” I asked incredulously. “Really??”  
  
        “No?” he asked, giving me his best deer in headlights look. Dammit, he looks so… _good_ when he’s trying to act innocent.  
  
        I sighed in defeat, finally giving into his joyous game. “Actually,” I said thoughtfully, as I voiced my opinion. “I was thinking, maybe, Niall for his middle name?”  
  
        Liam smiled at me fondly, knowing how close to two of us are, especially after I came back and we reconciled everything. “I think it’s perfect,” he said warmly. “Ella Nicola, or Logan Niall…I love them,” he said before capturing my lips with his once again. We ended the night with lazy kisses and sweet nothings before drifting off into a blissful sleep, with his arms wrapped protectively around the, now, two of us and his face nuzzled into my neck as we spooned.


	35. ♡~Character Updates~♡

** 5 Year Update **

   
        Danielle:         Charged with 2 counts of Attempted Manslaughter in the first degree, and Involuntary Manslaughter in the first degree. After confessing her intent to kill Christina, Danielle was sentenced to 10 years with each charge, making it 20 years in prison without a chance of parole.. It was then added onto when she was convicted guilty of Involuntary manslaughter because of the unborn child Christina was unknowingly carrying. For that, since she actually did indeed kill a human life, was sentenced to 30 years, making it a total of 50 years; all without parole.  
  
        Ian:          Received less charges of accessory to each of Danielle’s. He only received a total of 15 years, but with the chance at parole after 8 years.  
  
        Louis and Eleanor:          live in the North of London, about 20 minutes from friends/family. They have 3 children: Evie, 6, Oliver, 4 and Alexandra or Alex, 3. After the boys disbanded, Louis bought a theatre company, which now runs a successful 10 plays a year. Eleanor designs clothes for Harrod’s. As the first married couple, they tied the knot on August 17th, 2019.  
  
        Zayn and Perrie:         With Little Mix still together, they have yet to have children. They were also the last to get married, due to Perrie’s relentless schedule, but they were definitely the 3rd to get engaged. Zayn still works with Simon and his label, picking out harmonies or various artists or riffs to go along. They live in a flat about 10 minutes from the studios.  
  
        Niall and Shari:         The second couple to get married on October 23rd, 2015. They have two children: Aiden, 7 and Quinn 4. After the boys announced to their girlfriends that after their last tour, they would stop, Shari found out she was 7 weeks pregnant. Niall was ecstatic about being a dad, but was upset he would miss most of it. Any time there was more than a two day break, he flew back to be with her. Management actually let him miss a few shows when Shari went into labor. Luckily, he had flown home during a four day break and her water broke on the second night. They live in a modest home, not far from Zayn and Perrie, who babysit often. Niall also works for Simon’s label, but he writes songs and plays guitar on a few tracks. Shari decided to stay home when the kids were born and she couldn’t be happier.  
  
        Harry and Jenny:         Married on June 11th, 2016. You all know how that went. They now live in a family home with 2 children as well: Darcy, 5 and Samantha, or Sam, 3. They’re not far from their friends, only about 15 minutes at the most with traffic. Harry went on be co-owner of his favorite football team, Manchester United. Jenny still works for their cousin Avery as the general manager of their firm in London.  
   
  
        Liam and Christina:         Still in love as ever. They took 3 years after Christina got back to get engaged; shorty before Jenny and Harry’s wedding. They wanted to wait since, honestly, they didn’t have much time together before she “left.” The finally married on July 8th, 2017; 6 months after the birth of Logan. They now have four children: Aria and Levi, 12, Logan Niall, 4 and Charlotte Elizabeth, 7. They had to move shortly after finding out about Logan and planned ahead for one more. What happened to the name Ella Nicola? Well,  after Logan, Christina and Liam decided they really wanted to adopt. They welcomed Charlotte into they’re family about a year ago and they have never been happier.  
  
        Liam took some time off before approaching Simon with the idea of him fining young talent in around the UK. So while Liam still travels, he’s never gone for more than a day before being with his family once again. Christina decided that she needed more than to be just an office manager, so now, she is in equal partnership with her cousin, Avery, taking over the European side of business, but still working from home as much as possible.  
  
        Every year, around the anniversary of her parents’ death, she goes home to Missouri to visit them. Sometimes Jenny goes with her, sometime her other siblings meet her in Springfield and most times she brings her family. The kids love going back to Missouri, Aria and Levi especially. They love being back home and in the South where everything they have grown up on so far is familiar.  
Logan and Charlotte sport their father’s English accent (a London accent, not the Wolverhampton sort,)  but use their mother’s vocabulary.  
  
        Matthew:         Finally found is match in a woman named Tiffany. Don’t let her girly name fool you, she’s one tough cookie. She gives Matthew a literal run for his money. He’s a trainer, you see and she can kick his ass when it comes to running and reps. They married just last summer, June 20, 2020. They’re now expecting their first child, Eli, in 3 months. He’s still living back in Springfield, but they visit London as often as they can and vice versa.  
                 
 _Did I miss anyone??_


End file.
